Easy as pie
by JammyWammy
Summary: Tifa is a feisty aspiring news anchor, but due to her disastrous appearance and bad sense of style, she failed at reaching her biggest dreams. But because of her impressive personality, she's offered a different kind of job instead, and it was to become the personal assistant of the hottest but meanest male supermodel in the industry. Rated M for language and just a slight lime.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist, I'm not done with my other story but this one keeps disturbing my thoughts, whispering things to me on my sleep that I had to start atleast a chapter, but expect slow updates on this one because I plan to finish 'Once again' first. I just had to get this out of my system.

 **Final fantasy and its character belongs to Square-enix**

 **One**

"I'm late! I'm so late!" A girl with unruly raven hair and wild ruby eyes frantically paced on her studio apartment, it was the day of her interview and she happened to slept in.

"Stupid alarm clock!" She yelled while she threw a pillow on her useless clock, but it didn't budge, still standing and mocking her, of all days it decided to play a prank, it chose the day she had her first job interview on her dream company.

Tifa Lockhart is a talented, intelligent and over enthusiastic aspiring news anchor, she had just graduated from Nibelheim university with communication arts as her major and she moved to the city of dreams to fulfill her biggest ambitions and fantasies. Midgar, the largest city in the world and home to the biggest television network, Shinra Network and Entertainment which handles every top rating shows from dramas to talk shows, talents, news team and the number one news channel: Channel Six, Midgar Today.

Her job interview today was for an opening for a field reporter position, of course, nobody could easily get to the top unless you start somewhere. So there she was, shoving a whole toast in her mouth while she pushed up her dry raven hair into a ponytail to get there on time or she will lose an opportunity of a lifetime. She hastily went over to her front door to put on her shoes before she grabbed her keys and went out the door. She sprinted ove the halls of her apartment building while she shoved another toast on her mouth, when she reached the elevator, she found Barret Wallace, a single father and one of her neighbors who was holding the hand of his six year old daughter, Marlene.

"Hi Tifa!" The little girl piped as she waved her hand.

"Hi Marlene! Barret!" She greeted in a shaky voice, her bangs were all over the place from her running.

"Where's the fire?" Barret said then he guffawed, Tifa let out a nervous laugh before she exhaled a loud breath.

"I'm so late for my interview today! I'm have to get to Shinra in thirty minutes or I'm toast!" She bit on her nails nervously while she looked up at the elevator, she groaned loudly when it was stopping on every floor. "This won't do!" She started running towards the fire exit, Barret looked at her and was feeling sorry at the state she was in.

"See you guys later!" Her voice echoed inside the fire exit she just disappeared into. She ran all the way down from the seventh floor, where she was residing, she kept running until she was finally out of the building, she immediately waved her hand to stop a taxi that was coming her way, but a guy wearing a suit got hold of the door first, they looked at each other and Tifa's eyes were in for the kill as she glared at him.

"I got this one first." She said with venom.

"No, I got hold of the do-" She silenced him by pushing him away from the cab then she hurriedly slid inside. "Hey! You ugly son of a bitch!" The man yelled and Tifa just started cackling inside the cab as she looked back at him, she waved her hand with a sweet smile before she looked up ahead.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asked.

"Shinra Network please." She said while she brushed her hopeless bangs with her fingers, some of them were sticking into her forehead because of her sweat. She kept looking at her wrist watch and she released a sigh of relief when they finally reached her destination, she gave the driver her fare before she hurriedly went out to start running again, she smiled brightly when she saw the main entrance and she started laughing like a crazy person as she reached it. earning perplexed looks from everyone she passed by.

"Hold up!" The security guard held up his hand in front of her face before she could even touch the door, she stopped on her tracks but she stumbled, almost falling to her face on the ground. "What's your business here?"

"Oh! I have a job interview here! And I'm almost late!" She exclaimed then she looked at her wrist watch, she gasped then looked up at the guard with wild eyes. "I have fifteen minutes! Fifteen minutes!" She said as she shook the guard by his arms.

"W-Whoa!"

"I need to get in!" She said then the guard studied her from head to toe before he raised an eyebrow. She looked down on herself.

She wore a lose fitting white dress shirt with long sleeves, a brown skirt that goes below her knees and some black, flat formal shoes. She wore large black rimmed glasses and her hair was in a ponytail but her bangs were everywhere and it was overall dry looking. Tifa looked up again with one eyebrow raised before the guard gave her a fake smile.

"Please go in and goodluck with your interview." _Goodluck with that ridiculous outfit_. He thought.

"Thanks!" She piped before she went inside, she started running again until she reached then reception where she plopped herself down on the desk, making the receptionist jump.

"Excuse me, the interview, field reporter..." She said while catching her breath. The receptionist stared at her bizarre appearance before she spoke.

"Fifth floor room 5098." She said while she too took in her appearance then she visibly grimaced making Tifa's blood boil.

 _Why you...!_

"An ID please so I can give you a pass." The receptionist said as she lifted her hand. Tifa rummaged through her bag then gave her card before she was handed a pass.

"Thanks!" She said with a fake smile before she hurriedly went over to the elevator. There were many people waiting along with her and hoped that she could squeeze herself eventually. When the elevator chimed, she hurriedly made her way through the crowd, she squeezed herself in and she pulled back her head when the door was closing. She tried to reach for the button but she couldn't, she stretched her hand and kept trying but it was no use.

"Which floor?" Someone asked and she looked on her right and saw a raven haired man, his hair was slick back and shoulder length and his stare was cold looking. Tifa gulped loudly before she spoke.

"Five... Please." Then he pressed the button. "Thanks..." She said quietly then she adjusted her glasses.

"No problem." His outer appearance totally contradicted the way he spoke, it was gently but firm. When she reached her floor, she smiled then hurriedly went out to look for the room of the interview.

"Oh! Here it is!" She exclaimed then she opened the door with a bang. Everyone looked at her direction as she stumbled her way in. She looked up around before she let out a nervous laugh. Everyone were either raising an eyebrow or scowling at her direction. She cleared her throat before she found a seat on the corner of the room. She looked around she suddenly felt self conscious. Everyone were wearing suits, professional looking and were obviously questioning her appearance. Someone was actually snickering at her direction which made her purse her lips.

"Tifa Lockhart." Someone emerged and called from inside of another room which made her smile brightly.

"Oh! That's me!" She raised her hand up while the person who called her raised an eyebrow.

"Right... This way please." He said slowly, Tifa stood up then followed him to go inside the room.

"Goodluck finding your way out of Dorkland." A woman with blond hair and big breasts said as Tifa passed her, the brunette look at her direction then raised an eyebrow.

"What's eating you? Didn't have enough dough to undo those fake uneven boobs?" She said with a smirk which made everyone laugh and the blond woman fume. She wiggled her eyebrow once before she went inside with a smug look on her face. The interview panel was stared at her with their eyebrows furrowed. She smiled brightly at them before she sat down on the chair in the middle. The panel was composed of three people, a man with raven hair and a goatie, who she recognize as the respected news anchor, Reeve Tuesti, she kept herself composed when she wanted to do was clobber him and have his autograph. Another one was the same guy in the elevator, she smiled at him but he didn't return it. The last one was a beautiful woman with brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail, some bangs were framing her face.

"You're name?" The guy in the middle asked. Tifa adjusted her glasses before she spoke.

"Hi, my name is Tifa Lockhart and I'm 23 years old."

"Tells us something about yourself."

"Oh, I'm from a small town named Nibelheim, I just graduated with honors at Nibelheim University with Communications arts as my major, and I aspire to become a news anchor that's why I moved here to the big city, I'm very hard working and I'm willing to endure anything just to reach my dreams, even if I have to crawl all the way up with weights on my hands and feet I would!" She said then she laughed but when she saw that no one was laughing she clamped her mouth shut. Reeve visibly sighed while he looked at her appearance.

"Your resume is impressive, you look like you are intelligent and talented, but you do realize that being a field reporter, you will need to appear on camera Miss Lockhart."

"Yes, Sir!"

"That won't do." He said as he gestured to all of her, it was true, her appearance was a disaster and applying in an appearance driven industry will end up in another disaster.

"Uhhh..."

"We need you to read these, we'll need to see how you deliver your lines."

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Her bestfriend and neighbor, Yuffie Kisaragi asked from the other line, Tifa sighed before she spoke.

"I got slammed, hard." She said while she angrily took a bite on her bagel.

"Not surprised." Yuffie said nonchalantly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tifa asked while she moved her head in a sassy manner.

"Look, I've telling you that I will help you get a make over because, let's face it, you're talented, you're smart but you won't go anywhere with that face of yours unless you're applying for a freak show." Yuffie started guffawing while Tifa sneered.

"Oh shut up." She pulled away her phone from her ear then she furrowed her brows. "Wait someone's calling." She ended her call with Yuffie then answered the other one. "Hello?"

"Miss Lockhart, this is Tseng, I was one of the panels earlier at your interview." The man on the other line said, Tifa gasped loudly before she spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Tseng, what can I do for you?" She asked then she bit her lip in anticipation.

"I need you to report back to me, I have a job offer you can't refuse." He said, Tifa's mouth fell open and her eyes went wild again.

"A jo... A jo..."

"Yes, I'll be waiting at the fourth floor elevator in five minutes." Then there was click. Tifa slowly lowered her phone before she started screaming and yelling while she jumped in the air, scaring everyone who were passing by.

* * *

"So, Mr. Tseng, what kind of job is this that you're offering?" She asked as she walked side by side with the same raven haired man in the elevator and in the panel.

"This job requires dedication, unlimited patience and endurance, and based on your interview, I'd say you are perfect for the job and the pay won't be bad as well." He said and she bit her lips while she closed her eyes tight.

 _Oh my gods I'm so excited! I'll do anything, I'll even be a janitor if I have to!_

"So... What is the job... Sir?"

"You will be working as a personal assistant for one of our famous talents. A model, to be specific." Tseng said. Tifa silently gasped at his statement.

 _I'll get to be close with one of the celebrities?!_

"Who is this personality Sir?" She asked, Tseng was silent for a while before he spoke.

"Our most in demand and highest paid male supermodel, Cloud Strife." Tifa stopped on her tracks with her mouth wide open in a silent scream, Tseng stopped as well to look at her with a perplexed look.

Cloud Strife, the epitome of human perfection, with a body of a God and a face of an angel, every woman in the planet would spread their legs just in the hope of touching a strand of his golden, spikey hair. He was a sex on a stick, a sexy prince with piercing blue eyes that will make you feel like climaxing just by looking at him.

 _Oh... My... Gods..._

"Oh my Gods..." She said quietly while Tseng watched her with an eyebrow raised. "Oh my GODS!" Then she shrieked, it was very ear splitting making Tseng and everyone passing by wince at the noise she was making. "OH MY GODS!" She ended the last word with another screech while Tseng held his hands up towards her to stop her but failing.

Tifa started imagining Cloud Strife, wearing a prince outfit and was walking towards her direction with a bouquet of flowers and handsome smile on his face.

"For you, my love, my sunshine, my beautiful maiden, the one who holds my heart." He said in a husky voice while offering the flowers at her direction. Tifa started giggling.

"You don't need to do that, but okay!" She said as she greedily took the flowers. Then Cloud started leaning forward while he slowly closed his eyes, Tifa closed her eyes as well and their faces were just inches from each oth-

Tseng snapped his fingers in front of Tifa's kissy face while he called her name, the brunette snapped back to reality then she cleared her throat loudly. The raven haired man raised an eyebrow again before he started walking again, Tifa followed after him.

"This is it." He said as he pointed at a door. "Would you like to meet your boss now?"

"Yes!" She said with huge grin on her face, she straightened her hopeless appearance when Tseng started knocking.

"Come in." A lazy voice sounded from the inside then Tseng opened the door, he went inside while Tifa followed after him.

And there he was, the man every woman in the planet was fantasizing about, his spikey hair and blue eyes were reflected on his vanity mirror while he stared with a bored look at Tseng's direction.

"Cloud, I'd like you to meet your new assistant. Miss Tifa Lockhart." Tifa straightened herself again when Cloud stood up to face them. Her breath hitched when she saw how truly perfect he was in person, but as soon as he landed his eyes on Tifa, he visibly grimaced.

"Just where did you get this disgusting thing?" He said while he looked at her up and down.

Tifa's image of the gentle and sweet prince Cloud Strife shattered all around her like a broken mirror. Her mouth slowly slackened and her glasses fell to her nose.

"Cloud, you will be in her care from now on, so be nice." Tseng said before he turned away to go out.

"Wait! You're leaving me alone with this... HIDEOUS CREATURE?!"

Tifa's eye twitched.

"Like I told you, you will be in her care from now on."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT IF SHE RAPES ME OR-" He stopped his rant when Tifa threw a cup of water all over him, she found it sitting on his vanity. "YOU UGLY BITCH!"

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that you prick?! Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can act like a little shit with everyone else!" She yelled as she angrily set down the cup back down. Tseng smirked while he stared at the feisty brunette, despite her nerdy appearance, she sure is something else, and she was perfect for the job at handling the most spoiled brat in the modeling industry.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Cloud yelled on top of his lungs but Tseng merely chuckled.

"Now now Cloud, I hired Miss Lockhart, that means I'll be the one who will decide if she's fired or not, and I would say that she isn't, a little disciplining will do you good." He said.

"What?" Cloud said through gritted teeth. Tifa gave him a smug smirk.

"Well, well, well, looks like we are going to be stuck together for a _long_ while, Mr. High status supermodel Cloud Strife." Cloud's nostrils were flaring and his eyes were hard as he stared at the wiggling eyebrows of his new assistant.

 _This is going to be interesting._ Tseng thought before he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Cloud gently snored with his mouth slightly open as he laid on his very comfortable bed while big fluffy pillows were spread all over him like clouds. It was a peaceful morning and it has been a while since he got a nice, long slee-

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPYHEAD!" Tifa yelled while she pounded a spatula on the butt of a frying pan very loudly. Cloud bolted up while he yelled on top of his lungs, frantically looking around with his blue eyes wild, the said eyes landed on Tifa who was still making the same noise even if he was already awake.

"You... YOU!" He yelled while he pointed his forefinger at her cackling self. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Tseng gave me the key, and I've been waking you up for the past thirty minutes but you sleep lik-"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BARGE IN HERE AN-"

"Stop whining and get ready, you have a photoshoot in an hour and we have to be there in thirty minutes." Tifa said while Cloud rubbed his face angrily, then he looked up at what she was wearing. She wore a white t-shirt with a grey sleeveless hoodie over it, some baggy jeans and white sneakers while her hair was still in that dry looking ponytail, her big glasses still resting in her nose. Cloud started laughing out loud while he slapped his thighs.

"What kind of an outfit is that?!" He started laughing again until he fell back on his bed. Tifa looked down at herself then she tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong with it? It's comfy and nice." She said then he started laughing louder.

"Are you a lesbian? Cause you sure dress like one." He said while he wiggled his eyebrows. Tifa's mouth went wide with a gasp before she spoke.

"I am not a lesbian." She said through gritted teeth. "Now get up and stop wasting time, _Mr. Supermodel._ " She said while she started making her frying pan noise again, Cloud put both his hands on his ears while he yelled angrily.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled while Tifa started walking away, cackling all the way to the door.

* * *

Tifa sighed as she looked at Cloud's schedule while she walked at the halls of Shinra Network, Cloud was in the dressing room getting ready for another shoot, the first one was already done and they spent their time together getting into each other's nerves, earning them perplexed looks every now and then.

 _Things you have to do for your future..._ Tifa thought with another sigh. She absentmindedly opened Cloud's dressing room while she still looked at the schedule, not knowing the events that was happening inside.

"Cloud, you need to-" She stopped dead on her tracks when she found the great Cloud Strife sitting on his vanity chair while getting cozy with a familiar looking woman, her light, shiny brown hair were tied in a ponytail in a pink bow, her bangs were framing her face and her eyes were a magnificent color of green, and she was straddling the said blond while he was cupping her buttocks. Tifa gasped loudly making both of them stop sucking each other's face to look at her. The woman eyed her with an eyebrow raised while Cloud stared at Tifa with a blank look.

"Don't you know how to fucking KNOCK?!" He yelled the last word but Tifa ignored him.

"What are you doing? You aren't even ready yet! And you're shoot is in fifteen minutes!" Tifa exclaimed as she made her way towards the couple, the woman stood up then she started to move forward, making Tifa stop on her tracks. The green eyed beauty crossed her arms in front of her while still eyeing Tifa with the same raised eyebrow.

"So you're the troll of an assistant my Cloudy-poo's talking about." She said, Tifa's breath hitched while she pressed her lips together, then she guffawed, really loud, her laughter was actually echoing on the halls outside while both Cloud and the woman gave her a perplexed looks.

"Cloudy-poo? That pet name fits him perfectly because he's such a little shit-"

"You don't ever shut up do you?!" Cloud yelled while he stood to charge at Tifa but his green eyed woman stopped him.

"Spicy, this girl, I like it." She said while she looked at Tifa up and down. "But... I hate you for calling my Cloudy that way." Her hard green eyes were piercing into Tifa's soul.

 _This industry is surely filled with brats_. Tifa thought then she gave the woman a sweet but fake looking smile.

"Oh I'm sorry to offend you Miss...?" She asked then the woman gasped.

"You seriously don't know me?" She asked, repulsed. TIfa tilted her head to think for a while.

"Nope, sorry, I don't." She said nonchalantly, but the truth is, she knew who the woman was.

Aerith Gainsburough, every woman envied her and every man wanted her, the fiercest female model in the industry, she's in every magazine covers and advertisements all around the city. But Tifa decided to piss her off by pretending not to know her.

Aerith gasped while she gave Tifa a disbelieving look while the brunette pursed her lips with a smug look on her face. Aerith came closer but Tifa didn't back away.

"The name's Aerith Gainsburough, don't you ever forget that... And keep those dirty hands of yours away from my boyfriend... You got that?" She said with her face filled with venom. Tifa merely shrugged and held her hands up in surrender with a bored look on her face.

"Sure, whatever you say, you're majesty." She said. "I wouldn't want to touch that anyway." She said with a smug smirk making Cloud's blood boil.

"Good." Aerith turned around to give Cloud a hot kiss while he wrapped his arm around her waist, they pulled away and while Aerith was walking away with her hips swaying dangerously, Cloud looked down to peek under her skirt with one eyebrow raised.

 _Gross._ Tifa thought.

"Are you done being a sick pervert? Well, what are you waiting for? Where is your stylist?" Tifa asked the blond as she looked around.

"She went home crying because she saw that ugly face of yours." Cloud said as he sat down on his chair, Tifa ignored his comment.

"I'll call in another one."

"You should get one for yourself, maybe you'll have a chance to look more human than a troll." Tifa started rolling Cloud's thick schedule before she smacked it on top of his head making him jump. "YOU FUCKI-" But she was already out the door.

She started running in the halls to get a new stylist for Cloud when she bumped into someone, she fell on her buttocks while the other one was the same.

"OW! Sorry!" She exclaimed and when she realized that she wasn't wearing her glasses, she started to look for it frantically, but her eyesight was terrible and everything was blurry.

"Where the hell are the-"

"Here." A deep but warm male voice said, she looked up while she squinted her eyes at the blurred figure in front of her. She carefully reached for her glassed before she put it on.

"That's better." She looked up to get a good look at the guy but she let out a gasped when she realized who it was. Purple eyes and Black spikey hair was all she could see.

"Za... Za... Za..."

Zack Fair, a famous runway model and actor, who had gotten many acting awards and is one of the hottest people in the planet, but not as hot as Cloud though, she wouldn't deny that.

"Hi! Sorry about that." He piped while he held out his hand to help her up, she shakily took it before he pulled her up from her humiliating position.

"T-t-t-t-t-thank you-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Don't get too nervous around me." He said with a handsome smile. Tifa loudly cleared her throat.

"S-Sorry... I'm such a big fan a-a-a-a-and-"

"You're at it again." Zack said with another smile, Tifa let out nervous laugh from both excitement and embarrassment.

"What's your name?" He asked. Tifa gasped while her eyes went wide.

 _He wants to know my name! HE WANTS TO KNOW MY NAME!_

"I-I'm T-tifa L-lockhart." She gasped again when he suddenly put his hands on both her shoulders.

"Breath... Just breath..." He said while he close his eyes, TIfa mimicked him and she inhaled and exhaled a breath before she relaxed. Then she gasped again when she remembered something.

"I have to go! I need to call a stylist for Cloud!" She exclaimed then she started running away.

"You're Cloud's assistant?!" Zack yelled after her while she was already away.

"Yes! Nice to meet you Zack and thank you!" She yelled back before she disappeared into the corner. Zack stared at the spot where Tifa had just disappeared. She looked funny and unappealing because of her clothes and her hair was super dry, but something about her was still etched on his mind.

When he gave Tifa her glasses and she looked up at him with her eyes squinted, he happened to saw the face of an angel, and it was one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen.

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"Cloud..."

"Just five more minutes mum..."

"Cloud..."

"I don't want to go to school..."

"CLOUD! PLANET TO CLOUD!" Cloud bolted up while frantically looking around with his eyes glazed over.

"NO PLEASE I DIDN'T DO IT!" He yelled with his hands held up in surrender. Tifa held her breath before she started laughing, she was laughing so hard that she fell over to he floor. Cloud's mouth and eyes were were open as he stared at the evil woman guffawing at his expense.

"What... The fuck..." Was all he could say.

"You have a magazine cover shoot in two hours, your highness..." Tifa said while still laughing. "Wakey wakey." She started to stand up. Cloud cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"Can't you wake me up like a fucking human being?! Why do you need to shout everytime?!"

"Because it's hard to freaking wake you up that's why!"

They have been working together for two weeks and it had become a habit that Tifa would wake him up every morning by yelling at him or throwing things at him.

"Fuck... I don't know what's worse, the way you wake me up or seeing that ugly face everytime I open my eyes." Cloud said while he rubbed his face. "Serve me breakfast now!" He commanded while Tifa was walking away.

"Already served, you asshole." She said but she only said the last two words to herself, but she couldn't help her smirk at what just happened. Cloud stared at her retreating form while his lips was pursed. The truth was, he was looking forward to breakfast everytime, but he won't ever admit that he loved Tifa's cooking. He hopped out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Give me more eggs and hurry up!" He said as he handed Tifa his plate, the brunette obliged and added more fruit for him as well. He started eating like a maniac again and Tifa knew how much he liked her cooking but decided to ignore it. Tifa was washing the utensils she used for cooking when he placed his plate on the sink, the brunette raised an eyebrow for finishing his food too fast.

"What? I'm starving it's not like I liked your cooking, don't flatter yourself!" He said defensively while walking away, Tifa smirked while she continued to wash.

"Whatever." She said, Cloud looked back slightly then he smirked when he continued walking away.

* * *

"Zack! This is horrible!" Coco Caspar, a famous fashion designer exclaimed on the other side of the line. "Allegra! She's got the chicken pox!"

"What? Chicken pox?!" Zack said while he talked on his phone.

"Everyone else is booked, the show is in a week, I need to get a replacement as soon as possible, it's the finale and that piece is the best in the collection!" Zack didn't speak for while and waited for the designer to speak again. "I need angelic but fierce for the piece, it is essential!"

"Okay... OKay... Calm dow-" Zack's eyes widened then he grinned big before he spoke. "I have someone."

"You do?!"

"I'll take her to you as soon as I get a hold of her."

"Great! You are a life savior Zacky! Thank you thank you!"

"Sure." The Zack flipped his phone shut, smiling as he started to walk away and head to the network.

* * *

Tifa couldn't help but appreciate Cloud's perfection as he posed for the magazine cover he was shooting, he was shirtless and water was dripping on his hair, face and torso, he looked really sexy as he ran his hands through his hair backwards with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, women in the studio were either squealing or fainting, earning perplexed looks from Tifa, if she hadn't known what kind of asshole he was, she would have been the same, but she couldn't deny how hot he looked.

"Okay, great Cloud, that's all for today, great work as always." The photographer said while he looked at his masterpiece, a woman approached Cloud to give him a towel while Tifa started scanning Cloud's schedule for the next day.

"Get me coffee, NOW." Cloud said while he sat back on his chair beside Tifa. The brunette looked up at him with a bored look then she slightly bowed her head.

"Sure, my lord." She said before she turned around to get his demand. Cloud did his magazine interview afterwards, the brunette had been sneering at how much he was acting all sweet and innocent as he answered his questions.

 _Lying pretentious bastard._ Tifa thought everytime. Then she would smirk. Cloud's phone rang and she saw that it was his mother calling so she immediately answered it.

"Hey Simone." Tifa answered with a smile.

"Tifa, darling, where is my son?"

"He's still doing an interview for a magazine."

"That ungrateful son of my mine haven't called me in a week!"

"He's just really busy." _Busy being an asshole._

"I know sweetie, can you tell him to call me after his interview?"

"Of course Simone."

"Thank you sweetheart, take care now alright?"

"You too."

"Bye." Then there was a click. _That prick won't even give time for his mom..._ She thought then she smiled sadly. _Must be nice to have a mom who worries for you like that..._

"Hey, Trollie, who was that?" Tifa jumped when she realized that Cloud was already beside her.

"That was your mother, she told me that you should call her after your interview."

"Yeah I'll call later." He said nonchalantly while he drank his water bottle. Tifa sneered at him.

"You should give her time, she really misses you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Ugh... You are really an asshole, you know that?"

"Only to you and your ugly face."

"Shut up Strife." Tifa said while she shoved his sandwich to his chest. Cloud gave her a lopsided grin to piss her off but it didn't work.

"You look pathetic." She said. Cloud pinched her cheek and pulled it painfully. "OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Call me pathetic again or I'll murder you, I'm sure no one will miss you."

"Whatever." Tifa said "Fucking prick." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Cloud asked. Tifa gave him a sweet but fake smile.

"Nothing."

* * *

Tifa was walking at the halls of Shinra after she was done reporting to Tseng, then she will get Cloud's dry cleaning afterwards.

"I'm so tired..." She whispered with a sigh, she removed her glasses to wipe them with her white T-shirt then she put them back on, then she yelped when someone grabbed her from behind and started dragging her away.

"What the...! HEY!" The next thing she knew, she was inside a dressing room that doesn't belong to Cloud. She hastily turned around to look at her her offender and she gasped when she saw Zack Fair holding both his hands up in surrender. "Zack?!"

"Hey! Tifa!" He said with a handsome smile. Tifa couldn't help but shudder.

 _He remembered my name?!_

"Hey! Hi! Ummm... What can... I do for you? And where are we?"

"My dressing room."

"Oh... And what are we doing here-OH!" She yelped when Zack went behind to place his hands on her waist, then he pulled her shirt backwards then looked at her reflection in the mirror, he gasped when he saw her sexy figure under the suddenly fitted shirt. He suddenly fished out his phone and he started dialing.

"I found her." He said with a huge grin on his face. Tifa gave him a confused look then she jumped when the door suddenly opened with a bang.

"Now where is my angel-" Coco Caspar gasped when she saw the disaster woman called Tifa. "This is the girl you were talking about Zacky?!"

"Yes." Zack said while he grinned.

"But... But...!"

"Hold on." Zack said then he suddenly removed Tifa's ponytail and her glasses, making her squint her eyes.

"Z-Zack?!" Tifa exclaimed. Then she gasped when Zack started ripping the lower part of her white T-shirt to reveal very toned stomach and perfect hips that were suddenly materialized with just a small move. Tifa shrieked then she placed her arms on her torso.

 _AM I GETTING RAPED?!_

She tried to cover herself more but Coco had already seen it. The designer gasped while he held out his hands towards the sky.

"This is... This is perfect! Zack! Where did you get this fine woman?!" He said while he studied Tifa, her long hair was messy but the way that it framed her beautiful and angelic face was the image he was looking for. Tifa still hid her torso with her eyes squinted because of her terrible eyesight.

"Z-Zack... What is going on-"

"You, Miss, are going to work for me in a week, Zack will be your mentor until then." Coco said.

"Excuse me, but who are you? And why am I being exposed like this?! And what is this work you're talking about?!" She asked the blurred face of the man. _Is he a pimp?! Am I getting sold?!_

"She can't see you." Zack said with an amused look.

"Oh, give her the glasses for now, we'll give her contacts later." Coco said. Zack placed Tifa's glasses back to her face. She blinked before she looked at the balding man in front of her.

"Who are you sir?"

"Oh!" The man started laughing forcefully, kind of offended that he was not recognized but he blamed Tifa's poor fashion sense.

"I'm Coco Caspar my dear, I'm a fashion designer and I'm here to tell you that you will be walking my final piece in my show." Coco said. Tifa gave him a confused look.

"What? I don't understan-"

"You will be walking in the runway for his gown collection in a week. I will teach you how to walk until then." Zack said with a huge grin. Tifa stared at him with a blank look for a minute, before she processed what he had just said.

"WHAT?!" Zack and Coco started laughing at how wide her mouth was at the revelation.

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews and appreciation of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Tifa had been staring ahead with her eyes unseeing for the past thirty minutes with Zack sitting in front of her, his elbows were resting on his knees and his mouth was resting on his intertwined hands. Tifa slowly lifted her head with her eyes still hollow making Zack raise an eyebrow.

"So..." He started.

"Runway model..." She muttered under her breath, Zack furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't even know how to wear heels let along to walk in it..." She said, her face not changing.

"Don't worry about th-"

"I'll just stumble and fall and humiliate myself."

"I'll be here to teach yo-"

"I'll-"

"TIFA!" Zack exclaimed while he snapped his fingers making her jump. "Don't worry about anything, we'll start your training tomorrow night." He said. Tifa stared up at him with a blank look.

"But why me? Of all people..." She asked.

"You're perfect for it that's why."

"What?" She asked, looking perplexed.

"Look, Teef, we really need your help... Please..." Zack pleaded. Tifa pursed her lips and thought for a while before she spoke.

"Is a week enough for me to be runway worthy?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" Zack piped with a huge grin, Tifa pursed her lips and thought for a while before she spoke.

 _I mean... This is the great Zack Fair asking a favor from me, my idol, my crush, every girl would kill to get in the position I'm in right now._ She giggled sinisterly in her mind.

"Okay, fine. I'll help."

"YES!" Zack yelled while he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"But... I have a condition."

"Alright, anything!"

"I don't want people to know that who I am, Coco didn't get my name so you'll have to introduce me as a different person." She said, Zack gave her a confused look.

"Why? You could start a great modeling career and you don't have to be bossed around by Cloud!" He sighed. Tifa sighed.

"Zack... My dream is to become a news anchor and if I'll do this modeling thing, do you think people will take me seriously if by any miracle, my dream comes true?" She asked, Zack gasped, looking offended.

"That hurt!" He exclaimed while he covered his chest with his hands like Tifa was sexually molesting him. Tifa snorted.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, think of it this way..." She thought for a while. "A porn star... A really known porn star decided to make a name for herself by appearing on a mainstream movie, do you think people will really take her seriously or all they will see are her ass and tits hidden under her clothes? Waiting for her to spread her legs throughout the movie, For those who knows her anyway which is 80% of the male population and 20-30% of the female's." She said, Zack couldn't help but laugh out loud at her statement.

 _I really like this girl!_

"The latter." He said with a wink.

"See what I mean?"

"I can't believe you compared a model to a porn star." Zack said deadpanned.

"I didn't compare who to who." Tifa said with the same deadpan tone. Zack laughed again then he ruffled her bangs.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Tifa." He stood up while Tifa started blowing raspberries on her lips.

 _Great. Sheesh. But the pay would be nice, I could buy that TV I really wanted._ She thought while her eyes were sparkling, imagining her new wide screen TV.

* * *

Tifa yawned as she shoved the key to Cloud's bachelor pad and she slowly went inside, only jumping in surprise when she saw Cloud shirtless and only in his boxers while sitting on his couch, his arms and legs greatly spread.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He asked as he stood up.

"I took a shit." She said with a deadpan look. Cloud made a loud sound of disgust.

"And you're holding my fucking dry cleaning?!" He said while he backed away, Tifa gasped loudly.

"Oh my GODS! I forgot to wash my fucking hands!" She exclaimed then she started rubbing her hands all over his dry cleaning making him scream.

"WHAT THE HECK YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING!" He yelled while Tifa started cackling.

"Jerk, I was at the network reporting to your manager." She said as she started to make her way to Cloud's room to hang the dry cleaning. Cloud followed behind her. "We have to go at Skye dome tomorrow at nine in the morning for your runway show." She said as she did her business with Cloud sitting on his bed, watching her. He grunted lazily in response. "I'm going now, please don't make it too hard to wake you up." She said before she went out the door.

"Hey Trollie! Make me something to eat first!" He commanded while he stood up. Tifa stopped on her tracks to turn around but she yelped when she realized that Cloud's half naked body was right behind her. She shrieked before she pushed him away making him scream and before he could fall over, Tifa ran towards him to catch him by wrapping her arms around his torso, their screams never leaving their throats. Cloud wrapped his arm around her as well and they both fell over. Both their eyes widened at an alarming rate when they realized the state they were in. Cloud was on top of the brunette and that was not all.

Their lips were suddenly joined together.

Cloud lifted his head to stare into her eyes behind her glasses which was miraculously still intact. Then Tifa started screaming, he yelled back back didn't move from his position with his arms still wrapped around her and hers were around him.

"Get off me! GET OFF ME!" Tifa yelled which made Cloud hastily stand up. Tifa held her hand to her mouth with her eyes wide.

"How dare you kiss me you troll!" Cloud said while he angrily wiped his lips with his hand. Tifa's blood boiled. She slowly stood up and her eyes were filled with fury.

"How dare me? HOW DARE ME?!" She started yelling while she charged forward to strangle Cloud, he too started yelling from her vice grip. "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Not surprising." Cloud said whie he held his breath from her grip. "LET GO OF ME!" Tifa pushed him backward before she released an angry breath. She started storming away past him leaving him breathing heavily on his own. Tifa covered her face to hide her blush and the blond was grateful that she didn't his red cheeks by the time she started walking away.

"Goddammit..." He muttered under his breath. He was embarrassed, not because he kissed the woman he called ugly. But it was the fact that his heart was beating madly.

 _What the fuck... She's just a fucking ugly bitch who stole a kiss from me..._

A/N: Umm-hmmm... Keep telling that to yourself Cloudy-poo. That was total chaos in his room back there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Tifa and Cloud are walking towards the latter's dressing room while the brunette was going over his schedule for the day.

"...And you have a fashion spread for Harper magazine after lunch." Tifa said while scanning his schedule while the supermodel only grunted in response with a bored look. Tifa sighed then held her notes to her chest, how they managed to stay casual after what happened the night before was beyond her. Well, Cloud hadn't been talking to her or insulting her since it happened so she guessed that he too was embarrassed or awkward. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tifa!" The brunette's eyes widened before she slowly looked back, Cloud did the same and he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the beaming Zack Fair approaching them. Tifa smiled sweetly but it was clearly fake making Zack laugh.

"Hey... Zack..." Tifa let out a nervous laugh.

"Why do you know her?" Cloud asked the raven haired model and actor with an eyebrow raised.

"I bumped into her a few days ago!" Zack said with a handsome smile. Tifa laughed nervously again.

"Literally." She said, Zack threw his head back to laugh.

"Yes, that's right."

"And you talked to her? You didn't run away while scared out of your wits because of her ugly face?" Cloud said, taken aback. Zack gave him a perplexed look.

 _What the hell is wrong with this dude?_

"Are you kidding me? Of course not! Tifa is nice and the she's coolest girl I've ever met!" Zack said, Cloud snorted.

"What spell did you use to make Zack act like this to you? I knew there was something wrong about you, you're a fucking witch because you look like one." Cloud said with a smug look. Tifa merely rolled her eyes while Zack was still perplexed.

"Hey, Tifa." Zack said.

"Yes?"

"You know... I don't have an assistant..." Tifa gave him a confused look.

"Uhhhh..."

"If this guy is treating you like shit, you can come to me, work for me and you'll be treated the way you need to be treated." Zack said with a handsome smile on his face. Tifa's eyebrows shot up while Cloud's eyes hardened and his fists started clenching.

"She works for me and don't you dare steal her from me!" The blond model exclaimed while Tifa gave him a perplexed look, Zack, however, beamed at the blond.

"Oh yeah? But the way you're treating her," Zack suddenly pulled Tifa's hand towards him making her yelp and Cloud's eyes to widen. "I believe she deserves someone better."

"No." Cloud pulled Tifa's other hand to pull her closer to him making her yelp again. "She's my troll and mine alone!"

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or repulsed by that statement." Tifa said, deadpanned.

"You're even calling her a troll!" Zack pulled Tifa towards him again. "Tifa, if he's still abusing yo-" Cloud pulled Tifa towards him again.

"There's no way she'll work for yo-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tifa inhaled then exhaled with her eyes closed and both her hands were in front of her. Then she suddenly walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Zack asked.

"Away. From the two of you." She said while still walking away.

"You can't just walk away from me!" Cloud exclaimed. Zack gave him another perplexed look.

"Sure I can, I'm doing it right now!" Tifa yelled back. Cloud and Zack glared at the each other before the blond ran after his assistant.

"Bye Tifa! I'll see you later, I've missed you so much and I'm glad to see you again!" Zack yelled while smiling brightly, Tifa waved her hand in the air without looking at him while Cloud stopped on his tracks to glare at the actor's retreating back.

* * *

Zack kept looking at his wall clock with his feet fidgeting as he sat on the couch on his home, he was waiting for Tifa to arrive so they can begin her runway training. His face brightened when the doorbell rang, he was so excited that he began stumbling towards his door to answer it. He looked at his monitor and when he saw Tifa adjustng her glasses on the other side of the door so he immediately opened it.

"Hey! Come in!" He piped while he side stepped for Tifa, who was slowly walking in while staring in awe at the actor's bachelor pad.

"Wow... Your place is awesome, so much better than Cloud's." She said while Zack closed the door.

"Really? Well, thanks! Make yourself at home!"

"Thanks..."

"Anything to drink or..."

"No, it's alright."

"Did you have dinner yet?" Zack asked.

"Yeah... I ate dinner at Cloud's. You?"

"Oh... Okay! Yeah, I've already eaten. Shall we start?"

"Okay... I'm kind of nervous." Tifa said while she rubbed her left arm. Zack gave her a reassuring smile before he spoke.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"Okay, what do we do first?"

"Hold on." Zack went over to the couch to get a red paper bag. He started to get the items inside and it happened to be a shoe box, which he opened to reveal black, three inched heel pumps. Tifa's eyes widened and her mouth slackened at the sight of the shoes.

"Wow... Ummm..." She laughed nervously again.

"Come here milady." Zack gestured his forefinger towards him, Tifa gulped loudly before she made her way towards him. The actor asked her to sit before he removed her sneakers and socks, Tifa protested but he swatted her hands away playfully before put the pumps on her feet and it was perfect fit.

"Wow..." Tifa whispered while she stared in awe at how good it looked.

"Looks good, huh? Come, let's try standing up." Zack held out his hand so Tifa could grab it, then he pulled her up and that's when her knees started shaking.

"Oh my...! Holy hell!" Tifa exclaimed while she held unto Zack for dear life.

"Take it easy, don't rush it." Tifa straightened up with her knees still trembling but after a minute, she managed to stand up straight, Zack smiled then back away.

"No no no no! Don't go! I might fall over and die!" Tifa exclaimed making Zack laugh. She could already imagine the newspapers for the next day.

 **High Heels of Death: Woman dies from losing her balance.**

 _What a disgusting way to die!_

"Just checking your posture." Zack went back to her to hold both her hands. "Take a step."

"W-What?"

"Now, come on, you can do it." Zack reassured, Tifa gulped before she took a step, her knees started trembling again and she was finding it hard to balance but Zack was holding her firmly. She took another step slowly, then another, and another.

The night progressed and so did she, she managed to slowly walk without Zack holding into her though she would lose her balance from time to time, but she managed to walk straight after a while, slowly anyway.

"See, you're a fast learner!"

"Because I have a great teacher." She said breathlessly. "This is more exhausting than I thought. How can women survive like this?!" She yelled, Zack threw his head back to laugh.

"No pain no gain." He said with a smile. "I think we're done for today."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tifa said before she started walking towards the couch to sit down and take her shoes off.

"This is yours by the way, take this home so you can practice as well." Zack said while he put the shoes back in the box. Tifa's mouth fell open.

"But...! That looks expensive and-"

"Shush, it's a gift." Zack said with a small smile. Tifa's face softened then she adjusted her glasses before she spoke.

"Thanks Zack..." She said as she leaned back on the couch. Zack did the same while they faced each other.

"You're something else..." He said quietly making Tifa's breath hitch. He lifted his hand to brush a few strands from her face making her blush. Then he took back his hand before he stood up with Tifa watching him, shocked at what just happened.

"I'll take you home." He said with a smile.

"N-No! It's fine I can manage." She said. Zack shook his head.

"Come on, let's go!" He piped while he pulled Tifa away from the couch making her yelp. "Oh, your shoes."

"Oh!" Tifa turned around to grab the paper bag before she followed Zack out the door.

* * *

Cloud tossed and turned on his huge and comfortable bed, he couldn't sleep at all that night. He decided to lay on his back while his bright blue eyes were glued to the ceiling, he looked on his right to look at Aerith's bare back before he looked up again. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were hard as he slowly lifted his hand, then he carefully ran his forefinger on his lower lip while a pair of ruby eyes flashed in his mind.

A/N: Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews everyone! I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The runway show (Will be on the next chapter) will be inspired by Victoria Secret's fashion show so it'll be a colorful and fun one (because Coco is fun), and of course, Zack and Tifa (and her new identity) will be the main attraction of the show.

Two chapters? I got excited that's why! But I'll focus back on my other fic so maybe I won't update this tomorrow. Oh and in case you're wondering, Tifa's oversized breasts is non existent here (Model standards). Just average but firm and tight lmao.

 **Six**

Tifa had been practicing walking on her heels at both Zack's home and her own home for three days with the help of her bestfriend Yuffie, who had been cheering for her to no end to the point that it was exhausting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOUR BACK IS SLOUCHED! STRAIGHTEN UP! STOP POUTING!"

"I'M TRYING!" Tifa straightens herself up. She had been balancing her herself with two hard bound books on top of her head. Yuffie started guffawing.

"Oh man, of all people to do a runway show." She started laughing again. "But I'm proud of you." Yuffie said with a reassuring smile. Tifa pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Awww. You're making me cry..."

"STRAIGHTEN YOUR BACK AND WALK A STRAIGHT LINE!" Yuffie yelled while she ate her popcorn making Tifa jump, she caught the books in time not to let them fall. Tifa exhaled then she straightened her body and held her head high without making the books fall. She started walking on the straight line that she set up on her floor using a white tape. When she reached the end of the line, she turned around to start walking again but she started swaying her hips, Yuffie nodded her head in approval like a pervert while looking at her bestfriend up and down.

"Nice..." She said quietly to herself.

"How was that?"

"Perfect, I can't believe you did that in just a few days."

"I can't believe it either. We have rehearsals on Friday and I was scared that I wouldn't do it on time but... I'm glad." Tifa said with a sigh while she removed the books off her head.

"Just keep practicing." Yuffie said.

* * *

Tifa snored slightly with her mouth open as she leaned back on the backseat of the car, both her and Cloud are on their way to the blond model's photoshoot. Cloud had been giving her a perplexed look for a long while now but he didn't bother to wake her up. When his eyes landed on her open mouth, he gulped with a pained expression on his face, then he licked his lips before he looked away.

 _What the fuck?_ He heard Tifa snort making him chuckle. _What a pig._ Then he looked at her direction with an amused look and he chuckled again when he saw her smacking her lips loudly. _A cute pig._

"Sir, we're here." The driver said.

"Hey, trollie." Cloud started poking Tifa's cheek. "Trollie!" He poked her harder which made her wake up with a start.

"No, not the... Peanut butter sandwich..." She said quietly while she looked ahead with her blood shot eyes. Cloud furrowed his brows while holding back his laughter.

"What?"

"Whut...?"

"Weirdo, Let's go, we're here. Hurry up!" Cloud commanded then he slid out the door.

"Shit..." Tifa whispered before she gathered Cloud's stuff and went out of the car as well. She ran after Cloud and when she was walking side by side with him she started yawning loudly. Cloud looked at her direction.

"What the hell did you do? Why are you so sleepy? You were snoring like a troll in the car back there, your nickname fits you perfectly you know that?"

"Oh shut up." Tifa said while she rubbed her eyes behind her glasses. Cloud couldn't help but smirk and admire the woman, she was the only one who lasted working for him, most of them would go home crying after only two days tops. But she managed to stay with him for a long while and her feisty personality was what he liked the most, that's why he's doing everything to piss her off everytime.

"Don't eat anything on your own later, we'll have lunch together." Cloud said firmly on his commanding tone which earned him a confused look from Tifa.

"What?" She asked, Cloud cleared his throat loudly.

"You're questioning your boss now?! Is that it?!" He yelled. Tifa held out her hands up in surrender.

"I've always been questioning you, because you make stupid decisions." She said flatly with a bored look on her face. Cloud turned around to hide his smirk before he started walking away.

"Remember what I told you!" He yelled, Tifa pursed her lips with a confused look while she stared at his retreating back.

"What a fucking weirdo." She said to herself with an amused look.

* * *

Saturday had arrived and the night of the runway show was starting in thirty minutes. Every model were in the backstage, male and female, doing their hair and make up and some of them were already in their respected gowns, dresses and suits.

"Alright everyone, please focus I don't need any sloppy walks tonight! I want you to work it just the way I like it!" Coco yelled while he clapped his hands. Then he smiled when he saw someone on one of the vanities, wearing a white robe, some curlers on her shiny hair and she was getting her make up done. He approached her then he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kali." He said, a pair of beautiful ruby eyes looked back at him, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Coco, have you seen Zack?" She asked.

"Oh, he's doing his fitting, oh look at you, you are the most beautiful here tonight. I'm expecting you to be the best on that catwalk hmmm." He said making Tifa laugh nervously.

"Of course Coco. I hope I won't disappoint you." She said while she looked back at her reflection on the mirror.

 _I'm like a totally different person._

"Kali! Kali!" It was Zack and he was breathless, he was already wearing his dress shirt which was still unbuttoned and some black slacks.

"Zack? What's up?" He leaned forward to whisper on Tifa's ear.

"Cloud and Aerith are sitting on the front row." He whispered.

"WHAT?!" Tifa exclaimed making everyone look at her direction. She laughed nervously. "Sorry..." She looked back at Zack. "What am I going to do, what if he recognizes me?!" She hissed. Zack looked at her appearance.

"I don't think he would." He said with a bright smile as if what he said was not offending at all.

"Ouch?" Tifa said making him laugh.

"I'm just kidding. But, you look stunning." He said as he gestured to all of her. "I'm proud of you, I've seen your walk yesterday and you're better than the rest of these veteran models." He whispered making Tifa giggle.

"Oh stop it you."

"I gotta go back, See you on the runway, and goodluck." Zack kissed her cheek taking her by surprise. She stared at his back with wide eyes while everyone else were giving her envious stares.

 _Great Zack, look what you've done._

Her make up artist removed her curlers making her hair bounce down. Tifa couldn't believe at what she was looking at, her hair was shiny and smooth, her face was flawless and the make up made it better and she was wearing heels.

 _Daddy's going to flip when he sees me like this._ She thought of her father with a smirk, she asked Yuffie to record her walk on video so she can send it to her father.

"Kali, put this on now please." Coco said as he held out an very beautiful white gown, Tifa nodded then she stood up to remove her robe, revealing a white corset underneath and some white underwear. Coco and her make up artist helped her put on the dress. When they were done, Coco couldn't help but admire the way it fitted her perfectly.

"You look stunning! it's like it was made for you." He said. Tifa smiled as she stared at herself. It was a white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline showing some cleavage, the top part was corset like with many lace and crystals, the layered skirt is short in the front, but the train in the back is big, super long, flowy and it has many layers, and it looked feathery from afar. She wore white, three inched pumps with crystal all over it, some white and lacey short gloves for her hands and her make up artist finished her look with vine designed silver clip wth crystals in it and it was clipped on the right side on her hair. Tifa held her mouth with her hand, taken aback at how she looked, every model was looking at her in awe as well.

 _Amazing... Wow..._

"Alright everyone, show starts in fifteen minutes! Everybody ready!" Coco yelled, Tifa held her hand to her heart, trying to calm it down.


	7. Chapter 7

**First off!** Like I said before, the show is inspired by Victoria's Secret fashion show, not your typical runway show where the models are stiff and stone faced, it will be flirty, fun, with lots of smiles from the models and cheering from the crowd.

I've directly referenced Miranda Kerr for Tifa's walk, if you want to see how awesome I pictured Tifa was on the runway, better watch Miranda Kerr's Victoria's Secret Runway compilation on youtube.

First half: Short dresses and semi-formal wear for both men and women. (20 models, 10 each gender).

Second half: Gowns and suits (18 Models, 9 each gender plus two finale (Zack and Tifa)).

 **Seven**

Tifa held her hands to her chest while breathing heavily, the models for the first half were already in positions and she thought since she's going to be the last one to go out, she still have time for a panic attack.

 _Oh Gods... What have I gotten myself into?!_

"Hey." She yelped at the masculine whisper behind her ear making her offender laugh. "Hey... Relax..." Zack started massaging her shoulders. Tifa studied his attire,he wore a black dress shirt with a white pin striped necktie, a black vest, a stunning formal maroon trench coat which was unbuttoned that reaches below his knee, a dark grey scarf that was draped on his neck, black fitted slacks that had him bulging in places which made Tifa gulp loudly, and some dark brown formal shoes. His hair was not in it usual spikes, but it was down with a few waves here and there with his bangs framing his face, it was messy but sexy.

"You look... Oh my..." Was all Tifa could say. _He looks so hot oh my GODS!_ Zack winked at her with a smile. _I'M FUCKING MELTING!_ She heard that Coco was already talking on stage, doing his introduction to the crowd, she knew that any moment the show will start. They have a monitor inside the backstage where they can see what was happening outside, she grimaced when the camera suddenly focused on the audience, to Cloud and Aerith to be specific. _Dammit._

"You okay?" Zack asked. Tifa sighed then she nodded.

"I'm fine. Has anyone ever puked on the runway before?" She asked making Zack and the other models beside them laugh.

"You'll be fine. It's easy as pie." Zack said. Tifa snorted.

"Easy for you to say." She said with an amused look. Zack suddenly grabbed her hand to squeeze it, Tifa's face softened and she squeezed it back, they faced the monitor while standing side by side, their hands latched together. Tifa was seeing how the catwalk looked from the monitor, the colors, the designs, everything. It was perfect, Coco was really a visionary. And the crowd, it was packed with lots of celebrities and personalities, including her boss, much to her dismay.

"Whatever you do, don't make eye contact with him." Zack said. Tifa nodded with a nervous laugh.

"Of course." She said with a sigh. Then she heard the dreaded words she didn't want to hear at that moment.

 _Please enjoy the show._

The stage went dark as soon as Coco was already inside the backstage. Smoke started appearing on either side of the starting point and blue lights started to flicker in time for the first few beats of the music. The first model came out and that's when the catwalk brightened up with lights and lasers and she started walking with a smile on the long catwalk, her short dress flowed in time with the sway of her hips, when she posed on the end of the runway, another model appeared, it was a male and he too started walking with a sexy smirk on his face, when he was at the end, he removed his jacket then he hung it on his shoulder before he smiled at the camera, after that, he turned around so the next model can walk in.

There was a huge screen on top of the runway where people could see the collection from afar, the camera would always focus from their feet up to their faces when they reach the end of the catwalk, and that's when Tifa started sweating.

"Shit, my face is going to be all over that screen, what if he recognizes me?" Tifa hissed to Zack, who was pursing his lips, not denying the possibility. Her ruby eyes were a dead give away.

"Just deny if ever he confronts you and don't make eye contact with him, whatever happens."

"Okay..." Tifa said while fanning herself with her gloved hand. "Holy..." She whispered.

Both of them continued to watched as models winked and smiled their way on the runway, the way they bounced as they walked was really amazing and Tifa felt suddenly inadequate in front of all these professionals who were doing the job for years already. She was nervous, extremely nervous and she didn't know if she was going to pass out on the catwalk and humiliate herself forever.

After the first half, a popular hip hop group, Turks, started performing on the catwalk, the three members, Reno, the leader and insane dancer with the fiery red hair, Rude, the bald big guy with a tongue of a God for rapping, and Elena, the sweet voiced and beautiful blond girl that blends perfectly with the other two. They gave a very awesome performance that the crowd went wild. They were also managed by Cloud's manager, Tseng.

Tifa started fidgeting when the performance was over, she knew it was the second half already and she couldn't control her panic.

"Holy shit, this is it. Oh my Gods." She hissed making Zack smirk.

"You can do it, I believe in you." He whispered huskily making her eyes widen. Then he did something that made her eyes even wider.

He kissed her, on the lips.

He pulled away gently to look into her beautiful but wide ruby eyes, and after a while, her face softened and she smiled, he smiled back.

 _Holy shit!_ She thought. _He kissed me!_ She wanted to scream and shout it to the world but she couldn't, though other models had been gossiping about them already, they've seen the kiss after all, a thing that Tifa didn't realize.

The stage darkened again and after a while, the music started, the colors of the catwalk changed to red and lights and lasers were all over the place, it was when the first model appeared when everything brightened again, Tifa smiled as she watched the model move, her flowy red gown looked like it was floating by the way she was moving in time with the music. She started posing at the end, giving the camera a flying kiss before she turned around and the next model was already making his way towards the end of the catwalk. Tifa started breathing in and out while she closed her eyes, she was right behind Zack who was going out first since she was the last one. She straightened her posture to get ready for her turn, which was only fifteen models away.

She was worried about Cloud recognizing her, but she will deal with that later by cursing him or yelling at him, she chuckled as she imagined the look on his face whenever she did that. Then she stared at Zack's back, she couldn't help but smile at the kiss he gave her, but she didn't know what it was about, she never had a boyfriend and she didn't know if he was already her boyfriend or that was just nothing. The models were going out one by one and Tifa stared at the monitor beside her, her heart was beating madly and she felt like passing out specially when it was Zack's turn to go out. Coco was beside her to cue her entrance. She exhaled loudly before Coco spoke.

"Go Kali."

Tifa started walking in with a smile, she posed with her hands on her waist at the start before she bounced her way to the runway with the long train of her dress flowing and bouncing along with the movement of her hips, her hands never leaving her waist. She saw that Zack was already making his way back at the long runway and he smirked with a wink at her when he walked past her, that's when she grabbed her long train from her sides and she spread them like wings with a beautiful smile on her face. Yuffie was on the audience recording her bestfriend and she had been squealing and cheering ever since Tifa came out, people were cheering for her as she reached the end of the runway, she let her train loose and she placed her hands on her hips once again to pose with a smile, then she winked at the camera before she side aside her train to turned around and go to the exit.

Zack had been watching from the monitor with a proud smile on his face while Coco was squealing in delight, clapping his hands while he did so. When she already inside the backstage, Coco kissed her cheeks before he went out of the catwalk. Zack enveloped her in a hug before he gave her a kiss again, Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck while she kissed him back.

She did what Zack told her, that whatever happens, she shouldn't make eye contact with Cloud who was directly below her when she was posing at the end, that's why she didn't get to see the look of great shock that was plastered on his face the whole time.

A/N: That was so exhausting to write but it was worth it! Hope you enjoyed that lmao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about the very last model who walked on the runway, the moment she emerged from backstage, he couldn't help but notice that somehow, she was familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. It was when her face was upclose in both the catwalk and the screen that he notice something about her.

Her eyes.

Those familiar ruby orbs were the same as the ones he had always been sneaking a glance with. The eyes of someone who had been putting up with him with her curses and yells. The eyes of someone named Tifa Lockhart.

 _No, that girl is a model and Tifa is..._ He couldn't help his snort when he thought of Tifa's disastrous outfits.

"Cloud! Come on let's go see Zack!" Aerith piped while she pulled him towards the backstage. He didn't respond with his all hollow for his mind still filled with those big ruby eyes. He let himself be pulled away until they reached their destination, and his eyes widened when he saw the woman again, and he saw how Zack wrapped his arms around her shoulder while she leaned on his chest. Aerith stopped on her tracks before she called the raven haired model and actor.

"Zack!" She exclaimed, the model looked up then he suddenly hid the woman behind him when he saw Cloud, earning him suspicious looks from the blond.

"Hey! Aerith!" Zack said, hiding a hyperventilating Tifa behind him. The green eyed beauty hugged him making Tifa back away. Cloud continued to eye the brunette model who was not looking everywhere but them.

"Zack, you were so great out there, like always!" Aerith said with a smile. Zack scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Rith."

"Who's that?" Cloud asked flatly with a blank look as he stared at the model behind Zack, who let out a nervous laugh when Tifa pinched his coat.

"Well... This is..." He placed his arm around Tifa's shoulder to pull her towards him. "Kali Marc."

"Hey." Tifa said while she briefly lifted her eyes to look at both Aerith and Cloud, the blond scowled while Aerith briefly glanced at her from head to toe but didn't acknowledge her.

"I heard you're shooting a new movie?" Aerith said, ignoring Tifa. Zack cleared his throat.

"That's right." He said with a smile. "Hey Kali, I think Coco is calling you." He told the brunette while he widened his eyes slightly, Tifa knitted her eyebrows together then it shot up in realization.

"Oh, right, I'll see you later guys." Tifa said without looking then she hastily turned around, Cloud never leaving her retreating back until it disappeared.

"I'm going to make a call Aerith." Cloud said to his girlfriend who was still chatting up a storm with Zack, she only nodded in response, not really looking at him when he turned around to go out the backstage. He fished out his phone to start dialing a number then he put the ear piece on and he heard ringing after. It rang for a while before someone spoke. He opened his mouth to talk but stopped when he heard the message.

"Hi! This is Tifa but I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep! BEEP BEEP BEEEEEPPPPPPPP!" He winced at the noise then there was a beep. Cloud flipped his phone shut and he stared at it for a while. It was odd for him because Tifa always answered the phone, but he figured that she didn't want to be bothered on her day off, she asked for it so she can have a break after all. But he still can't let go of everything that was going on, first Zack was suddenly close with Tifa, of all people, then Tifa asked for a day off for the day, and on the same day, he saw a model with the same eyes as his assistant who was also looking too close with Zack.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ He thought with a sigh while he rubbed his face.

* * *

"You were so good out there Dorkoid!" Yuffie piped as they rode the elevator in their apartment buiding, Tifa put her forefinger to her bestfriend's lips so hard that it was deformed.

"What the heck? Don't say that out loud! And stop calling me Dorkoid!" Tifa hissed making Yuffie guffaw.

"It's not like anyone knows what I'm talking about. And that name fits you, you and your fucking dork glasses." Yuffie said while she flicked Tifa's glasses.

"Stop it!" Tifa hissed while she fixed her glasses back to her nose.

"Alright, my lips are sealed."

"Did you get everything on video?" Tifa asked with a smile.

"Yup! I promise it won't disappoint." The elevator chimed and they both made their way out when the door opened. But both of them stopped on their tracks when they saw someone unwanted outside Tifa's door making the brunette to let out a tiny scream of horror.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!_

"Holy shit..." Yuffie whispered with her eyes widening. The blond supermodel who was Cloud Strife looked at their direction as he leaned on Tifa's door, a scowl visible on his handsome face.

"What the... Why are you here?" Tifa asked as she approached him.

"So... I'm going to go now, see you later Teef!" Yuffie hurriedly opened her door and slammed it shut. Tifa slowly turned to look at Cloud, who was staring through her soul with his magnificent blue eyes, she did a fake smile then let out a forced laugh.

"How did you find out where I live?" She asked with the still fake but venomous smile. Cloud raised an eyebrow with a bored look.

"I have my ways." He said deadpanned. Then he noticed her hair, it was shiny and soft and not in a messy ponytail, but it was held up in a bun with some hair strands framing her face. Tifa opened her door and he followed her inside even if she didn't invite him in, he then closed the door behind him. "Where were you?" He asked and he saw how Tifa flinched at his question.

"I uhh... Why are you asking me such questions?! You're not my father or my boyfriend!" She yelled earning her another batch of raised eyebrow with the still bored look.

"I was just wondering because you weren't ANSWERING MY CALLS!" He yelled the last three words making Tifa jump.

"I was in my day off you jerk!" She yelled back, she saw how Cloud's nostrils flared up.

"Where were you? Why can't you answer my question?" He asked again. Tifa sighed.

"I was out having dinner with Yuffie!"

"Then why is your hair so shiny and shit?" He asked, Tifa inwardly gasped.

"I... We went to the salon, I decided to spend some of my hard earned money from baby sitting a spoiled supermodel by beautifying myself!" She said. Cloud snorted.

"Like that'll work on you." He said, Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Shut it blondie! Now get out if you're just going to-HEY!" She yelled when Cloud suddenly removed her glasses, she squinted her eyes while she tried to grab the item but she couldn't see where he was hiding it. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Cloud stared into her face while he hid the glasses behind him, Tifa had been reaching for it that she got too close to him, their faces only inches from each other. The blond model stared at her slightly parted lips with his heavy lidded eyes while she still reached for the item he hid behind.

"Cloud! I can't see!" She exclaimed. Cloud decided to place back her glasses on her face taking the brunette by surprise. She blinked before she stared angrily at the blond but her face changed instantly when she saw how he was looking at her.

"Cloud...?" She blushed when she realized how close they were and his intense gaze was making her heart beat uncontrollably, it went on for a while before Cloud suddenly looked ahead with his lips parted while releasing a ragged breath. Then he turned around to go out the door without another word, leaving a very confused Tifa behind.

 _What... Just happened...?_ She thought while she held her hand to her chest. The last time she felt like that was when she was about to walk out on that runway.

* * *

Cloud leaned on the door as he thought of the face he saw a while ago, there was no mistaking that it was the same girl he saw on the catwalk that night. He closed his eyes to think further then he yelped when the door suddenly opened making him fall on his butt hard on the floor.

"HOLY FUCK MY ASS!" He exclaimed while he grimaced from the pain, Tifa covered her mouth with her hands while she shook from her silent laughter.

"Oh my...! I'm sorry are you okay?!" She asked with a huge grin and when she was trying to help Cloud up, he swatted her hands angrily then he stood up, hissing while he rubbed his buttocks then he started storming away, leaving a silently laughing Tifa by her door.

"Bye... Make sure you get your ass checked." She said with a smile before she started her soundless laughter again while she clutched her stomach.

A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked the show! Thank you so much for your reviews! Poor Cloud and his sexy buttocks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

 **A/N: First appearance of Vincent Valentine, please take note that his hair here is short, the same look he had when he was still a sexy little turk mmmm, I absolutely love that look.**

Cloud didn't have any work for the day so he decided to stay home, he had called Tifa to keep him company and so they can go through his schedule for the next day. He had been watching Tifa make lunch, not really taking his eyes off her. He had noticed a little improvement on her wardrobe. She wore a grey off shoulder long sleeved shirt, some fitted jumper shorts that ends above her knees and some white sneakers, her shiny hair had been done in a loose bun with some bangs framing her face, though her glasses were still the same, she looked different and he couldn't deny that she was getting cuter.

"Why the hell are you wearing that?" He suddenly asked with an irritated tone which made Tifa look at him in disbelief.

"What? You're questioning my clothes again and why?" She asked with the same irritation.

"Because it looks... Normal." He said, Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me for being normal then." She said, Cloud sunk further into his chair with his arms crossed in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at her and he couldn't help but notice how her shorts was showing off some pretty nice behind. He sighed with a sneer then he rubbed his face. The image of the model walking down the runway came flashing back in his mind and he was pissed.

"What's taking you so long to cook that?!" He asked making Tifa chop her onions harder and faster in frustration.

* * *

The blonde super model was making his way towards his dressing room when he heard a familiar voice, he stopped on his tracks around the corner to listen to Zack Fair and it sounded like he was talking on the phone.

"Okay... Where are you right now... Oh... Okay, can you give me your address then?... Unit 549 Phoenix Building right across Seventh heaven bar, got it... I'll see you later..."

Cloud's eyes widened and shock was written all over his handsome face from what he just heard.

 _That was... That was Tifa's address!_ He decided to show himself to the actor while he cleared his throat loudly. Zack looked back over his shoulder then he smiled at the blond model.

"Hey, Cloud! What's up man?" He said as he faced him. "How have you been taking care of my Tifa?"

 _MY TIFA?!_

"Since when was she yours, Zack?" Cloud asked with a frown. Zack threw his head back to laugh making the blond roll his eyes.

"I'm just messing with you. See you later!" Zack started jogging away with Cloud following him with his narrowed eyes.

 _I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!_

* * *

Zack slid out of his car in front of Tifa's apartment building, another person got out of the passenger seat then looked up the building.

"Come on Vince, this is it." Zack said while his companion only grunted in response. They both went inside the building and went straight for the elevator. They were quiet the whole ride and when they reached the fifth floor, Zack looked around to find Tifa's door and when he did, he smiled brightly then he started knocking. Minutes later, they heard the locks and bolts being undone and the door opened with a beaming Tifa behind it.

"Hey! Welcome. Oh, who's your friend?" Tifa asked as her eyes landed on the very good looking raven haired man on behind Zack, her breath hitch as she stared at him.

 _He looks like a prince! An extremely hot and sexy prince!_

Indeed he does, especially with the way his semi messy raven hair framed his face, the left side of his hair was fuller that it was almost covering his crimson eye in a sexy way.

"Oh, this is Vincent, he's also a model, I hope you don't mind me bringing him, sorry, I should have told you." Zack said while scratching the back of his head. Tifa shook her head with a smile.

"Of course not! The more the merrier. Come in, come in!" She piped before she stepped aside. The male models entered her apartment while they both looked around, Tifa couldn't help but notice how good Vincent's nape looked with his hair.

 _What the heck is wrong with me, crushing on someone's nape?!_

"Not bad, your place is so cute, just like you." Zack said with a smile making Tifa raise an eyebrow.

"Whatever Zack, Oh, by the way, I'm Tifa, nice to meet you Vincent." She held out her hand to the model who took it with a shake.

"Nice to meet you too." He said with his husky and sexy voice. Tifa laughed nervously on her mind.

 _Oh my... Why is he so good looking?_ She noticed that Vincent didn't let go of her hand immediately which earned him a questioning look.

"Sorry." He said as he pulled back his hand like he was burned. Zack looked at the two then he smirked.

"Sorry about that, but Vince here is a sucker for cute girls with big nerdy glasses." He said and Tifa noticed how Vincent's eyes widened and his cheeks suddenly reddened before he looked away.

"D-Don't be ridiculous." He said, Zack beamed at the way he stuttered while Tifa pressed her lips together with an amused look.

 _If that's true... Wait! First of, I'm not cute because according to my beautiful and wonderful boss, I'm ugly as fuck and a walking fashion disaster, and second, my bestfriend called me Dorkoid, and third, I kissed Zack! But we're not in a relationship at all. So what does it mean then? The kiss meant nothing or do we-_

"Tifa!" Zack snapped his fingers in front of her face making her jump. "You alright? Kind of lost you back there." He said with a smirk. Tifa gave him a huge, sheepish smile.

"Sorry." She said, smile not leaving her face. Vincent couldn't help but chuckle with an amused expression because of her face while Zack was laughing.

"Okay. But that's what I like about you, being such a weirdo." Zack said.

"Uhhh... Thanks?" Tifa said, unsure if she should be flattered or insulted. Zack was about to speak again when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket to flip it open and his face fell when he saw the name on the screen. "Ummm... Hold on, I... I'm just going to take this." He said. Tifa furrowed her brows before she shrugged. Zack turned around to out the door, gently closing it behind him. Tifa looked back up at Vincent with another smile.

"Why don't you sit down? Do you want something to drink? I have soda, juice, water..."

"I'll have soda, if that's okay." He said. Tifa smiled with a nod before she turned around to get him his drink. Vincent hid his blush by covering the lower part of his face.

"Hey Tifa, I found this in front of your door." Zack said as he went back inside, following behind him was a snorting Yuffie.

"Oh yeah, I asked her to come over too." Tifa said. Zack looked down on Yuffie before he held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Zack, nice to meet you." He said, Yuffie gave him a sheepish smile before she shook his hand.

"I'm Yuffie. Dorkoid's bestfriend-"

"Stop calling me Dorkoid!"

"-and her life saver, I was the one who found her selling crack on the streets-"

"I don't sell crack! Stop telling lies!"

"-and I brought her here so she can have a brighter future, Nice to meet you too. You look so handsome in person." She said before she let go of his hand. Zack started laughing again while Vincent was smirking.

"Awww... Thanks Yuffie, you girls are hilarious! Oh man... Oh! And this is my best bud, Vincent Valentine." He gestured for the sexy raven haired man on the table who briefly waved at her. Yuffie stared at him, thunderstruck. Tifa noticed how her bestfriend was looking at the model and her face fell.

 _Great, so much for my infatuation._ She could already hear something shattering like a mirror and she was sure it was her fragile heart. _Goddammit!_

Just then, there was a knock on the door, Tifa looked up after she placed Zack and Vincent's drink on the table and she started to go towards her door.

"You expecting anybody else?" Zack asked.

"No, no one else." She said, she peaked at her peephole and she loudly gasped whe she saw the person standing outside. His blond hair was all over the place and his blue eyes were actually looking straight into her hidden ones, obviously furious about something.

 _WHAT IN THE WORLD?!_

A/N: I know the feel Tifa, I too have started an infatuation for my Vincent Valentine, nyuk nyuk. Thanks for the review guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Tifa's mouth was so wide open and she didn't know if she should answer the door or not, the fuming blond behind it was the last thing she needed that night, and the fact that Zack was there was not a good thing either.

 _WHAT AM I GOING TO D-_

"Tifa? Who's in there?" Yuffie slowly looked over her shoulder with a huge nervous smile that Yuffie ended up spitting her drink from the look on her face.

"It's Cloud...!" She whisper yelled, pure horror etched on her face. Yuffie's mouth formed a perfect 'o' while Zack mouth was wide open, Vincent merely raised an eyebrow. Tifa straightened up and she jumped when there was another loud knock on the door.

"Hey Trollie open up!" She could hear him yelling at the other side, she became worried that he might cause a scene so she opened the door immediately, but as soon as she did, Cloud's furious face immediately faded and it was replaced by a very fake, sweet smile which made Tifa gulp loudly.

"Hey... Cloud... What brings you here?" She said in a shaky voice before laughing nervously. The fact that she didn't yell or curse at him was already indicating that she was guilty about something.

"What took you so long to get the door? Oh, I was just dropping by to check on my dear assistant and oh!" He said with that still fake smile. Tifa couldn't take her eyes off his messy hair. "You have guests." He said in a fake happy tone with that stil fake happy smile making Tifa let out another nervous laugh. "Is that Zack Fair? I didn't know you were extremely close that he's coming to your house."

"Y-Yeah... Well..."

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in so I can join your little party? My dear assistant?" He asked and his fake and sweet smile grew even bigger that it made Tifa shudder.

"O-Of course... Come in Cloud." She side stepped so he can come in and he shoved a box on Tifa stomach emitting an 'oomf' sound from her.

"What is thi-" She stopped talking and her mouth slackened when she identified the box. It was the cake that Cloud bought with him when they were in one his photoshoots and Tifa loved it so much she ended up eating half of it.

 _Tifa didn't stop shoving a forkful of the cake into her mouth while she moaned in delight, Cloud stopped midair in eating his portion to look at Tifa with a perplexed look._

 _"What the hell, STOP EATING LIKE A FUCKING PIG!" He yelled which made Tifa shriek._

 _"What?! It's so good and I don't think I'll be able to eat something as expensive as this again! I'd rather pays my bills than buy this! So I'm savoring the moment! Don't be a killjoy!" She said then she started eating along with her moans of delight again, she was so busy that she didn't see the smirk that was plastered across Cloud's face as he watched her eat._

Tifa smiled as she looked down at the box before she closed the door gently.

"Hey Cloud! What's up!" Zack said as he give the blond a man hug who didn't return it and only grunted in response.

"Sorry to crash your party." Cloud said in gritted teeth, irritation evident in his voice. Zack laughed before his eyes landed on the blond's hair.

"What's wrong with your hair? it's everywhere man!" Zack said before Cloud started narrowing his eyes.

 _Cloud was waiting in his car that was hidden outside Tifa's apartments complex when a car pulled over in front of the building, minutes later, Zack Fair and Vincent Valentine emerged from it and when they were making their way inside, that 's when Cloud started pounding his steering wheel angrily while he yelled on top of his lungs._

 _"WHY AM I ACTING THIS WAY OVER HER?! WHAT IS THIS I'M FEELING IN MY CHEST?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING INSIDE MY HEAD?!" He started screaming while he furiously ran his hands through his hair then he started pounding his steering wheel again but he hit the horn repeatedly instead, he heard a few cars' alarm going off after that._

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He heard someone yell outside so he hurriedly drove out of the place with a sheepish grimace in his face._

"The wind blowing outside was..." He said with a blank look. Everyone raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"O...kay...?" Zack said.

"Why don't you all take a seat so we can eat alright?" Tifa said while she carried the cake to her kitchen. But she whispered something on Cloud's ear when she walked past him.

"Thanks for the cake Cloud, you remembered." She said, Cloud's eyes widened slightly before he looked down on her face. He blushed before he looked away.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, Tifa smirked before she went on her way.

Dinner went great, much to Tifa's relief, though Cloud had been glaring at Zack the whole time everytime he would touch Tifa in any way. Yuffie on the other hand had been busy staring at Vincent, who was busy staring at Tifa, and Tifa was busy herself in staring at Cloud, who was glaring at Zack, who was staring at her.

 _I didn't know that we have a freaking staring contest_. She thought. She decided to occupy herself by cutting the cake instead.

"I'm gonna cut the cake." She said deadpanned as she stood up. Cloud stood up as well.

"I'll help."

"Oh no, you don't need t-"

"I'll. Help." Cloud said again in gritted teeth. Tifa shrugged before she turned around with Cloud following behind her. Once they were in the kitchen, they were standing side by side with Cloud placing some saucers on the counter top and Tifa was unpacking the cake.

"Oh... This looks yummy! Thank you Cloud." She said as she set aside the box, Cloud only grunted in response.

"What the hell are you doing with Zack?" He suddenly asked quietly that only her could hear and he saw how she flinched.

"I uhhh... We're just friends Cloud."

"Oh really? Since when are you two so close like this that he goes over to your house?" Cloud asked irritably, Tifa looked at him in disbelief.

"Why are you asking questions like that? I'm your assistant but it doesn't mean you can control everything going on with my life!" She hissed which made Cloud release a loud sigh before he pounded the counter top with his hand.

"I DON'-" He stopped to take a deep breath, then he leaned on the counter top with both his hands while he looked down. Tifa stared at him, utterly confused at the way he was acting.

"What is going on with you Cl-"

"I don't want you to spend your time with any other guy." He suddenly said which totally shocked the brunette, she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. Cloud shook his head before he pushed himself up then he turned around to leaned his lower back on the counter top instead, he looked up, as if thinking of what to say then he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Cloud? What... What do you mean-"

"I don't want to see you with any other guy, other than me." He said and this time, he told her that while his brilliant blue orbs looked straight into her ruby ones. Tifa stared at him with a pained expression, still confused. But she couldn't help but suddenly admire how handsome he looked, he was really a perfect being, physically anyway, and she felt herself melting under his intense gaze.

"Cloud..." Was all she could say.

"You know what, forget it, do whatever you want, I don't care." He said before he went out of the kitchen, leaving a very confused Tifa who was holding her hand to her chest, attempting to calm down her raging heart.

A/N": AAAHHH thank you so much for everyone's reviews! I really love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Cloud was walking down the halls of Shinra to go to his dressing room, absentminded, the conversation with Tifa the night before had been repeating in his head, he was lost in his thoughts until he found Zack and Tifa talking outside his dressing room and both were looking happy and laughing about something, his nostrils immediately flared up, his eyes hardened and his fists clenched and before he could show himself, Tifa's phone went off making her jump, she fished it out her pocket before she answered it.

"Hello?... Yes?..." She was smiling but her face slowly fell, her eyebrows were knitted together until her entire face turned to complete horror. Zack furrowed his brows as he watched, her mouth was open and her eyes were like she had seen a ghost. Cloud wasted no time and he decided to show himself, who ever she was talking to on the other line was telling her really bad news.

"What...?" Was all she could say after a few minutes. "I'll be there right away..." She whispered before she slowly lowered her phone, her face not changing.

"Tifa? What's going on? Hey!" Zack tried to snap her back to reality by shaking her by the shoulders but Cloud swatted both his hands away, his eyes filled with fury.

"Don't you fucking touch her, and stop flirting with her when your hands are all over Aerith." He said that totally shocked Zack.

"What? What are y-"

"Don't you think I didn't know about the two of you? I've known for a while now and I've just been waiting for her to break it off with me but she's so thick skinned that she not even doing that." Cloud said, Tifa slowly looked up Zack, disappointment visible on her face. "Anyway, what we and Aerith had wasn't real, it was all physical and you can have her all you want from now on, one man's trash is another one's treasure." Cloud said before he pulled Tifa along with him, leaving a very dumbfounded Zack behind. Cloud angrily opened the door to his dressing room, pulled Tifa inside then he slammed it shut. He watched Tifa's back for a while before he spoke.

"Who was that?" He asked while he went over to his vanity to lean on it. His eyes widened when he saw how much Tifa was shaking from head to toe.

"I... Can I have... Leave... For two days..." She said quietly.

"I'm not allowing it until you tell me what's going on." Cloud said, Tifa was quiet for a while before she spoke.

"...My father died... He had a heart attack..." She said quietly with her head down, Cloud's eyes widened before he stared at her with a pained expression, but she was not crying at all, her face was showing all the hurt in the world, but no tears were coming out.

"You can have the week off." Cloud said while he studied her features, the brunette looked up at him, taken aback.

"But... I just need two day-"

"Just take the week off." Cloud said firmly. Tifa nodded before she turned around.

"I'm returning to Nibelheim tonight... Thanks Cloud..." She said, and before she could go out the door, Cloud spoke.

"I'm sorry about your father." He said, Tifa nodded without looking at him then she was out the door.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Tifa, I wish I could go with you, but I can't, I have exams." Yuffie said as she hugged her bestfriend, they were outside the apartment building so she could atleast get Tifa a taxi.

"It's fine Yuffie, I can manage..." TIfa said with a sad smile. Yuffie was getting aggravated at Tifa's lack of reaction about her father's death. Just then, they heard honking on the side of the road, both girls were surprised to find Cloud Strife looking out the car window.

"Get in the car." He said, Tifa and Yuffie looked at each other before they both approached the car.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked.

"I'm coming with you to Nibelheim."

"But, you have work an-"

"It's been taken care of."

"But-"

"Just get in the car." He said, irritated. Tifa sighed before she opened the door to slide in.

"Bye Yuffie." Tifa said.

"Bye, take care of her Cloud, will ya?" Yuffie said, Cloud only grunted making Yuffie sneer before he started driving away. Yuffie and Tifa waved at each other before the brunette looked up ahead on the road.

"You didn't need to do this Cloud." Tifa said.

"Stop complaining. Go get that paper bag on the backseat." He said, Tifa did what she was told then she gave Cloud a questioning look. "Look inside." He said again and she did, her breath hitched when she saw a beautiful lacy black dress, she felt the fabric between her fingers and her lips started quivering.

"This looks expensive, I can't take th-"

"Just take it."

"...Thank you Cloud..." She whispered. She was quiet for a while before she spoke. "When my mom died when I was little, my dad didn't know a thing about raising a daughter, or how to dress one." She let out a humorless laugh. "He always dressed me like a boy, and the boys in town thought I was a tomboy so they wouldn't treat me like a girl, that's why I'm boyish in so many ways, and I adapted their traits as I grew up." She said with a sad smile. "But even if I grew up not knowing how to be a normal girl, I never hated my father for it, he loved me deeply and unconditionally... And with this..." She buried her face on the fabric of the dress and her shoulder started shaking. "I would be able to wear a dress before he would be buried deep into the ground." She started sobbing while she shook all over. She didn't get the chance to send her father her runway show video and she regretted that, a lot. Cloud slowly pulled over to the side of the street before he suddenly grabbed Tifa by her shoulder and enveloped her to a hug, Tifa was taken by surprise by his sudden action but after a while, her face scrunched up in pain before she started bawling like a child, her cries were loud and unrestrained that Cloud was finding it hard to hold back his own emotions, it was overwhelming to see someone as strong willed and feisty as her break down like that. Cloud blinked multiple times before he held her tighter.

"You won't be alone, I'll be here..." He whispered. Tifa held him tighter while she nodded.

"I know... Thank you... Thank you..." She said in a stuffy voice. Cloud caressed her head while he rocked her until she calmed down, it took a while, but he was patient enought to wait. When her cries have died down, he looked down at her to see her tear stained face.

"You okay now?" He asked. Tifa nodded before they both reluctantly pulled away.

"Sorry you had to see that..." Tifa said in a stuffy voice with a small laugh while she wiped her eyes, Cloud lifted his hand to caress her head again, Tifa looked at him before she leaned her head on her backrest.

"Thank you for taking me... But why are you being nice to me, huh?" She said while she sniffed which made Cloud roll his eyes, he opened his mouth to yell but Tifa beat him to it. "Wait, don't answer that, I'm afraid to know the answer." Tifa joked before she let out a shaky breath. Cloud gently pushed her left cheek with fist with a small smile which made her laugh stuffily. Then he suddenly grabbed her hand that was resting on her lap, taking her by surprise again.

"Just hold into my hand the whole way, so won't feel that you're alone." He said while wearing his serious face, Tifa couldn't help but smile sadly, she squeezed his hand and he squeezed her back before he pulled it away again, leaving Tifa disappointed.

"Wait, I have to turn on the engine." He said with a small grin, Tifa laughed while she wiped her eyes before Cloud grabbed her hand again to intertwine their fingers. Tifa took a deep breath before Cloud started driving away.

"Just go to sleep, it'll be a long drive." He said, Tifa looked at him and she leaned her head on the backrest before she closed her eyes, the sound of her father's laughter echoing on her mind.

A/N: Cloud's backstory will be revealed soon and we will find out why he was acting the way he was. Thanks everyone for your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

Cloud adjusted his tie in as he stared at himself in the mirror on the guest room inside the Lockhart residence. He sighed before he went out the door only to find Tifa emerging from her own room and he studied her form from head to toe, the way the dress he gave her hugged her body was amazing, it only reaches her knees and the sleeves only reaches her elbows, then he looked down at her shoes before he raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that?" He asked with a perplexed look, Tifa looked down at the shoes that Zack gave her then back up at Cloud with a questioning brow.

"They're shoes." She said.

"Since when do you wear heels?" He asked making Tifa roll her eyes. "You don't wear heels."

"Well sometimes I do, these are gift from Zack by the way." She said. She saw how the model's eyes hardened for a brief second before he spoke.

"Take those off." He said, then without wasting any time, he barged in into her room to look for something, and when he found it, he lifted it up for her to see, it was her black sneakers. "Wear these."

"Why?" She asked, becoming irritated.

"Those are not you." He pointed on her heels. "This is you." He gestured for the sneakers. Tifa couldn't help but smile at him, and without further ado, she kicked off her heels before Cloud asked her to sit down on her bed.

"You're not going to rape me, are you?" She asked with a huge grin on her face, Cloud, who was kneeling down in front of her looked up at her with a perplexed look.

"What the fu-"

"I'm just messing with you."She said. Cloud snorted then proceeded to put on her shoes with a smirk.

"Why, do you want me to rape you? Because if you do, I won't hold back." He suddenly asked which made her flinch. Then she started laughing while she smacked his head, hard, making him yelp. "GODDAMMIT WOMAN!"

"Sorry... But you're being a sick pervert." She started laughing again. She watched him while he put on her shoes and when he was done, Tifa stood up to look at herself in the mirror, she gasped when she saw that her shoes actually went well with her dress. "Wow... It looks... Cute..." She said as she tilted her body look at her feet in different angles.

"Let's go, we don't want your guests to be kept waiting." Cloud said while he stared at her at the mirror, he saw how Tifa's face fell suddenly so he approached her to put a hand on her shoulder. "You ready?" He asked, she nodded slowly before Cloud pulled her away to go out.

* * *

Tifa and Cloud were standing in front her father's open casket, the brunette had been visibly shaking while Cloud never removed his hand on her shoulder, they were getting whispers and gossiping from everyone in the village, they recognized Cloud after all. She was trying hard to control her tears as she looked down at the peaceful face of her beloved father.

"Hi Dad... I just want to let you know that I'm here..." She smiled sadly. "Dad... Here with me is my boss, do you see him? He's a supermodel and he's very handsome, isn't he?" Shes said while Cloud glanced at her. "But he's a bully, he yells at me all the time and he calls me ugly." Cloud slowly lowered his hands away from her shoulder while looking at the peaceful man in front of him, fear visible on his bright blue eyes. "He's a demon in sheep's clothing, He always treats me like crap, he's mean, has anger problems, a control freak and is verbally abusive." She said again and Cloud was already nervously looking around, scared that the vengeful spirit of Tifa's father will suddenly appear to strangle him to death. "But despite that, he's very nice in his own way, he took me here and even bought me this dress... Do you see this, Dad? It's beautiful isn't it..." TIfa said before her lips started quivering. "I just wish you could see it..." She whispered before she started sobbing with her eyes tight shut. Cloud's face softened then he wrapped his arm around again to pull her closer to him. He kissed her forehead before she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Tifa was the last one to place a flower on the closed casket before it was operated to go down the ground, she started sobbing again as she watched her father being buried while Cloud never removed his hand on her never took her eyes off her father's casket until it was fully covered in dirt, she then buried her face on Cloud's chest to weep some more while the blond was patient to let her cry.

"Sorry for soaking your expensive suit, that's really big of you, for letting me soak it like that." Tifa said while she nursed her drink, the funeral was over and guests were piled in their home.

"Don't worry about it, that'll cost you though." Cloud said which made Tifa roll her eyes.

"I knew there was a catch."

"Oh, Tifa." Her eyes widened when she heard the voice of the one and only mean girl of Nibelheim, Cissnei.

"Cissnei." Tifa said with a fake smile when she finally faced her.

"How's life in Midgar? Have you succeeded in your dream to become a news anchor? Or did you end up cleaning floors because you couldn't get through the interview because of your ugly looks?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, Tifa opened her mouth to yell and curse but she couldn't, it was her father's funeral and this girl doesn't know the meaning of respect and class, and there was no way that she would tell her rival since childhood that she was merely an assistant to a popular celebrity, who was also with her that moment, Cloud looked at Tifa with his eyebrows knitted together then at the mean girl, the said mean girl finally noticing him and her eyes widened at an incredible speed.

"Oh... Oh my Gods... Oh my Gods... You're Cloud Strife..." She said in an almost whisper. Tifa rolled her eyes while Cloud gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." He said flatly with a bored look.

"But... But... What... Why are you... Are you with...?" She asked while she looked at Tifa then back at Cloud, Tifa sighed and opened her mouth to speak when she felt Cloud grab her left hand but kept it hidden behind her skirt then she felt something being inserted on her ring finger, she froze then she glanced at Cloud who was just staring ahead to Cissnei. She subtly looked at her hand from behind him to find a beautiful platinum ring, the top part was a rose and on the middle of it was a small ruby. She inwardly gasped and when she was about to asked him about it, he spoke and what he said turned the heads of everyone in the room.

"Yes, I'm with her." He said before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. " And I'm her fiance."

Everyone's mouth were wide open, including Tifa's.

* * *

"Why would you say that Cloud?!" Tifa asked him while they were inside her room when the guests have finally left. Cloud ran his hand through his golden locks before he spoke.

"I saw how she was treating you and I wanted to teach her a lesson."

"But... Pretending to be engaged to me is a little bit too much! Have you forgotten who you are? This will start a ruckus! Remember that everyone knows that you are with Aerith!"

"Aerith and I have ended a long time ago."

"Even so, you didn't break up with her!"

"I already did."

"When?" Tifa asked with her arms crossed.

"Last night." He said which made Tifa scoff.

"Last night? And now you're freaking engaged to your ugly assistant?"

"Okay fine, I was rash and stupid."

"Yes you are." Tifa said with her eyebrows furrowed while Cloud let out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry, alright." He said quietly, Tifa's eyebrows shot up, not sure that she heard him right.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She asked with a smug look on her face making him sneer.

"I said I'm sorry! Okay?!" He yelled.

"See Dad? Anger problems." TIfa said with the still smug look. Cloud rolled his eyes and it was then that Tifa looked at her left hand.

"But why are you carrying a ring with you?" She asked.

"Yuffie told me that it was your birthday next week, and I was planning to give you that today as an advanced gift... To cheer you up." He said his last sentence quietly but Tifa heard him. She smiled before she went closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you... It's beautiful..." She said. Cloud slowly embraced her then he nodded. "But this will cost me, will it?" She asked which made him chuckle.

"Good to know your brain's working." He said that earned him a smack on his arm.

"And yours isn't! How are we going to deal with this FREAKING ENGAGEMENT?!" She suddenly yelled while she pushed him harshly away.

"I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!" He started yelling on top of his lungs and they continued bickering while Tifa's neighbors looked up at the Lockhart residence with perplexed looks, their muffled argument were fully heard but they couldn't understand what they were fighting about.

"Not even married yet and they're already at war." A village elder said with a shake of his head.

A/N: Can you imagine these two being married? Total chaos that's for sure. But totally hot, make up sexy time will commence after that, that's for sure. Thanks for your reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Now as a thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows, here's a little something I made for you, lmao. YOU MUST LOOK.

s32 DOT postimg DOT org SLASH tvlnczt2d SLASH cute DOT jpg

 **Thirteen**

It was already night time and the two 'engaged' couple were very exhausted not just from the funeral, but from their non stop arguments. Tifa was standing in front of her room when Cloud got out of the shower, but she didn't look up at him, not even flinching even if he was shirtless and only wearing pajama pants, she was used to him flaunting himself in front of her all the time. The blond model stopped in front of her with a questioning look while he wiped his hair clean with a small towel.

"Are you going to talk about it or not?" He asked, Tifa looked at him with a perplexed look.

"What?"

"What's bothering you?" He asked. Tifa shook her head before she spoke.

"Nothing..." But Cloud knew that she was lonely, she was sad because of her father, his face softened before he started pushing her towards her room, then he closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing? Are you finally going to rape me?" She asked while she covered her chest with her arms, Cloud furrowed his eyebrows before he suddenly pushed her down the bed making her yelp. Then he crawled up while staring at her, his eyes predatory before he held both her hands on either side of her head on vice grip.

"Why do you keep saying that I will rape you? Do you want me to? Are you secretly desiring my body before you go to sleep huh, my dearest assistant." He said in a low husky voice which made Tifa gasp loudly.

"You've got the nerve t-" She gasped again when he suddenly lowered his head rapidly but he didn't kiss her, he lifted his head again before he lowered it again rapidly then withdrewing just as fast. He continued doing that while Tifa did her best to avoid his face while she whimper yelled under him. He started chuckling after a while before he rolled over to lay beside her, leaving Tifa still frozen on her spot, with her hands on either sides of her head and her eyes tight shut. She crack open an eye to make she was not imagining him away from her.

"Sleep." He suddenly said, Tifa looked at her left before she whacked his chest making him yelp. "Why you-"

"That's for torturing me, Goodnight." Tifa said with a grin before she removed her glasses then she turned to her side to face away from him. While Tifa was trying to sleep, he was lying awake with his arms under his head, he didn't know how long he stared at the ceiling when he suddenly heard a sob from her. He looked at his right with his eyebrows furrowed and when he realized that she was crying, his face softened and he too laid on his side to snake his hands on her waist, then he pulled her closer to his chest. Tifa kept crying for what felt like hours but Cloud just stayed there with her, at one point, Tifa turned around to face him while she too started wrapping her arms around his waist, she started to calm down after a while before sleep took over her, Cloud followed not long after.

* * *

Tifa woke with a moan, she squinted her eyes from the hurt she felt by the time she opened them, she slowly blinked sleep away before she found herself looking up the face of Cloud Strife, she pulled away a little to stare at him.

She never knew that her life long crush would be this close to her, both of them intertwined together and she felt her heart beating madly for him. She sighed before she slowly lifted his arm from her body then she sat up but before she slid out of bed, she kissed his cheek then she placed a pillow for him to hug. She smiled before she went out the door to make them breakfast, as soon as she closed the door, Cloud smiled while he slowly opened his eyes, then he touched the part where Tifa kissed him, he smiled again before he hug the pillow tighter.

* * *

Cloud yawned loudly as he made his way to the kitchen. He gently rubbed his eyes before he turned to look at Tifa's back, who was pouring some coffee for him.

"Morning my lovely boss." She said, Cloud smirked before he sat down on the chair.

"I knew you fancied me." He said before Tifa slammed his coffee mug in front of him making him jump. Tifa turned around with a smirk before she poured coffee for herself.

"We should go back to Midgar today, we can't risk your work." She said. Cloud looked up at her.

"What? What abou-"

"The funeral's done, everything's been taken care of, so we can go back." She said as she made her made to sit across from him. He scratched his head before he spoke.

"Are you sure?'

"Yeah, and besides, we don't know when the engagement issue will spread so we need to do something about it." Tifa said before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Just go along with the engagement, look at us, we're like a married couple, we stay in the same house, you cook breakfast for me, we sleep next to each other, the only thing missing is the sex." Tifa spit her coffee all over his face before she started at coughing fit. "Holy shit woman!" Cloud yelled as he shook his arms and head.

"What the hell ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Tifa yelled as she stood up, her chair making a screeching noise against the floor making them both wince.

"Well, it's true, we've even kissed already." Cloud said with a bored look, Tifa gasped at his statement.

"That's not counted! It was an accident!"

"Accident or not, it was still a kiss, your lips touched mine. A. KISS." He hissed the last letters like a snaked making Tifa groan in frustration. Cloud chuckled while he watched.

"Okay, fine, we kissed, so what?! Zack kissed me an-"

"What...?" He asked, his voice filled with venom. TIfa stopped talking before she let out a nervous laugh.

"What I mean is... Well..."

"He kissed you? The fucker kissed you? And did you like it?" He asked again. Tifa gulped before she spoke.

"Well, it was just the heat of the moment..."

"When did it happen?" He asked in gritted teeth. Tifa's eyes widened in realization.

 _Oh crap! OH SHIT! IT'S THE RUNWAY SHOW!_

"I uhhh..."

"Whatever." Cloud said before he turned around, Tifa licked her lips with a worried look before she ran after him, she grabbed his arm but he swatted her away. TIfa's nostrils started flaring up.

"Why are you acting like this?! So what if we kissed?! For all I know you've been fucking Aerith like yo-"

"STOP IT!"

"WELL IT'S TRUE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I CAUGHT DRY HUMPING O-O-O-O-O-OR YOU PEEKING DOWN HER ASS O-"

"Stop it." He warned, Tifa crossed her arms in front of her.

"Or what, mister Strife?" She said, a scowl visible on her face. She gasped when she was suddenly pinned on the sink with Cloud hands resting on either side of her hips. He didn't say anything, he just stared into her with heavy lidded eyes. Then he slowly licked his lips before his eyes landed on her plump and pink ones, Tifa let out a small shaky whimper before he started leaning in, Tifa closed her eyes tight while she pressed her lips together and when their faces were only inches from each other, Cloud's phone rang. He pulled away with a frustrated sigh, he looked up while he tightly closed his eyes before he turned around to grab his phone on the counter top. He angrily answered it.

"Yeah?" He listened with his eyebrows furrowed before he glanced briefly at Tifa. "We're on our way." He flipped his phone shut. "That was Tseng, we gotta go back to Midgar now." He said before he started going away to get ready, leaving Tifa alone, all shocked and frozen on her spot. She covered her mouth with her hand before she started screaming, muffling it with both her hands.

 _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! AGAIN?!_

Cloud on the other hand had been breathing heavily while he leaned behind his door.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I WANTED TO KISS HER AND MY HEART IS BEATING LIKE THIS!_ He started stomping his foot angrily while silently screaming _. I GOT TURNED ON GODDAMMIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME WOMAN?!_ Then he started jumping up and down while he still did his silent screams.

"CLOUD! STOP STOMPING LIKE A FUCKING GIANT YOU JERK!" TIfa yelled from downstairs making him grimace sheepishly.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: as a compensation for the late update, here is another photo for you.**

 **i DOT imgsafe DOT org SLASH 6b39787 DOT jpg**

 **Enjoy. :D Nyuk nyuk nyuk.**

 **Fourteen**

Tifa was in her bedroom to get ready for their departure, they were going back to Edge after an hour and she was in a hurry because she knows her boss too well that he was going to lose his patience any minute, but she still couldn't get over the almost kiss and she was still uneasy about that.

"Hey Trollie! Hurry up!" Cloud yelled from the other side of the door making her groan.

"Just a minute!" She yelled back as she shoved the last of her clothing, she was zipping her bag shut when her phone suddenly rang, she grabbed it from her study table, flipped it open then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kali Marc?" A woman with a sexy voice said on the onther line, Tifa's eyes widened when she heard her stage name.

"Uhhh... Y-Yeah, this is her, who is this?" She asked nervously.

"Hi, I'm Loretta from Queen magazine, we would like to invite you for a photoshoot, it's for a fashion spread for a spring collection." Tifa stared ahead blankly on the wall, not really processing what the one talking on the phone just said, until a minute later. "Hello?"

 _WHAT?!_

"Uhmmm... I uhhh..."

"Would you be available this thursday?" Loretta asked, Tifa thought for a moment.

 _I could use the job though, and the extra money would be nice._

"Yes, please give me the details."

* * *

Tifa wore a goofy grin as she slid inside Cloud's car earning her a raised eyebrow from the supermodel.

"What's with you? You look ridiculous you know that?" He said as he started to drive away but Tifa didn't seem to hear him. _What the hell?_

 _Oh my Gods, I have a photoshoot! FOR A MAGAZINE! Oh why am I being excited! Being model is not really my dream but I'm very happy right no-_

"-Ifa."

 _-Oh I can't wait to tell Yuffie, Oh but Cloud shouldn't know, maybe I shouldn't tell Yuffie, well, she'll find out anywa-_

"-ifa!"

 _-Oh, should I tell Zack? He was the one who got to this po-_

"TIFA!" Cloud yelled on top of his lungs which made her shriek, he winced at how ear splitting it sounded and he felt like his ears were going to bleed.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You're asking me?! You're the one who's wearing a creepy smile, staring out of nowhere probably thinking about my naked body and I called you three times!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YO-" Tifa stopped before she narrowed her eyes. "Wait... You called my name." Tifa said with a smile.

"What?"

"You called me by my name, you never called me by my name." She said again with another smile. "That's sweet Cloud." She said with a small laugh which made the blond look away with a blush.

"Whatever." He said flatly. "Are you going to tell what's been taking over your weird world?" He said that instantly melted Tifa's happy face.

 _How could I be so stupid! My big smile was a dead give awa-_

"Well?" Cloud said, looking at her this time, Tifa visibly gulped before she spoke.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm just excited to go back to Edge you know, I-I-I-I-I miss being ordered around and being bullied... By you." _What the hell am I saying?!_ Cloud raised both eyebrows at her statement.

"Really..." He said in a deadpan tone. "You... Are the weirdest person ever." He said. Then he smiled. "That's what I like about my Trollie." He said with a small grin while Tifa was casting him a questioning look.

"What do you like about me? That I'm submissive and stupid to obey to your every over the top demands?"

"You were never submissive, you are always aggressive towards me and always fighting me." Cloud said as he watched the road, Tifa gave him a look of disbelief.

"I wouldn't be that way if you're treating me like a human being!" Tifa said before she angrily leaned back on her backrest, her arms crossed in front her, Cloud glanced at her and he saw how her mouth was pouted, he smirked but it grew to a big grin because he couldn't help it.

"You sure you're okay now?" He asked, knowing that she was not, her father just died after all.

"Yeah, I said goodbye to him properly. I'm ging to miss him, but i need to do something to distract myself with." Tifa said without looking at the blond.

"Yeah. By distraction, that means me, you will obey my orders like a good troll." He said while he rubbed his nose. Tifa just rolled her eyes without looking at him.

"Way to treat your fiance, bet you're going to treat me like a slave when we get married." Tifa said, still not looking at him and her statement made Cloud step on the breaks, Tifa yelped from the sudden impact of herself with the seatbelt. "Are you nuts?!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just go, drive, hurry up!" Tifa yelled and Cloud reluctantly obliged after a while. She smirked smugly to herself when she managed to turn the situation around.

 _You're the one who's going to obey me like a good troll._

* * *

"So..." Tseng began as he stared at both Cloud and Tifa, they were all huddled together at Cloud's bachelor pad. "I heard the news..." He said again. Both Tifa and Cloud furrowed their brows before realization hit them both, it was when they noticed that Tseng was looking at Tifa's 'engagement' ring.

"Uhhh..." Tifa tried to speak but she couldn't.

"I understand if you're both crazy about each other." Both Tifa and Cloud's eyes widened at the same time. "But this is a bit fast don't you think? You just broke it off with Aerith and that news spread like wildfire everywhere, and now, everyone is hating on Tifa because everyone thinks that she stole you away from Aerith."

"What?! Everyone hates ME?!" Tifa yelled while she shook Tseng by his arm, who's eyes widened at an alarming rate while his head was being thrown back and forth.

"Yes..." He said slowly, trying to recover from his spinning vision. " Apparently, you've earned quite lovely nicknames." He said while he blinked away, Tifa's mouth slackened. She was torn, she wanted to hear the nicknames but at the same time she didn'-

"Ugly tramp, fugly witch, nutty the slutty, love potion brewer-"

"NO! Stop it!" Tifa yelled while she covered her ears with her hands before she started running away while yelling, Cloud followed her not long after, but not before glaring at Tseng, who merely shrugged.

"Just told her what I know."

The day of the photoshoot had arrived and Tifa was distressed about her new found status, the attention was overwhelming, but not a a good way. Someone even asked her to her face the kind of spell did she used on Cloud, maybe she can use it too, and she even asked for lots of extra drops of lust, resulting for Tifa to run for her life away from the creepy fan and the impending humiliation. It turned out that when the news broke out in the entertainment world, the pictures they were showing of her were the times she was still disastrous looking, not her present semi-cute looks, much to her dismay, thus, the undesirable nicknames, Cloud tried to talk to her about it and they agreed to keep the engagement, just for show. Cloud had actually black mailed Aerith that if she didn't say that their relationship was over a long time ago, he would reveal how much of a cheating scum she was and it was not good for her angelic image, the opposite of what she was in real life, Aerith didn't had second thoughts and she let herself be interviewed about her relationship with Cloud, it cleared Tifa's name, but not really.

Obsessive fangirls never let her go and Nutty the slutty was always around the corner.

When Tifa was asking Cloud for another day off so she can go to the shoot, he narrowed his eyes on her and didn't speak for five minutes straight.

 _Whatever._ Was all he said after. What made him decide to let her go was beyond her but she was thankful. She was already getting her hair and make up done for the shoot and she couldn't help but admire herself. The make up was light and glowing, perfect for spring, and her hair was in loose curls with a beautiful, white colored, floral hippie headband. Then she put on her first outfit for the shoot. It was a mint green crop top with a sweet heart neckline and it was paired by a white maxi skirt, on her feet were a pair of wedges. She couldn't help but whistle while she looked at herself.

"Ready Miss Kali?" A female staff with long blond hair peeked her head on the brunette's dressing room, Tifa answered her with a nod before she followed the said staff out towards the studio.

 _I'm so nervous..._ She thought while she fan herself. She was turning heads as she walked by until she reached the studio and she couldn't help but gasp at the way it looked, it was makeshift garden with lots of flowers, it has a fountain and there was also an elegant bench. Tifa smiled her brightest as she stared at the beauty of it, she was so lost in her own thoughts, again, when the staff spoke.

"Miss Kali, your partner for the shoot is here now." Tifa snapped her head to the woman beside her.

"What? Nobody said anything about a pa-" She turned around just in time to be face to face with a scowling Cloud Strife.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

Tifa had managed to maintain a poker face while she stared at the knitted eyebrows and thin lined lips of Cloud Strife. But in her mind was chaos, war, with a lot of explosions and screaming with a loud thunderstorm in the midst of it all.

"Oh! Hi there! Aren' you a handsome lil' lad!" Tifa spoke in a hard accent and a higher pitch tone. The female staff actually looked at her with a perplexed look while Cloud merely raised an eyebrow. Then he smiled, a genuine, very handsome smile that even the female staff started blushing. Then he held out his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Cloud Strife." He said, Tifa looked at his hand then his face before she grimaced in disgust.

"Oh no no no no!" She said in her fake accent again. "You see lad, Imma 'germaphobe', I don' do handshakes my sweet child!" Tifa tut-tutted while she waved her forefinger in the air in a disapproving manner. Cloud's smile slowly faded and the explosions and thunderstorm started coming back again.

"Can you give me just one second lad? I think I forgot something from my dressing room." Tifa started walking away fast to go back to her room. When she finally reached it, she hastily opened the door before she slammed it shut, then she started stomping angrily while she waved her fisted hands in front of her, letting out a silent scream in the process, then she hurriedly went towards her bag to grab her notes that she always carried with her and she started scanning Cloud's schedule, her mouth dropped open at an alarming rate, it was so big that it looked like she could fit three whole eggs in it.

 _How could I not look! Well, I didn't bother because I was not working for today!_ She angrily closed her notes before she started whacking it on her forehead. _STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPI-_

"Ms. Kali, you alright in there?" The female staff was knocking on her door. Tifa snapped back to reality with a small gasp.

"Oh yes yes, I'm fine lass!" She said on her high pitch tone and fake accent. "I'll be righ' out!" She started shoving her notes on her bag before she straightened herself. Then she went out the door with fake confidence. She yelped when she saw that Cloud was also outside the door.

 _Why is he here?!_

"Well, le's get to work shall we lad!" Tifa said before she started laughing in fake but high pitch manner. She decided to look at Cloud's eyes and it was the worst decision she ever made, she could have sworn she saw fire on his orbs. She turned around to hide her gulp.

 _Oh SHIT! WHY?! JUST WHY?!_

* * *

"Alright, Alright! Cloud, I want you to sit down on the right end of this bench then lift a leg here at the arm rest, and Kali, lay down on your back with your head resting on his other leg then let your arm fall down and play with the petals on the ground, got it?! Now let's mosey!" Reeve, a famous fashion photographer with a black cat with a crown on its head and who was always thought of as being gay but he was straight as an arrow instructed the two models, Tifa inwardly grimaced before Cloud did what he was told, Tifa gulped before she too obliged, she slowly sat down before she laid down to rest her head on his lap. She avoided eye contact with him as much as she can but she could see in her peripheral view that he was always staring into her soul.

"Alright ready!" Reeve said as he held his professional camera. Then he started clicking rapidly. "Yes, oh yes! I want more of that serious face Cloud, so handsome, very very handsome! Kali! Look down at the petals and give me a small smile! Oh perfect! Beautiful angelic face!" He exclaimed as he clicked away. "Alright, alright, Cloud lift her hair up!" Cloud rested his right cheek over his bent fingers while his elbow rested on his lifted leg, then he grabbed Tifa's hair with his fingers then lifted in up like he was holding a glass of wine. "Yes, that's it. Excellente! Perfecto! So very nice! So very good!" Tifa continued playing with petals on the ground by running her hand through them while she looked down on them with a small smile. "Oh! Keep going! Yes!" Reeve hissed the last word as he rapidly clicked on his camera. "So perfect! You perfect for each other! Like soulmates! Like you can get married and have thousands of children! The most beautiful boys and girls! " Tifa let out a tiny scream on her mind while Cloud's mouth twitched. Reeve started doing gestures in his hand like he was a tiger, Then after a while, he stopped. "Okay, move on to the next one! Don't keep me waiting!" He clapped his hands loudly before he started laughing. "I'm just kidding, but seriously, don't keep me waiting." Then he started walking away. "We'll shot some solos so the readers could see your clothes, chop chop!" Reeve pointed at the other side of the studio where there a was a grey background. The spread would apparently be a concept shot on the first page then solo shots of them both on the next page, for the entire collection.

The photoshoot went on, clothes were changed and the concept shots were getting Tifa and Cloud more closer together, much to the brunette's dismay. Tifa was nervous in shooting her solo ones but she got confident after a while, Reeve was pretty noisy but it helped her a lot with her improvised poses. And she watched Cloud with a slight drool on the corner of her mouth, he was really a perfect being to look at, all the women on the studio were blushing and squealing but Tifa couldn't help but snort for she knows his antics behind camera. The hardest part of the shoot was when Tifa was instructed to get close to him while he wrapped an arm on her waist, Tifa placed her hand on his chest while they looked at each other's eyes, the one things she was avoiding the whole shoot, she could only repeat two words in her head during that time.

 _KILL ME._

* * *

"Yuffie! I have an emergency!" Tifa hissed on her phone when they were asked to do some break.

"What? Did you forgot your diarrhea meds or something?"

"No! It's so much worse! Cloud is here in the photoshoot with me!" She hissed while nervously looked around, Yuffie didn't speak for a while and Tifa had to grimace when she did.

"YOU'RE IN A FUCKING PHOTOSHOOT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOUR ONE AND ONLY BESTFRIEND?! HOW COULD YOU?! WHAT ABOUT TH-"

"Yuffie! This is not the time for that!" Tifa hissed again. "What if he recognizes me! I'm gonna be dead!" Tifa let out a hissing scream after.

"You deserve that because you're such a lying little bitc-"

"YUFFIE!"

"Okay, calm down, I'm sure he doesn't because he's stupid an-"

"He's not stupid!" Tifa hissed. She could feel Yuffie's raised eyebrow from the other line.

"I see, so this fake engagement thing is finally going to your head, I'd say you're already falling inlove with hi-" Tifa ended the call with a click.

"Kali." Cloud's muffled voiced sounded from outside of her door, she let out another set of her silent screams before she straightened herself, then she went over to her door to answer it with a smile.

"Oh! Cloud! It's so nice of you visiting me!" Her fake voice and accent back. "What can I do for the handsome you, hmmm?"

"Nothing, just wanted to visit a friend." He said as he made his way inside with Tifa backing away. Then he gently closed the door behind him, Tifa started screaming on her mind.

"Oh!" Tifa exclaimed then she started laughing in the same fake manner. "You are very sweet Cloudy, no wonder many women go crazy over you, eh?"

"Are you one of those women, Ms. Kali?" He asked in a husky tone and Tifa noticed how his eyes had suddenly darkened as he looked at her, and the way he walked was predatory. She let out a tiny gasped specially when she found herself being pinned on her dresser with Cloud's hands on other side of her hips, then he started playing with her hair with his fingers. "Tell me, do you like me too, Ms. Kali?" He asked again.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what-"

"I have something for you..." He said huskily before he started grabbing something from his pocket. Tifa gasped when she saw what it was. She greedily took it before she started opening it. "Oh, thank you Cloud! You always knew what I li-" She dropped the white chocolate with strawberry yogurt filling in realization. Cloud had given her her favorite kind of chocolate, that's not all, when she thanked him, it was with her regular voice.

It was a trap.

"Got. You." He said, his tone venomous and his stare murderous.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Couldn't resist. s32 DOT postimg DOT org SLASH 3z89n7wud SLASH kawaii DOT jpg**

 **Sixteen**

Tifa tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words could come out of her mouth. Cloud gaze on her was scary and she knew there was no way her ridiculous fake accent wouldget her out of it.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He asked as he got closer to her, she whimpered while she backed away but it was no use, she was trapped between him and the vanity.

"C-Cloud..."

"Why would you keep something like this from me, huh?"

"C-Cloud... Let me explain..."

"You don't trust me enough? Or are you just a little liar?"

"N-No... I trust you Cloud! Please... Just let me explain!"

"There's no need to explain, I've seen enough." He said before he pushed himself away from her.

"Cloud." She tried to grab his arm but he swatted her hand away. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Let me explain..."

"I don't need an explanation from a liar! And I don't need those kind of people in my life!"

"Why are you even mad because of this?! We're not even in a real relationship yet you're acting like my boyfriend!" Tifa covered her mouth with her hand and he saw how Cloud's eye hardened at her statement. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that..." She tried to hug him but he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me." He said, and he looked really hurt.

"Cloud... I'm so sorry..." Tifa started tearing up while she tried to hug him again but he backed away.

"Stop hugging me, I'm not your _boyfriend_." He said before he turned around to go away.

"Cloud!"

"Oh, by the way." He looked back on his shoulder. "You're fired."

Tifa's jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

Tifa shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth while wearing a pained expression as she watched the news for the night, she gently shook her head when she saw Reeve Tuesti and how serious he was being an anchor, but he was like a wild animal when he does his other profession.

 _Looks like everyone has an alter ego, including me._

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Tifa jumped before she hurriedly stood up to get it, when she opened it, Yuffie immediately barged in.

"What happened?" She asked, and that's when Tifa started bawling like a baby which made Yuffie back away from her with a grimace. She wanted to laugh at the way she cried loudly, her mouth was wide open and her face tear stained, there was even a bit of mucus on her nose which she sniffed back up.

"How lovely."

"Yuffie! I don't know what to do! What should I do?! He hates me! HE HATES ME!" Tifa started shaking Yuffie by her arms, her head throwing back and forth.

"W-w-w-w-whoa! Stop it!" Yuffie yelled. Tifa turned around to plop back down on her couch.

"What should I do? He won't answer my calls, he won't answer my messages, I don't know what else to do..." She said before she started sobbing on her hands.

"First off, please wipe that mucus off your nose, it's disgusting." Yuffie said as she handed Tifa a napkin. The brunette sneered before she blew her nose loudly. "Second," Yuffie thought for a while. "I don't know what the second part is."

"Thanks for the help." Tifa said sarcastically.

"You ungrateful little bitch. You should be happy that I'm here!" Yuffie yelled while she pushed Tifa's head away.

"He's so angry with me. He has the right to be. And now I don't have a job! What am I going to do Yuffie?!"

"Join the ladies of the night."

"And I don't want to lose him Yuffie, It's like my life isn't complete when he's not around, all I could think about is him, all I could hear is his voice, all I could see is his beautiful face-"

"Wow, you really are inlove with him, aren't you?" Yuffie asked, Tifa stared at her for a while before she registered what she said.

"...WHAT?!"

"Look at you, you look like a lovestruck foo-"

"No, no, no, no-"

"Does your heart beat faster everytime you think of him?"

"I... What?"

"Does your eyes sparkle everytime you look at him?"

"Eh?"

"Do you feel horny when you see his perfect muscular body?"

"What the fuck?"

"If you do, then trust me, you're inlove." Yuffie said as a matter of factly with a smug look on her face.

"And what do you know about love, Miss Kisaragi?"

"More than you, loser."

"Shut up."

"I've been feeling that way recently." Yuffie said with a blush, Tifa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really... And who is the unlucky guy?"

"...Vincent." She said, Tifa's jaw dropped.

"Whut."

"I asked Zack for his number..."

"And you texted him?"

"...Yes."

"And did he reply?"

"...Yes." Yuffie said with another blush.

"Really? What did he say?" Silence surrounded them both before Yuffie spoke.

"...'Who is this?'" She said and her face fell. Tifa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"That's what he said? 'Who is this?'" Tifa asked, Yuffie nodded. "You didn't introduce yourself on your first message?"

"I said 'Hi'."

"...You said 'hi'..."

"...Yes." Tifa stared at her with a blank look for what felt like a whole minute before she spoke.

"Remind me not to ask you for love advice ever again."

"...Got it."

* * *

Cloud stared at his phone while his thumb hovered on the call button, he's been at it for the past hour but he was not making any progress.

 _Maybe I should have listened to her explanation_... He thought, then he angrily ran his hand through his hair with a loud groan. He looked down at his phone again, he was torn, he wanted to call Tifa, to hear her voice, but in the last minute, he decided against it, he flipped his phone shut before he he threw it on the bed, it bounced away towards the carpeted floor with muffled thud.

 _No, she lied to me! That's foul! THAT'S FOUL!_ But he actually regretted firing her but his pride was on the line, when he thought about it, he groaned again. Then he remembered how beautiful she looked on their photoshoot. He blushed before he covered his face like a lovestruck fool.

 _What... The fuck..._

A/N: Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

A week had past after Tifa was fired, but she was surprised that the 'engagement' between the handsome supermodel and the fugly witch was not in the news yet, not that she's complaining, but she just find it odd, she actually expected Cloud to appear in an interview and bad mouth her like she was dirty slut who broke his heart into a million pieces but it was not the case.

 _Not yet anyway..._ She thought. She had another photoshoot for the day and it was for a fitness magazine, her undeniably sexy body caught the attention of the editors during her runway show and it got even better when she revealed that she had been learning martial arts for years, thus, her perfect figure. Her article will cover basic self defense for women with her pictures doing basic poses on a certain move with a partner, but the greatest part about it was, she was going to be on the cover as well, she was wearing a black sports bra that greatly exposed her great abs and some black work out shorts, emphasizing her amazing buttocks. There were also some fingerless gloves on both her hands. Her hair was done in a high ponytail with some of her bangs framing her face.

 _I feel so exposed!_ She thought as she covered herself while waiting for the shoot to start. Then looking at the studio, she thought of Cloud, she missed him, they hadn't talked for a week and she felt like she was going to die from the loneliness.

 _Maybe Yuffie's right... Am I really inlove with him? How would I know? I've never felt anything like love bef-_

"Kali, please get ready." A staff told her while she was lost in thought.

"Y-Yes."

"Alright, where is my model? Oh, there you are, oh look at you, you are perfect, come on let's get her to her place, come on what are you guys waiting for?!" Lazard Deusericus, another popular photographer clapped his hands loudly while everyone started panicking. He positioned himself behind his camera while Tifa's make up was being retouched in the middle of her white background. It was the cover shoot first and she was so nervous.

 _Hope this goes well, that photographer looks scary as hell._ She inwardly shuddered.

"Alright Kali, I want you to do hot, sexy, fierce fighting stance for me, be natural just the way you do it but sexy with that tight looking body, and I want martial arts face, no smiles! Just serious but sexy face alright everyone we'll begin in five! Four! Three! Two! One! Make me sweat baby! WOO! Let's do it!" Tifa inwardly shuddered again before she did her fighting stance and that's when Lazard started clicking rapidly on his camera like a maniac. "That's right baby keep it that way, so hot, you're so hot! Give me sexy face, alright, that's what I'm talking about! WOO! WOO! WOO!" Tifa wanted to physically wince but did it mentally, Lazard was so much worse than Reeve.

After grueling hours of aching muscles and Lazard's loud mouth, the shoot was done, including the self defense poses. Tifa was on her dressing room to change when her phone rang, she grabbed it from her bag then she flipped it open to see that it was Yuffie.

"Yo." She said.

"Hey Dorkoid, what time are you going home?"

"What? I'm almost done, I'm just changing my clothes then I'll be home." Then there was a click, Tifa stared at her phone in disbelief. She shook her head before she started doing her business.

* * *

Tifa fished out her keys as she got near her apartment door, she sneezed loudly, twice, before she rubbed her nose sideways in a very unladylike manner, when she finally reached her door, she shoved her key on her keyhole to open it, and when she switched on the lights, she started screaming.

"HAPPY CHEER UP DAY TO YOU!" Zack, Vincent and Yuffie yelled while they waved their hands in the air, except for Vincent, who's arms were crossed in front of him and Tifa was sure he didn't yell that weird greeting along with them. There was even a banner with the same exact words and some party poppers, creating mess all over her floor.

"What... In the world...?" Was all Tifa could say.

"Yuffie told us what happened so we're here to cheer you up." Zack said with a scratch of his nape, he saw how Tifa's eyes widened but he quickly went over to her to whisper on her ear. "Don't worry, Vincent doens't know about Kali." Tifa sighed in relief.

"Aren't I such a great friend?" Yuffie asked while she approached Tifa with her arms outstretched, Tifa was torn from running away or punching her in the face. But when Yuffie hugged her, she merely returned it.

"Thanks." She said.

"Come on, let's eat first! I'm starving!" Zack said he pointed out at the feast on the table.

"Whoa! You got all these?" Tifa asked while Zack nodded his head. "Hey Vince." Tifa greeted the handsome raven haired model.

"H-Hey..." He said with a blush. Tifa internally winced then looked at Yuffie, and she was relieved that she was not looking at them. They all took seats and naturally, Yuffie sat beside Vincent, and both of them sat across Tifa and Zack.

"Hey, Teef, I just want to apologize about... You know..." Zack said with a sheepish smile. Tifa shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." Tifa said with a playful shove on his shoulder. Zack smiled brightly before he returned to his food.

"How was your shoot?" Yuffie asked and she suddenly covered her mouth with both hands, she slowly looked at Vincent who appeared to be scowling. Tifa and Zack's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Shoot? What shoot?" Vincent asked. Tifa sighed before she decided to tell Vincent, she was starting to think that there was no point in hiding the truth, she felt trapped because of it and she decided to accept every modeling jobs offered to her, she had no other means of earning money after all. When she was done speaking, Vincent was wide eyed while he stared at her.

"You mean, you were the last girl on the Coco Caspar collection with Zack?" He asked, Tifa nodded. "I was there, I saw you."

"Oh..." Tifa was starting to feel uncomfortable, Yuffie had been giving them suspicious looks and she didn't know how to handle Vincent's obvious crush on her. He kept staring at her then he smiled very handsomely that Yuffie blushed at the sight of him.

"I have a runway show this Saturday for the fashion week." Tifa said, Vincent's eyes widened.

"Me too." He said. Tifa wanted to scream. Yuffie leaned back on her chair with her lips pursed.

 _Oh no..._ Tifa looked down to play with her food while Zack observed them all, he could sense the love triangle vibe reeking out of the three. He couldn't help but smirk.

 _I wonder how Cloud will handle this Tifa-Vincent situation?_ He asked in his mind with a huge but handsome grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling like a creeper there Zack?" Yuffie asked with an amused look.

"Because you are too cute to look at that I couldn't help but smile." He said with a sexy wink before Yuffie leaned forward to smack his forehead, Zack evaded it with a cackle by leaning backwards but his chair couldn't handle his weight that he fell over with a yelp. Everyone in the room started laughing at the fallen actor's expense.

* * *

Before the fashion week starts, there were going to be rehearsals and Vincent insisted that both him and Tifa would go together, before they went to the venue of the rehearsals, they stopped by a coffee shop to get some breakfast, they were talking and laughing while did they did so and while walking in the sidewalk, paparazzis appeared everywhere and they started taking pictures of them both, Vincent was very popular like Cloud and Zack after all, and she was starting to make a name for herself.

"Wow! You look so great together!"

"Are you in a relationship?!"

"Kali! Smile for me!"

"Vincent, when are you two getting married?!"

Good thing that both of them were wearing sunglasses or their bemused faces would be completely seen in the pictures, Tifa's anyway, Vincent was merely blushing and he tried to hide it by covering the lower half of his face.

Cloud was flipping through his channels with a bored look on his face then he would sigh every now and then, he missed Tifa, they would spend free time together watching TV while she ate popcorn messily on his couch, he smirked as he remembered, but the smirk slowly melted when he saw the entertainment news.

Pictures of Vincent and 'Kali' were plastered on the screen with the quote, 'Are they dating?' below it, the news reporter was cheerfully relating the news of how they were found getting breakfast in a cafe while looking very happy together and how they looked perfect for each other.

Cloud started breathing heavily with his fists clenched on his lap, somehow, he felt like he wanted to go on a murder spree, and Vincent was the first one on his list, the entertainment news reporter was the next.

 _How dare he?! HOW DARE HE?!_ He stood up then he threw the remote forcefully on the screen causing it to crack.

A/N: He really is a spoiled brat, ain't he? He needed TIfa to smack him in the head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

Tifa stared at the television in shock, she never knew that being seen together that meant nothing would make people think that they were together, if she was her old self, which is Tifa, not Kali, that was seen with Vincent, they would probably spread the news about her being an ugly whore who's cheating on her fiance.

 _Oh shit! YUFFIE!_ Tifa hastily grabbed her phone from the coffee table to dial her friend. The phone rang three times before her bestfriend answered it.

"Hello?" Her voice was weak sounding and Tifa couldn't help but wince.

"Yuffie, have you heard?About Vincent and me." She asked, Yuffie was silent for a while before she spoke.

"...Yeah." Tifa winced again.

"Oh, Yuffie, wait, I'm coming there." She flipped her phone shut to go to Yuffie's apartment, she hurriedly grabbed her keys and went out the door to go the next one, then she knocked on her bestfriend's door three times. Yuffie answered it a minute later with a solemn expression.

"Can... Can I come in?" Tifa asked, Yuffie answered with a weak nod then she step aside to let Tifa in. "Yuffie, it's all lies, you believe me right? That's how it is in the industry, they make up lies to make hot and juicy news. We are not together, we just went together towards our rehearsals, because we will work together for fashion week, that's all we are, co-workers." Tifa assured her friend who was looking down. "Yuffie?" She didn't respond. "I promise I'll avoid Vincent from now o-"

"You don't need to do that." Yuffie said without looking at her.

"No, I will, I want you to feel secure about it."

"No, it's fine." She said again. Tifa pinched the bridge of her nose while she closed her eyes tight. "Do you honestly believe those fucking lies more than me?" She suddenly asked while she lowered her hand, Yuffie visibly flinched at her question. "Okay, believe them then, but, you know that there's no way that I'll like Vincent." Tifa turned around before she spoke again. "Because I'm inlove with someone else, who greatly hates me. So I know how you feel right now." She said before she opened the door to go out, Yuffie stared in shock at the spot where Tifa disappeared into before she ran after her, she quickly opened the door just in time before Tifa was inside her apartment, she ran after her to give her a hug, taking the brunette model by surprise.

"I'm sorry Dorkoid, I didn't mean t-" She stopped when Tifa hugged back tightly that she couldn't breathe while her face was buried on her chest.

"It's okay." Tifa said through gritted teeth while she tightened her grip.

"I can't... Some air..." Yuffie said while holding her breath. Tifa let go of her so she could catch some air, Tifa stared at her with an amused look before she pushed Yuffie's head with her fist. Then both of them started laughing out loud.

"You really are an idiot. Most of the time!" Tifa said while she smacked Yuffie's shoulder. The short haired brunette winced then she smacked Tifa back. Tifa gasped then she shoved Yuffie, who shoved her back, then Tifa clobbered her and they started strangling each other while rolling on the floor.

"Let go of me you fugly witch!"

"Not until I kill you first!" Tifa said with a evil grin. Then they both stopped when they saw someone on the halls, it was Barret and Marlene, the big man was staring at them with an amused look while Marlene was all smiles. Then Barret covered his daughter's eyes.

"Don' look now baby, I don' want you growin' up witnessin' such violence." He said with a smirk.

"But they look like they were having so much fun, I think I want to join their little game!" The little girl piped. Tifa and Yuffie hurriedly straightened up themselves them they both smiled sheepishly.

"Y-Yes, Marlene's correct, we were playing! Right Yuffie?!" Tifa asked with a nervous laugh.

"Of course we are! We were playing who kills who firs-OOMF!" Tifa elbowed her bestfriend on her side and Barret started chuckling.

"Le's go Marly, enough brutality for you. Come on."

"Okay! Bye Tifa! Bye Yuffie! Enjoy playing!" The little girl waved, Yuffie waved back while she winced, she was clutching her sides while Tifa waved back to Marlene with more enthusiasm.

"Bye Marly! Come by sometimes and I'll make you a cake!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Tifa decided to apologize to Cloud, so she baked him a cake which was his favorite flavor, red velvet, and she was on the process of piping some words on top, she looked away to sneeze before she continued her work, then she looked away to sneeze loudly again.

"Mother...!" Then she angrily grabbed a kitchen towel to wipe her nose. She went back her work and when she was done, she smiled in satisfaction, she started to place it on a box then she wrapped it with light blue ribbon. She stepped back to stare at it and she nodded her head with a smile.

 _I hope he forgives me..._

* * *

Cloud straightened himself in the mirror, he furrowed his brows while he cursed silently from what he was doing, then he sighed before he turned around to go to the door, where a bouquet of flowers where waiting at the table beside the door, he grabbed the flowers to straightened them up then he grabbed his keys next. And seconds later, he was out the door.

* * *

Tifa waved her hand in the air and the taxi slowed down in front of her, she hurriedly slid in then she closed the door after. Then the taxi started driving away, and minutes later, Cloud's car parked in front of her apartment building.

* * *

Tifa couldn't decide if she should use the key to Cloud's home to get in, but she figured that she shouldn't, that would be very rude of her to do so. When she reached his door, she started knocking four times, but no one answered after a while, then she knocked again, but still no answer.

 _He must be out then._ She thought, she sighed then leaned her forehead on the door. She pulled her head back to sneeze then she rubbed her nose before she decided to sit down near the door and wait for him to arrive, she placed the cake beside her while she had her legs crossed in front of her, she leaned her head on the wall before she started blinking slowly.

* * *

Cloud knocked on Tifa's door but he got no answer, he sighed in frustration, he wanted to call her to ask where she was but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. He decided to wait for her instead by sitting outside, his flowers right next to him. He raised a leg up then he rested an arm on top of it, thinking of things he could say to her.

* * *

Tifa was breathing heavily while she leaned on the wall, she tried to blink away her blurring vision but she was failing. She looked at her wrist watch and saw that it already three hours since she got there. She decided that it was best if she would just go home, she wiped her sweat off her forehead before she decided to stand up, her knees were shaking when she did and when she realized that she forgot the cake, she bent down and that's when her vision suddenly went black.

* * *

Cloud sighed as he walked back to his apartment, he started fishing out his keys when got out of the elevator, his bachelor pad was the only one on the floor he's got no neighbors. When he turned around the corner, he got shocked to find someone sprawled on the floor, she was lying on her stomach with her hands on either side of her head, he hurriedly ran towards the person and when he saw who it was, his grip on the flowers slackened which caused them to land on the carpeted floor. Then he knelt down to turn her around, he scooped her up on his chest to touch her face and he winced when he felt that she was feverish.

"Tifa!" He tried to wake her by shaking her slightly. He winced again before he stood up to open his door, then he carried her bridal style towards his home, he noticed her glasses had fallen out and the box she brought with her on the floor and he decided to grab them after he laid Tifa down on his bed. When he made sure that she was comfortable, he hurriedly went back outside to grab the box and glasses then he closed the door behind him. He went to his kitchen then he placed the box on his counter top then he started opening it, and he couldn't help his snort when he saw what was inside.

It was a red, heart shaped fondant cake with the words 'Sorry for being an ass' on top of it, but what him laugh was the pair of fondant butt cheeks just below the words. He closed his eyes while he did his best to laugh silently before he turned around to go back to where Tifa was, but not before grabbing something from his first aid box. He entered his room then he sat on the edge of the bed, he placed the thermometer into her armpit then he opened the plastic wrapping of the cooling pad then he set aside Tifa's bangs so he can stick it to her forehead. His face softened before he caressed her face slowly and gently. He ran his thumb over her smooth skin while he stared into her face. He didn't take his eyes off her before he leaned down to gently brush his lips into hers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

Tifa woke up with a slight groan, she tried to open her eyes but she grimaced from the sudden pain of her head. She furrowed her eyebrows before she tried to slowly open them again but her blurred vision was not helping, her face turned into a scowl when she felt someone beside her, and her eyes widened when the said someone had an arm wrapped around her stomach. She unconsciously reached for the bedside table, a habit of hers after waking up and she was glad that her glasses were there. She immediately put them on and she got the shock of her life when she found a sleeping, half naked Cloud Strife laying beside her. She instantly shot up, forgetting the pain in her head, and she started screaming in a high pitch tone. Cloud was startled by the sudden noise that he too bolted up, yelling on top of his lungs while he frantically looked around.

"You...! You FINALLY RAPED ME?!" Tifa exclaimed but Cloud didn't get the chance to answer when she strangled him and the next thing she knew, she was straddling him with her knees on either side of hips.

"What...! Let go!" Cloud tried to hold into her wrist but she was strong. " SO STRONG!" He yelled in both admiration and anger.

"HOW DARE YOU RIP APART MY FLOWER OF YOUTH!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY PURITY YOU SEXUAL FIEND!"

"That is a non sexy statement but somehow I got turned on." He said while trying to catch his breath.

"Eeeeek!" Tifa immediately let go of him to back away. Cloud slowly sat up while he rubbed his neck with a grimace.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He asked angrily while waving his hands in the air. Tifa backed away more while she covered her chest with her arms.

"You... You didn't rape me?" She asked.

"I did not! What the hell?!" He said while he rubbed his face. Then Tifa looked at herself then her eyes widened again.

"You changed my clothes! Just how much did you see?!" She asked while she covered herself more. Cloud looked up at her slowly.

"I saw..." He got closer to her making her whimper. "EVE-RY-THING." Tifa's jaw dropped.

"EVERYTHING?!"

"Of course I would see! I was changing your clothes!"

"But why were you changing my clothes?!"

"Because you were sweating like a pig!"

"...What?" She asked but then, her vision started to blur again. She fell forward but Cloud caught her.

"Hey. Hey!" He tried to shake her but her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. "Idiot." He gently laid her down the bed then he removed the cooling pad before he placed his palm on her forehead. "You still have a fever, stop moving too much!" He scolded. Tifa grimaced again before she opened her eyes slowly.

"So... Sorry..." She said quietly while breathing heavily, Cloud's face softened then he brushed a few strands of her bangs away from her sweaty forehead.

"Wait here." He said before he slid out of bed. Tifa followed him with her eyes. Minutes later, he was back with tray in hand and a towel hanging on his arm. He placed the tray on the bedside table, it contained a bowl with water and another bowl with looked like soup. There was also some medicine.

"Sorry Cloud..." Tifa said with a sniff.

"Don't worry about it, but now I know that you're a psycho when you're sick." He said while he dropped the towel on the bowl of water. "I need to take off your shirt." He suddenly said.

"Wh-what?"

"I need to wipe your body with this." He pointed to the bowl of cold water.

"Okay..." She said weakly. Tifa was so sick that she didn't care anymore, he had seen her half naked anyway. Cloud placed a hand on her nape and her back then he helped her up, he grabbed the hem of her shirt before he lifted in over her head. Then he helped her lay back down again before he grabbed the towel, wringed it then he slowly and gently started wiping it on Tifa's face, neck, arms, between her breasts and stomach. Tifa shivered from the cold towel while her eyes were closed.

"I saw the cake." He said, Tifa opened her eyes again to see him smirking as he continued to wipe her body. She chuckled.

"And you... liked it...?" She asked and he smirked again.

"I already ate the ass." He said which made her laugh slightly.

"Glad to hear that, that's very comforting."

"I brought you some soup, well, it's canned soup but you need to need to take your medicine." He said while he dipped the towel again. Tifa smiled a little.

"Thanks... Cloud... I'm sorry for causing you trouble..."

"Don't worry about it. How long have you been outside?" He asked before he continued to wipe her with the towel.

"I don't know... Three hours...?" Cloud looked at her in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, I was at your house, too." He said. Tifa's eyes widened slightly.

"You were...? Why...?" She asked then he suddenly blushed.

"Sto... Stop asking ridiculous questions!" He suddenly exclaimed. TIfa wanted to roll her eyes if it wasn't from the pain of her head.

"Whatever..." She said then she closed her eyes again. Cloud placed his palm on her forehead and a smile smile tugged his lips when he felt that her temperature went down. He placed the towel back on the bowl before he helped Tifa up again to put back her shirt. Then he lifted her up so she can lean on his headstand before he grabbed the bowl of soup so she can eat. He started blowing on a spoonful before he placed it in front of her lips, she timidly opened her mouth to eat. He continued to feed her patiently until she was done. Neither of them spoke the whole time until the soup bowl was empty and it was time for her medicine.

"You forgive me...?" Tifa suddenly asked. Cloud looked at her before he pushed the tablet on her lips, she took it in then he handed her a glass of water.

"Yeah. Don't worry about for now. You need to rest." He said then he placed the glass back down on the table. He helped her lay back down then he lifted the covers unto her shoulders. He stood up, grabbed the tray then turned around to walk away.

"Cloud... Will you come back... Here...?" Tifa asked weakly, the blond model looked over his shoulder then nodded his head.

"I'll be back." After a few minutes, Cloud came back then he crawled up his bed to lay beside Tifa. She turned to her side to face him with a small smile.

"I can't believe I have a very handsome nurse..." She said weakly, Cloud smirked before he started rubbing her arm.

"Better believe it. Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked. Tifa thought for a while.

"I think that would be nice... But what kind of movie?"

"An action film would be fun."

"What?" Tifa said with a little laugh. "I don't like that kind of stuff..."

"What do you want then? Don't tell me you liked those shitty chick flick movies."

"What? Don't call them shitty, they're wonderful and they teach you a lot about love..." She said with a smirk. Cloud raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't talk about love when you haven't experienced it yourself."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well, have you ever been inlove before?" He asked with both eyebrows raised. TIfa smiled weakly before she spoke.

"As a matter of fact, I'm inlove right now..." She said. Cloud's face fell.

"What? With who?" He asked with a scowl. "Is it Vincent?" He asked darkly. Tifa looked at him in confusion. Then she smirked.

"I'm not going to tell you that." She said. Cloud stared at her face with the scowl still visible before he sat up to get out of bed. "Hey where are you going...?"

"To clear my head." He said as he walked away.

"What? Hey... Don't leave a sick woman in bed..." Tifa said before she started sneezing again. "Hey..." Cloud stopped on his tracks then looked over his shoulder. "Hey... Look, I'm sorry... Come back..." Tifa started coughing then she slowly sat up while holding her mouth. She started gagging then she ran towards Cloud's bathroom and she started throwing up on his toilet. Cloud instantly panicked then he ran after her but she slammed the door shut.

"Don't look at me, I'm disgusting." Her muffled voice sounded from the other side.

"I need to take you to the hospital." He said while he knocked on the door.

"No, I'm always like this when I take medicine. That's why it takes a while for me to get well." He heard the flushing of the toilet. "Dammit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to get some cooling pad." Cloud said then he was gone. Tifa held herself up on the sink so she can wash her mouth, she found a mouthwash and she used it to get rid of the nasty in her mouth. Then when she was done, she wiped her mouth clean then she opened the door to find Cloud standing in front of it then he helped her by wrapping his arm around her. He made sure that Tifa was comfortable on the bed, he removed her glasses before he placed the cooling pad on her forehead. Then he slid himself under the covers to lay down beside her.

"Sleep." He ordered while he wrapped an arm around her while she faced him. Tifa slowly closed her eyes, her vision was blurring again and the pain in her head was not getting better. But before she could succumb to sleep, she unconsciously said the three words that greatly shocked Cloud Strife.

 _"I love you..."_

A/N: Thanks guys for your reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

Cloud was in shock, he didn't know how to react to what he just heard. Did she meant those words for him? Or she was too sick to even know who she was talking to? One thing he was embarrassed to admit was, he didn't know anything about love, even with his relationship with Aerith, nothing like that was going on between them.

 _Did she really say those... For me...?_ He asked himself. He will get to the bottom of it when she wakes up, but he knew that it will after a while.

* * *

Tifa slowly opened her eyes with a groan, then out of habit, she unconsciously grabbed her glasses on the bedside table before she put on, then she yelped when she saw Cloud staring so closely at her face, he jumped at her reaction.

"Goddammit woman." He said as he slowly sat up. Tifa gave him a sheepish smile with a small laugh.

"Sorry..." She said weakly. She actually felt a little bit better, and her fever was already down.

"Are you hungry? I bet you are because you have an intestine like a bottomless pit." Cloud asked. Tifa thought for a while before she spoke.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a woman." She said.

"I actually ordered some Wutaian food a while ago, I'll just heat it up for you, you want noodles or dimsum? He asked, ignoring Tifa's comment.

"Both." Tifa answered then she blew raspberries on her lips.

"Alright, I'll be back weirdo." He said. He suddenly stopped on his tracks which earned him a confused look from Tifa. "By the way... Sorry... For everything." He said then he suddenly started walking away in lightning speed like an idiot. Tifa chuckled with an amused look before she shook her head slightly.

 _That Cloud. Must be very hard to apologize. He looked pathetic when he walked fast like that._

They both ate in peace when Cloud finally brought the food, neither of them were talking and they were just enjoying their meal. After they were done eating and drinking, both of them fell back on the bed with Cloud pulling the covers over their bodies. They faced each other while Cloud was patting Tifa's arm to sooth her.

"Cloud... You never told me the story of your life." Tifa said which made him stop what he was doing on her arm. Then he resumed after a while, then he sighed before he spoke.

"I guess... I can tell you... But it's not a nice one, it's actually tear jerker movie material and it could win the hearts of the masses and thousand of recognition. I could play myself and I will win the bestest actor award." He said. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Bestest?" She laughed. "What the... and you're so full of yourself." She said. "You do realize how ugly it will sound though? 'A Cloud story' starring Cloud Strife as Cloud Strife."

"You're right that sounds disgusting." He said flatly.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Tifa asked she made herself more comfortable. Cloud smirked before he started talking.

"My father was a realtor, he was actually pretty good with his job. He earned lots of money for us everytime he would sell a house. We had a pretty good life, I was really young back then, though I didn't remember much, but I had a lot of toys then, we have a big house, we have lots of stuff." He said then he sighed. "Until something happened in the company that my dad works, my father was a very attractive man, apparently, he was having an affair with the company owner's wife." He swallowed. Tifa furrowed her eyebrows. "His boss found out and he actually burned the office down, like literally, a lot of people lost their jobs because of it and they greatly blamed my father." He chuckled bitterly. "He lost his job, slowly, he started selling our stuff, the car, the furniture, and later on we found out that he had been using the money to support his gambling addiction, a habit he started when the office incident happened." Cloud sighed again, Tifa grabbed his hand to hold it under the covers. "He changed, he became drunk, how my mother managed to accept him back to our home was beyond me, I guess she really loved my father too much." He chuckled bitterly again. "My mother had to work as a seamstress to support us because my father wouldn't find a job, all he did was drink and gamble."

"Oh Cloud..." TIfa said sympathetically.

"My father, he started being verbally abusive, he would call my mom a whore and slut when he didn't like how she cleaned the house or how his food tastes, and me..." He paused then swallowed. "He would always tell me that I'm weak, a wimp, a loser. All those things and the sad part was, I believed them." He said. Tifa tightened her grip on his hand. "I was a small boy, smaller than the rest of the boys in school, so I was always picked on, it got worse and worse but I didn't tell my mom about it, it went on for years, during fourth grade, my father disappeared and we haven't heard from him since." He said.

"I'm sorry about that Cloud.

"When I was in seventh grade. The biggest bully in school dragged me in the back building and him and his group of friend started beating me up, it was so bad that..." He paused, Tifa waited patiently for him to continue. "I got... into a coma for two months..." He said, Tifa gasped with horror etched on her face.

"Oh Cloud..."

"My mom struggled, she had to work a lot to support my hospital bills as well as other stuff, she ended up in a lot of debt because of it, when I woke up, I was furious. I was so angry with the world, the bullies, my father, everything. That's when I decided to change." He said. "I started to better my appearance, I learned martial arts and when I entered high school, I found a lot of girls being attracted to me, and one by one." He chuckled. "I started seducing the girlfriends of the ones who bullied me to piss them off, the girls were too stupid to believe my smooth talks and sweet gestures, then the bullies, they would confront me about it, then they would try to beat me up but the would always fail because I would fight back. I got into lots of fights, now that I thought about it, I felt sorry for my mom."

"Cloud..."

"Eventually, I feel embarrassed to admit this, but the bullied became the bully, and because of my father's verbal abuse, I think... I got the habit as well." He said then he looked up at Tifa. "And I'm sorry about that." He said while he cupped her cheek, she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, please continue."

"Eventually, when I was hanging out on the mall with a few 'girlfriends'" He said with a smirk, Tifa rolled her eyes. "I was discovered by Tseng. I was in my fourth year in high school, and that's when it all started." He said. "I guess... The fame got into my head, and meeting you..." He stared into her ruby orbs. "Made me realize that. I've become a person I didn't want to be, I've become like the people I hated the most, but because of you... I..." He trailed off. Tifa's face softened as she watched him struggle with his words. "I guess when you kept calling out on all my crap, I realized everything... So... Thank you..." He said with a small smile.

"Oh Cloud... You know I'll always be here..."

"I know..."

"But, it'll cost you though." She said with a smirk.

"What kind of... Wait..." He held out her left hand to stare at it. "Where's your engagement ring?!" He suddenly yelled while he sat up making her jump.

"It's in my bag!" She too sat up.

"Why aren't you wearing it?!"

"Because we broke up!"

"We didn't break up! You got fired! Beside we aren't even in a real relationship!"

"Then how should I handle that?! Do you know how miserable I was when you fired me?!"

"I was miserable as well you know!" He yelled with a rub on his face. Tifa clamped her mouth shut at his words and she stared at him like he has four heads.

"You... You were...?"

"Yes!"

"Why...?"

"Because... Because...!" He whined. Tifa raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Because what Cloud?" She asked. Cloud stared at her for a long while, then after that, he groaned in frustration.

"Ah, dammit Tifa!" He suddenly placed his hand behind her nape, pulled her towards him then took her lips into his.

Tifa's eyes widened at an alarming rate but after a while, she smiled on his lips then she started to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled away to remove her glasses.

"Damn these glasses." He said with a smirk. Tifa chuckled before Cloud crashed his lips into hers again, their kiss was passionate hot and hungry. Cloud used all his will power to pull away again.

"By the way." He started with a smirk. "I love you, too." Tifa's eyes widened again.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHEN DID I SAY TH-"

"When you were sick you wacko, you told me you love me." He said while wiggling his brows.

"You're just making that up!" Tifa exclaimed which instantly but slowly, melted Cloud's happy face, Tifa bit her lip in realization then she let out a nervous laugh.

 _Fighting will commence in five... four... three... two..._

A/N: I wanna smack these two in the head!


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty one

Cloud was in his shoot for the day, it was a shoot for a huge billboard for a know jeans company to be displayed in the big city, a shoot where he was required to rip his white wife beater while wearing the jeans causing ladies to faint or scream in ecstasy. One lady staff boldly commented on how 'orgasmic' he looked.

He was currently on his break, fidgeting and restless as Tifa was out once again to do rehearsals for fashion week, he cursed his blasted hectic schedule which caused him not to be included on the show. He thought of Vincent, he should have threatened the guy that Tifa was his fiance. He was lost on imagining himself strangling Vincent when his phone vibrated, indicating that he has a message, he checked on his phone then he smiled when he saw the name 'My Trollie' on the screen.

 _Hi, how's my Grumpie doing? Right now, I'm having lunch with Vincent, how about you? Have you eaten?_

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the name 'Vincent' then he started breathing heavily like he was going to die, he immediately dialed her number then he angrily listened to the ringing sound.

"Grumpie..."

"What the hell Tifa?!"

"What?" He could hear the amusement in her voice.

"You know I can't stand that guy!" He could hear her giggling, then she started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"I was just messing with you, Vincent is with another friend, I'm eating alone. But... Glad to know that you're very jealous, I'm really flattered." She said with another giggle. Cloud's eyes hardened before he exhaled with his eyes closed.

"Of course I'm jealous! Because you're mine you hear me?!" He yelled.

"Yes, yes... I know." She paused. "I love you my Grumpie." She said gently, Cloud tried his best to fight his impending huge grin of super success but failing, making him look like a creeper.

"Whatever, bye!" He yelled before he ended the call angrily, then he smirked. Then he started texting.

 _I love you my Trollie._

* * *

Tifa smirked as she read Cloud's message, even though he had stopped verbally abusing her, or anybody else for that matter, his temper was still there but she found it pretty funny. She will deal with that one next.

* * *

Cloud Strife was back to his bachelor pad after his exhausting day, he was looking forward for a night of relaxation while waiting for Tifa to come home to him. She had been staying for a few days since the start of their relationship, a real one this time, but they haven't done anything 'too intimate', much to his dismay, but he respected Tifa, she said she wasn't ready to have her 'flower ripped apart by his trouser snake', her words.

He was about to go do his evening shower when his doorbell rang. He smiled, then his smile instantly faded.

 _Didn't she brought her key with her?_ He asked himself then he went for the door. When he opened it, his face changed into shock when he saw Aerith standing there, and she looked like that she was on the verge of tears.

"What the... What the hell are you doin-" He stopped talking when she suddenly launched herself into his chest to hug him tight.

"Oh Cloud, I missed you... I came here to take you back." She reeked of alcohol and was swaying slightly.

"What the!-" But she caught him off guard and kissed him square on the mouth, Cloud, too shocked to moved an inch just stayed still, both of them oblivious to the shocked and wide eyed brunette who was seeing everything.

Tifa couldn't believe what she was seeing, _it this what he's been doing while I was away?_ She thought with her eyes swimming with tears, by the time Cloud pushed Aerith off him, he saw Tifa running away from the door, his eyes widened in shock before he took off to follow her.

"Tifa!" He yelled on her retreating back. "TIFA!" But she kept running.

"Go away!" She yelled back, when she reached the elevator, she rapidly pressed the down button while cursing. Cloud suddenly grabbed her arms then turned her around.

"Tifa! Listen to me!"

"Stop trying to make excuses!" She yelled while she shook, angry tears falling down her cheeks.

"Trollie..."

"Don't you Trollie me! What, you're doing this because I'm not ready to have sex with you?!" She asked while angrily wiped her tears.

"No! Just listen! She kissed me! She suddenly showed up here hammered as fuck and she suddenly kissed me while pressing her breasts hard on my chest! Saying shit about wanting me back! Like I would allow that! I have you now in my life!" He yelled while he held her arms in desperation.

"I didn't need to hear that breast pressing thing."

"You have to believe me Trollie." Tifa glared at him for a while.

"Is that for real?" She asked. "You're not messing with head?" She asked again, Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at his lovable fiancee.

"No, I'm messing with your head."

"Oh Cloudy poo..." Aerith's singsong voice sounded through the halls which made him grimace.

"I got it." Tifa said before she started walking towards the green eyed model.

"What the hell are you doing he-" Aerith tried to trash talk her but she stopped. Cloud groaned with a sour look when Tifa suddenly punched Aerith square in the gut, which made her suddenly throw up all the alcohol she had consumed on the carpeted floor.

"OH MY GODS!" Cloud screamed on top of his lungs like a sissy girl. Tifa backed away, disgusted.

"Stupid move." She said with a sheepish grimace.

"You think?" Cloud said, half amused, half annoyed.

"Call house keeping." She said.

"That's disgusting." Cloud said before he slowly went back to his house to call. Tifa helped Aerith up after she was done retching.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me, you sneaky little biotch." She said before Aerith started weeping.

"Okay... Okay..." She said absentmindedly while she whined. "My tummy hurts, I need my medicine."

"What the hell were you thinking taking back my man?" She asked the drunk model.

"I want my Zack." Aerith said, ignoring what Tifa had just said.

"This one needs a good smack on the head."

* * *

Tifa sighed as she watched Aerith as she slept on the couch. She had already called Zack so he can pick her up. She just made an excuse for the model that she landed there, all drunk and confused, Zack told her that they had a huge fight that morning, but Tifa thought it was not an excuse for pressing her breasts into Cloud.

"You okay now?" Cloud asked her while he rubbed her back, she nodded.

"I'm fine. She's not though." She pointed at Aerith.

"She'll be fine once Zack gets here."

"Well, I hope he comes soon because I still have a mission to do." She said before she started walking away. Cloud tilted his head with a confused look.

"What mission?" He asked. Tifa looked over her shoulder with a nasty smirk on her face.

"The deflowering of Tifa Lockhart." She said and her smirk grew bigger, Cloud stared at her like she has ten heads before he processed what she had just said. Then his eyes widened at an alarming rate as he watched Tifa walking away, her hips swaying dangerously and his pants didn't fail to respond.

 _Holy... Fucking... Shit..._

A/N: Poor Aerith. lol.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry folks! No lemons for this fic (now that's a first), I just... Can't, no matter how hard I try, I don't think it would be fitting. LOL. But I'll give you a hint of what is happening behind closed doors. *Wiggles eyebrows*

 **LIME ENDS AFTER FIRST LINE BREAK! You can skip that.**

 **Warning for Cloud's vulgarity (the D word, to be specific) and slight lime up ahead, just slight. Rating has been raised to M, because of this. Damn you Cloud.  
**

 **P.S. Changed Cloud's mother's name from Simone to Claudia. Some slight drama on the end.**

 **Twenty two**

"Wait!" Tifa yelled while holding her hand up in front of Cloud's face, who was already half naked while kneeling in the bed while she leaned on the bed post, she covered her bare breasts with her hands in attempt to cover them up, she was just down to her pink cherry patterned panties.

"What?" Cloud asked in frustration.

"Just let me... Breathe..."

"You've been at it for the past fifteen minutes." He suddenly pulled her feet causing her to lay flat on her back on the bed, she shrieked loudly in the process. "Are you seriously backing away now? Are you going to leave me like this?" Cloud pointed on where his member should be, though it was covered with his black pajama pants.

"No, of course not!" She shrieked when Cloud removed her hands, which was now being gripped on either side of her head, from her breasts before he started 'playing' with them. She moaned before she started laughing. Cloud looked up at her in both frustration and amusement.

"Wait! That tickles!" She exclaimed while she laughed, Cloud stared at her with a bored look.

"You're supposed to be AROUSED!" He yelled the last word which made Tifa shriek again.

"But I'm aroused! Just ticklish!" She kept on laughing and that's when Cloud gave her a devilish smirk, she was glad she was wearing her contacts and not her glasses so she can see her man properly without worrying about her glasses falling off.

"Aroused eh? Now you're talking." He started to slowly removed his pajama pants while Tifa was oblivious to what he was doing. Then she transitioned from laughing to screaming when she saw him in all his naked gloriousness.

"WHAT'S THAT?! WHAT'S THAT?!" She pointed on his genitalia while she covered her eyes but kept peeking between her fingers. Cloud looked down at himself.

"That's my dick." He said casually.

"Eeeeek!"

"Or as you call it, trouser snake, and it's ready to spit its deadly venom." He said with his eyes predatory.

"NO! NO!" Tifa yelled while half whining, half laughing.

* * *

Tifa stirred her coffee absentmindedly the next morning with Cloud watching her intently, his lips pursed. They were seated across from each other and neither was talking for the past ten minutes. Until Tifa started complaining.

"My peepee hurts." She suddenly said with a pout which made Cloud snort loudly. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry." Cloud said while he shook from his restrained laughter. Then he covered his face, his silent laughter not leaving him. Tifa huffed childishly before she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Here... let me kiss your peep-" He jumped when Tifa slammed her hand on the table.

"Are you seriously saying that right now?!" She yelled. "You could have been more gentle you know!"

"I was trying." He kept himself composed. "But you kept moving."

"Really? That's your reason?"

"Also because I couldn't control myself." Cloud said with a huge grin. Tifa blew raspberries on her lips.

"Just eat your breakfast and don't talk to me for a while." She said while she stirred her coffee again. Cloud chuckled before he started eating like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"All that sex we did made me really hungry."

"We did it ONCE and we spent most of it yelling at each other." Tifa said with a bored look, Cloud chuckled again.

"Love you." He said with a smirk. Tifa looked away with a scoff.

"How am I going to walk on the runway like this?" She asked herself more than him.

"You should put some ice on that." Tifa glared at him. "Or take some painkillers." He said, trying to lighten the mood. Tifa pursed her lips before she spoke.

"Maybe I should just," She gestured her hand like she was shoving something upward. "Put the pill directly in there for fast results." Cloud started laughing loudly with his eyes tight shut.

"Let me do the honors of-"

A loud slapping sound was heard.

* * *

The next day, Cloud and Tifa walked hand in hand while grabbing some coffee on a nearby cafe, they both have half day off and they were more than happy to spend it out together. Tifa wore a semi loose fitting white shirt with the words 'fries before guys' written in black letters on the front, some denim shorts, black tights and on her feet were some black, star patterned, high cut sneakers with some white socks peeking on top of it, her glasses were on and her hair was tied in a bun with some bangs framing her face, Cloud thought that she was adorable and couldn't help but grin whenever he looked at her. The blond supermodel was wearing the same color scheme, his shirt was a horizontal black and white striped pattern with its long sleeve lifted up to his elbows, a black scarf was loosely around his neck, some black tight fitting pants and on his feet were some military punk boots.

Cloud's hand never left Tifa's waist as they both waited in line in the cafe, the blond model kept kissing his fiancee and everyone thought that it was precious, that they couldn't get themselves to approach Cloud to have his picture or autograph, they felt like they were invading the sweet moment but of course, they still couldn't help but glare at the brunette, which she was ignoring completely. It didn't long for the paparazzi to surround them both as they left the cafe back into their car, along with some fan girls from outside.

When they reached Cloud's building after they just decided to go home and watch some movie, the car was immediately handed to the valet and when they were about to go inside the main entrance, Cloud's phone rang, he fished it out from his pocket to see that it was his mother calling, he answered immediately.

"Mom."

"Cloud, sweetie."

"Hi Claudia!" Tifa piped near the mouthpiece.

"Is that Tifa? Tell her I said hi."

"She says hi." Cloud told his fiancee. "Something wrong mother?"

"Honey, you need to come by the house, there's something I have to tell you." Cloud knitted his eyebrows together before he spoke.

"What is this about?"

"Just come, okay?"

"Can I bring Tifa along?"

"Of course sweetheart, it will be much better if she's here." That statement unnerved him.

"Alright, we're on our way."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye." Then he ended the call.

"Grumpie? What did she say?" Tifa asked.

"She asked me to go to her house and tag you along."

"Oh, did she say why?"

"No, but she sounded distressed, let's go baby."

"Alright."

When they finally reached Claudia's house, a huge one that her son bought for her using his hard earned money, they were instantly greeted by the beautiful blond woman with shining blue eyes by the door. Her long locks were tied in a bun on top of her head and she wore a white dress shirt with sleeves that goes only to her elbows, and it was tucked in into a black pencil skirt.

"Oh honey! It's so great to see you!" She hugged her only son then she pulled away. "TIfa darling." Then she hugged the brunette next.

"Hey Claudia. Nice to see you."

"You too, thank you for thanking care of my brat of a son." She said with a giggle. Cloud rolled his eyes, totally annoyed.

"Of course." Tifa said with a smile.

"Come in you two, what are you doing standing there?" Claudia said before she stepped aside to let them in.

"Because you were blocking our way." Cloud said flatly that earned him a smack on his head from his mother making him wince. Tifa chuckled at the mother and son, then she noticed how Claudia's face suddenly fell.

"Cloud, Sweetie..." She paused before she swallowed thickly. She looked like she was struggling on her words, she stared at her son with deep concentration before she spoke. "Before anything else. We have guests here now..." She said which earned her a raised eyebrow from her son.

"Who?"

"You'll meet them soon enough... But please... Whatever you do, don't lose your temper like you always do."

"Why would I lose my temper?" Cloud asked darkly.

"Don't worry Claudia, I'm right here to stop him." Tifa said with a smug smirk. Cloud looked at her with a sneer.

"I know honey, that's why I asked him to bring you along."

"Mom, what is this about?" Cloud was starting to get impatient.

"Let's go." Claudia said before she led the couple to her living room, where three people were seated on the couch, a pretty young woman with long black hair and yellow eyes who immediately blushed once Cloud walked in, another black haired woman but she was middle aged, and a boy that looked like he was just five years old, but he has light brown hair.

"Have a seat, Cloud, Tifa." Claudia said before she started pouring some lemonade for them. The couple sat across from the guests with Cloud staring intently at all of them.

"Cloud... This is Emilia." He pointed at the older woman. "And that's Savanna, her daughter." She pointed at the blushing young woman. "And that little boy is Damien." She pointed at child with brown hair and yellow eyes. Claudia hesitated for a while before she spoke again. "Your half brother." Cloud stared up at his mother as if she just announced that she was a hermaphrodite.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"CLOUD!" Tifa yelled while she smacked his arm. "Language!" Cloud chuckled bitterly before he shook his head while Claudia looked apologetically at Emilia.

"Cloud, that's not all, they came here to tell us that... Your father... He died a week ago from colon cancer." Claudia said again but Cloud wasn't affected by the news at all.

"And you're telling me this because?" He asked, his voice full of venom.

"Cloud..." Tifa grabbed his hand to squeeze it.

"Because you need to know, he's still your fathe-"

"I don't care! You knew how much we suffered because of hi-"

"I know, but, he begged Emilia to give you this, at all cost, before he died." She showed him a letter enclosed in a white envelope.

"What am I going to do with that. Burn it?" He asked.

"Cloud, please..." Claudia started tearing up.

"Cloud... Just give it a chance. Please." Tifa pleaded as well. "Everyone messes up, you told me that before all those horrible things happened, he was a good man with a great job who provides you and your mother with everything you need and want." Tifa said again. "Sure, he messed up right, but, he spoiled you with things you wanted and needed, he was being a good father to you, in the beginning atleast. If not a good husband because of the..." Tifa looked at Claudia, who nodded. Then the brunette spoke again. "A good father maybe."

"But he changed! He ruined our lives and he kept saying all those things to me and my mom an-"

"I know, maybe realized how much he had ruined your lives and he just wants your forgiveness. You should atleast try to read the letter." Tifa told him. "I know it was not easy, I would never ever feel what you felt then, but, I know how much he hurt you and your mom, but having this deep hatred in your heart would not let you live a peaceful life."

"After all he did to me and my mother, he left us! FOR THEM!" Cloud yelled as he gestured to his father's second family. Emilia started crying silently while Savanna couldn't take her eyes off him, Damien kept looking up at his older brother timidly.

"I know Sweetie, don't be angry at them like they're the one to blame. They didn't know anything about his old life, until recently, when he confessed everything to them." Claudia told her son. Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose before he stood up to breathe. Tifa followed suit to rub his back lovingly. He looked down at his lover with a pained expression while she just gave him a reassuring smile, his face softened before he suddenly covered his face to start crying.

"Just try to read the letter, so you can let go of all the anger within your heart. And I'll be here by your side, to help you heal." Tifa said before he sobbed louder, then he buried his face on Tifa's shoulder before he wrapped his arms around her tightly, Tifa returned the hug just as tight. Claudia too couldn't help her own tears. Tifa was trying hard not to cry along with them but failing. They stayed like that for a long while until Cloud finally spoke.

"Give me the letter, mother..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty three**

Cloud sat on the couch while he fingered the letter that was given to him by his father, everyone was quietly watching him for a while, Savanna, most of all. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him and Tifa.

"Cloud, Emilia and her family needs to go." Claudia said. "Savanna and Damien have school tomorrow and they need to start traveling." Cloud looked up at his father's second family before he nodded without a word. When he stood up, all of them followed suit.

"Thank you for having us Claudia." Emilia said with a smile.

"Of course, you are very welcome here anytime." Claudia looked down at Damien then patted his head. "He looks just like him." She commented. Emilia nodded. Claudia looked at Cloud and she noticed that he had been staring at the boy.

"We'll be going now..." Emilia said once again."Cloud, Tifa... Thank you."

"Oh! Thank you too Emilia, for giving Cloud the letter." Tifa said. Then she approached Damien to kneel down to his height, the boy hid behind his mother's leg. Tifa smiled sweetly for him. "Take care of your mother okay?" She said, Damien nodded timidly. And when the three of them turned around to leave, CLoud stopped them on their tracks.

"Wait." He said quietly, he fished out his wallet to pull out a thick wad of cash, Emilia's eyes widened then looked up at him in shock, especially when he handed them to her. "Please take this."

"O-Oh, no, I can't possibly take-"

"Please take it Emilia, for..." He swallowed then looked down at Damien. "For my little brother, for everything he needs." He said. Emilia couldn't help but get teary eyed then she looked at Tifa, as if waiting for a confirmation, the brunette smiled then nodded her head. Emilia let out a ragged breath before she slowly took the money.

"Thank you... Cloud."

"It's the least I can do. And I'm sorry for... The way I acted."

"No, I understand, I can't blame you." Emilia said with a smile, then Cloud knelt down to Damien's height to pat his head.

"Visit me sometime so we can go somewhere fun, me, you and Tifa. How's that?" He asked his brother, who nodded timidly but didn't spoke. Cloud noticed that he was a handsome little boy.

"Sorry, he's really shy." Savanna interjected with a nervous smile while she stared into Cloud, who nodded his head before he stood up.

"We'll be going, thank you again, Cloud, Claudia... And you too, Tifa." Emilia said with a smile.

"Come on, I'll have the driver escort you to the station." Claudia said before she turned around, everyone followed behind her afterwards, except Cloud and Tifa.

"Bye!" Tifa waved enthusiastically at the retreating guests. Cloud sighed before he looked at his fiancee. Then he suddenly enveloped her into tight a hug.

"I love you..." He whispered, Tifa closed her eyes with a smile before she returned the hug.

"I love you more..." She whispered back, Cloud kissed her cheek but never let her go, not until Claudia came back to the living room.

"They already left. Cloud, I'm proud of you." She said before she hugged him. "Are you going to stay for dinner?" She asked, Cloud looked at his wrist watch.

"No, still have work but we'll be back during that time, is that alright?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"We'll be going now as well." Cloud said before he gave his mother a peck on her cheek. Then he brushed past her, Tifa started to approach the older woman.

"You okay, Claudia?" She asked.

"Of course Darling." Claudia linked her arm on Tifa's before they both started walking. "I'm so glad he ended up with you." She whispered.

"Are you sure about that?" Tifa joked which made the woman giggle.

"Of course, you know, he brought Aerith here once and I told never to do it again, she was rude and what do you kids call it... Bitchy." She said with a small laugh.

"She is." Tifa replied with a giggle.

"Trollie, hurry, we'll be late." Cloud called from his car.

"Got it." Tifa responded before she gave Mrs. Strife a hug.

"Goodbye Claudia, we'll see you at dinner." She said.

"Yes darling, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Cloud pulled in near the venue of Tifa's rehearsal while she started changing her top into a black sleeveless shirt, some long necklaces, and she changed her high cut sneakers into an ankle boots. She removed her glasses to put on her contacts then she let her hair lose. With just small move she instantly changed back into her alter ego.

"I need to do something about this." She said.

"About what?"

"Kali... I just want to be Tifa Lockhart now, even if I still do this modeling thing."

"Don't worry it's just a screen name, you can change it back to your real name."

"But people will say I'm a lying bitch." She said which made Cloud chuckle.

"I dont think so. Changing your name in this industry is not really an issue."

"Glad to know." Tifa said before he leaned forward to give her a sweet kiss.

"Thank you for coming to my life..." He whispered. "I don't know what I'll do without you..." He said before he kissed her again. "Read the letter with me tonight, if you don't mind? I don't think I can do it alone..."

"I would love to, CLoud. I'm glad to here with you... I'll always be... I'll never leave you..."

"Good, because you are mine and mine alone. No one else."

"I thought we had sealed that two night ago." She said with a smirk.

"Mmmm... Yes we did." Cloud said with a drugged smile. "And I'd like to do it again and again and again and agai-"

"Until I'm all deflated and saggy and disgusting that you'll finally stop touching me?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, Cloud gave her a perplexed look while mouthing the word 'deflated'.

"What the hell..." He said while he started chuckling at her choice of words then Tifa started laughing.

"I'm just teasing baby." Tifa said with another laugh, Cloud glanced at her then he raised one eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't care if you get all deflated, I will have sex with you everyday even then."

"That's..." Tifa said, not sure how to react.

"Let me check if you're getting all saggy." He lifted his hand to slowly reach towards her chest before she swatted his hand and it made a loud smacking sound. "OW?"

"Keep your hands to yourself, my little sex monkey." She winked before she tried to open the door but Cloud had locked her inside. "What the, Cloud open th-" She yelped when Cloud turned her around get gave her a scorching kiss on the lips that had her whimpering. Then he pulled away but not without biting on her lower lip and pulling it along with him, which made her whimper louder. Then when he let her go, he stared at her swollen lips with heavy lidded eyes then he started licking his own.

 _Why are you so freaking hot?!_ Tifa thought as she stared at the way he looked at her.

"I'll have you tonight. All night." He said as he stared at her up and and down with dark, lustful eyes. Tifa's breath hitched when he ran his thumb on her swollen lower lip. "I'll make sure to prepare the painkillers-" Tifa pushed his face using the palm of her hand, throwing his head back in the process.

A/N: Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews! I'm so happy from your words! Lina! You made me blush! *Blush*


	24. Chapter 24

**This will be a dramatic chapter, just to let you know... *Sobs in a corner***

 **Twenty four**

The couple had dinner later that night at Claudia's after their work was done, either Tifa or Claudia attempted to open up about Cloud's father, not to ruin the mood of the night. But it was Cloud who asked something related to his father.

"You and... Father..." He suddenly said which made both ladies look at him in surprise. "You never really got divorced so now that he's dead... Are you going back to your maiden name?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right. Emilia handed me a copy of his death certificate, so it'll be no problem. I'll be Claudia Strauss again, for now." She said with a smirk, Cloud gave her a perplexed look.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked then Tifa shushed him.

"You need to let your mom have someone to love her and be with her forever, look at her!" She gestured to the older woman. "She's beautiful, she's kind, she's loving, I'm sure she has men throwing themselves at her feet, am I right, Ms. Strauss?" Tifa said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, Claudia couldn't help but laugh heartily.

"Yes, you are right darling." She said, Cloud made a loud noise of disgust. Tifa sneered at him.

"He's just being possessive of his mother." The brunette said.

"Yes he is, he's been like that since he was litt-"

"Stop it." Cloud said before he rolled his eyes.

"I bet he's the same with you." Claudia teased further.

"Oh, you have no idea, he's willing to strangle any guy who wants to talk to me. I'm really flattered." Tifa said with a giggle, Cloud closed his eyes with his mouth formed in a thin line. Claudia started laughing again.

"So... Have you two set a date?" She asked. Tifa and Cloud tilted their head in confusion.

"Date?" Tifa asked.

"For the wedding!" Claudia exclaimed, Tifa's mouth formed a perfect 'o' while Cloud stared at his mother with a bored look.

"Here's my mother and her obsession with organizing events. I knew you would say that."

"Who else would do it? I would, you both are very busy so I have an excuse to do it all." The older woman said with a small laugh.

"We haven't actually talked about that." Tifa said with a scratch of her chin.

"Better get started then." Claudia said with a smirk.

* * *

Cloud leaned his back on his headboard while waiting for Tifa to get out of the shower. He had his father's letter in his hand while he stared at it absentmindedly, he ran his finger on the words that was written in front, he recognized his father's handwriting.

 _To my son Cloud_

He heard Tifa emerging from the bathroom wearing a lose fitting white shirt and some black cotton shorts while she dried her hair with a towel, then she started brushing it on the vanity before she crawled up on the bed to sit beside her fiance, she leaned her head on his shoulder before he kissed her wet hair.

"You ready?" She asked. He nodded his head. He started ripping the ends of the envelope then he pulled out the piece of paper inside, but a few photos fell out of it as well taking them both by surprise. He slowly lifted them up to look at them and Tifa couldn't help but gasp when she saw them.

It was a picture of a handsome, brown haired father, while he carried his beautiful baby boy with blond hair and blue eyes, he was smiling and the baby was sucking on his fist. The other one was showing how the father was pushing his son on his bike, both of them obviously laughing, the other one was, the father was patting the head of a smiling little boy, who was carrying a big box of a train set, which was newly opened from its gift wrap, the last one was a family picture of a pretty blond woman, the handsome father and a very cute blond haired boy in front of their lovely fireplace. Tifa gave them all a pained expression before she looked at Cloud, but he was just looking at them with a blank look, he placed the pictures down on Tifa's lap before he opened the piece of paper, he inhaled and exhaled a long breath before he started reading.

 _Cloud,_

 _I know that there is nothing I can do to bring everything back, all the pain and misery that you and your mother had to endure because I made the wrong choices can never be changed, I guess you could say I wasn't really mature at the time. My alcohol dependency and gambling addiction was the worst thing of them all, and I didn't like how it changed me into a monster. Thinking about it now, I didn't know how I was able to do or say those horrible things to you and your mother. When I realized these things I felt like I was losing my sanity and I did what I thought was the best thing, to run away. I was a coward, I was weak, and I left you with nothing._

 _But even if I left, my alcoholism never left me, with the few money I had with me, I would spend it in a cheap bar, alone and drunk and pathetic. That's when Emilia came into the picture, she helped me get out of my own, stupid little world, she became my friend but she didn't know my whole story, she just knew I was a jobless drunk who was alone in this world. I know I shouldn't be saying those things to you, but, she made me realize that I need to work, to gain back my family, I need to change my ways, so I did, I landed another job as a realtor but I wasn't lucky like I used to back then, I could barely sell a house, maybe it was karma. I tried to earn money so I could go back to you and your mother, but I couldn't, I didn't have the courage to face you again after all I did._

 _When I found out that you've become a well known model I couldn't be more prouder, but I couldn't brag about you being my son, that would raise questions about us, and I didn't want that. And when I realized that you've come a long way, it made me feel more inadequate to show my face to you, so I just watched in the sidelines while wearing a proud smile on my face._

 _I wish that I was able to face you so you can tell me everything you hate about me, yell at me, curse me, hit me, but sorry it didn't happen, maybe this illness is punishment enough for me. I'm welcoming all the pain and suffering with open arm._

 _The pictures included in this letter had always been kept safe with me, and I would stare at them everyday to make me feel that you are with me. The happier times we had that I wasted because of my wrong choices, I was glad I was able to keep them with me. I hope that you keep them as well, that's a little request from your old man._

 _I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you and your mother, I really am. This is the best apology I could do, I hope someday, you can forgive me._

 _And despite of all that happened to us, I never stopped loving you, Cloud. You are my number son, always and forever._

 _Love,_

 _Your father_

Tifa covered her mouth with her hand while face was scrunched up in pain, she saw droplets of water falling down the letter and when she looked up at Cloud, she realized that it was his tears, he had a blank look on his face and his eyes were all hollow, but his tears were uncontrollable, she cried harder before she set aside the photos on the bedside table, then she switched into a kneeling position to give him a tight hug. Cloud didn't hesitate to return it with his one arm while his other hand clutched the letter tightly. He buried his face on Tifa's shoulder before he started sobbing. Tifa started rocking him side to side while she caressed his head and it went on for what felt like hours, he had helped her cope up with her father's death before, and now, it was her turn, but his story was much more tragic than hers and she couldn't imagine what he was feeling at the moment.

"It's going to be okay... I'm here my Grumpie..." She said lovingly, Cloud set the letter aside before he wrapped the other arm around her while he shook all over. Tifa let go of him to lean back on the head board, then she grabbed him so she can position him to her chest like she was rocking a baby while he still cried. She hummed the song that her father used to sing to her when she was younger whenever she would go to sleep.

"Tifa..." Cloud said in a shaky tone while he still sobbed loudly.

"Shhhh... It's okay... I'm right here..."

Tifa and Cloud stayed like that for a while until he calmed down a little. He kept sniffing every now and then but he had already stopped crying. Tifa kept wiping his tear stained face and kept wiping his nose, then she would kiss his forehead lovingly. When she realized that he had finally calmed down, she spoke into his hair.

"I asked Emilia where he was buried, if you want to see his grave." She whispered and that's when Cloud sat up to look at her before he crashed his lips into hers.

"I love you." He said against her lips, they lost themselves into a passionate kiss before Cloud started pushing her down the bed.

A/N: Is it wrong that I was crying while writing that letter? Sorry for the drama but it'll pass after this chapter. *Peace* Thanks for all your reviews! I'm so happy right now!


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty five**

Cloud tightened his hold on Tifa's bare body to pull her closer to his chest, she was looking away from him, breathing evenly, probably asleep, while he could not bring himself to fall into a slumber. He still can't get his father off his mind, and he didn't think he'll ever will.

"Cloud...?" Tifa croacked.

"Mmm?"

"You awake?" She asked again. Cloud chuckled before he tightened his hold again.

"No." He whispered.

"Okay." Tifa said before he chuckled again.

"You okay Trollie? Any pain?" He asked. Tifa shook her head.

"No..."

"Good." He suddenly sat up then forcefully pulled off the covers, revealing Tifa in her birthday suit.

"Eeeeek!"

"Because I'm coming back for more."

* * *

Tifa stared at the ceiling while Cloud was the same, though he had a very satisfied and smug smile on his face, hers shown full irritation.

"You could have atleast warned me."

"No need, you will submit to me like a good girl." She gasped at his statement, she sat up then she smacked Cloud's face with a pillow but he didn't even budge, he still wore that creepy smile on his face while she hit him with a pillow.

"What the-"

"Baby, I was kidding." He said when he stopped the pillow. "But its true thoug-ACK!" He found himself being strangled by Tifa, firm but not enough to hurt.

"Say that one more time or I'll tighten my grip." She said.

"Help, I'm being attacked by my Trollie." He said in a bored way.

"That's right, call for help, scream like a little girl!" She yelled with a sinister smile on her face. Cloud only gave her a raised eyebrow with a smug smirk.

"I would _love_ to be dominated from time to time baby." He said with a lick of his lips. Tifa looked down and she screamed when she suddenly realized that he was straddling him. She backed away then went back under the covers to hide. Silence surrounded them for a while, Cloud kept glancing at her direction without saying anything, until sometime later.

"I'm still waiting to get whipped."

* * *

They were eating breakfast the next morning when Tifa asked something.

"Your mom, is... She wants to know thins about the 'wedding'." She quote unquote the word. CLoud snorted.

"Just go along with her."

"Yeah well, she seems excited."

"Well, do you want to get married soon?" Cloud asked. Tifa thought for a while.

"Not really, I mean... We're still young, but, I'll hold on to this ring."

"Yes, because that your leash. And I'm holding on to that leash." He said while he shoved some waffle on his mouth, Tifa gasped with her mouth wide open.

"Did you just tell me that I'm your dog?" She asked.

"No, what I mean is, you are trapped by me and there's no way out, that engagement ring is your... Ahhh... Whatever." He said, Tifa gave him an amused look.

"Love you." She said, Cloud clicked his tongue.

"And you know what else I'll do to trap you?" He said.

"What?"

"When we get married, I'll get you pregnant every year so you have no choice but to stay with me."

"Alright." Tifa said while staring at Cloud like he was a three headed platypus.

"Then we'll name each one of them with my name but we add the vowels of the alphabet on the end." He said again, Tifa snorted.

"Clouda, Cloude, Cloudi, Cloudo, Cloudu. That's just five."

"Double the next one, Cloudaa, Cloudee, Cloudoo-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me is I'm madly inlove with you." Tifa opened her mouth to speak but she smiled.

"That's sweet Cloud." She gave him a kiss in the air that he sweetly returned.

"How about we start making those babies?"

* * *

"Guess what?" Yuffie said while she watched her bestfriend pack a new set of clothes to be taken to Cloud's house.

"Mmm-hmm?" Tifa responded.

"Vincent was so lonely when you got back together with Cloud." Tifa looked slowly at Yuffie with a shocked look.

"Whut."

"No worries, I took care of it."

"What do you mean 'i took care of it'?"

"We had drinks on my house, and he told me that I'm cute and why can he be himself when he was around me, he said those words when he was drunk, we were both drunk." Yuffie said while she inspect her nails, Tifa raised an eyebrow, not sure if it was a good thing.

"And?" Tifa asked, scared of the answer.

"We fucked."

"WHAT?!" _There it is._

"He got a taste, and he's coming back for more."

"So... You're... Sex buddies now? That's..." Tifa shook her head with a perplexed look. "Not a good way to start something."

"Told me he's starting to like me."

"Because you had sex?"

"He said nothing will hold him back."

"In what exactly."

"Are you in my team or not?!"

"Vincent's team."

"You suck!" Yuffie yelled while she threw a pillow at Tifa.

"No, I don't, but, you do. Getit?" Tifa said before she cackled.

"So how's it going with Mr. Douche-B?"

"You're not changing the topic, this is about you." Tifa said while she pointed a hanger in front of Yuffie's face.

"Fine, I know, I'm desperate." Yuffie responded while she swatted the hanger away.

"No, you're not."

"I am!" She yelled.

"Maybe a little."

"A little?"

"Maybe more than that."

"See, even you think so!"

"Desperate is an understatement." Tifa said before Yuffie started charging at her, they both ended up rolling on the floor while strangling each other.

"Why are you so strong?!" Yuffie yelled while trying to roll Tifa around who was on top of her.

"Because you're so weak!"

"What kind of spell do you use you evil witch?!" Just then, Yuffie phone started ringing, they both scrambled up and Yuffie let out a silent scream when she saw that it was Vincent.

"Yellow?"

"Hey, I'm outside your door, I was knocking but you weren't answering." He said.

"Oh!" Yuffie covered her mouth piece. "He's outside!" She hissed. Tifa gestured her hand for her to go. And she did, she started running out of Tifa's apartment, and she carefully closed the door slightly when Vincent was looking away to make it look like she did not come from there.

"Hey!" She piped, then she gasped when she saw that he was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi..." He said, "Sorry for intruding."

"No, no, no! You are not intruding at all!"

"Here, these are for you..." He said. Yuffie shyly grabbed the flower then she smiled sweetly.

"Beautiful." They both said at the same time which made them look at each other in shock. Yuffie tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I'm... I want to take you out to dinner, if that's alright?" He said. Yuffie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You... Are you asking me on a date? But, we always just hook up." She said.

"I know... But, I want to spend time with you, without, you know." He said with a blush.

"Ummm..."

"So..."

"Okay! Let me go get changed!" Yuffie exclaimed before she pulled Vincent inside her house. Tifa was listening to the whole thing while wearing a smile on her face, which was both naughty and nice.

She started to finish her packing so she could go home to Cloud, the next day was the start of fashion week and she needed all the rest she could get. She left a message of Yuffie's phone before she grabbed everything, went out, then closed the door behind her.

A/N: The weirdest bestfriends ever? *Perplexed*


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty six**

Fashion week had arrive and Tifa will be very busy for a few days, everyone in backstage were busy preparing, from the dsigners, to the models, to the make up artists and stylists. Tifa was having her make up done when she received a text from Cloud.

 _Goodluck on your show baby, I wish I could be there. I love you._

Tifa smiled but before she could reply, she received another text.

 _Stay away from that whore Vincent._ Tifa chuckled with an amused look on her face.

 _Whore? Really?_ She started texting back.

 _Stop worrying about him, he's with Yuffie now._

 _I don't care, he's still a whore._ Tifa chuckled again, then she received another message.

 _And tonight I'll make you scream like_ _ **my**_ _little whore_. She flipped her phone shut.

She put on her first outfit, it was a tight fitting woman's suit which was dark blue in color but it didn't have a dress shirt underneath which made it a plunging neckline. She wore black strappy high heels and hair was done in ponytail with a pouf on the front. She was really stunning. She was tenth model to come out out of the twenty, when it was her turn, she walked out of that runway with confidence, her hips swayed as her feet walked on a straight line while her hands were firmly placed inside her pockets, her face held no emotion as she just stared ahead until she reached the end, she stopped to tilt her body with one knee bent then gracefully turned around to go back to the backstage where she hurriedly ran to change to her next outfit behind the curtains.

When she appeared on the runway again, she wore a long sleeved white wrapped dress that only reaches above her knees, like the previous attire, it was also a plunging neckline, and black pumps were on her feet. She walked with grace with her arms swaying just slightly at the opposite direction of her hips. She reached the end of the runway with both hands on either side of her waist with her body titled to the side, her face emotionless, then she turned around to change to her next outfit.

She emerged from the backstage wearing a black jump suit with see through long sleeves and also a plunging neckline, on her feet were peep toe black pumps and held a black, shimmering purse on her right hand.

After much more changes and walks later, the first show for the week was finally over and she couldn't wait to go home. She was exhausted and she just wanted to take a nice, warm bath. She texted her fiance after she was done with her last walk.

 _Hey Grumpie, the show's over, I'm going home after a while._ She sent it, and after a few seconds, she received a reply.

 _I would_ _ **love**_ _to lick that space between your breasts right now_. She stared at the message with wide eyes. The backstage was noisy and busy for celebrities and other important people were greeting each other, some media people were there, interviewing designers and famous people. And when she looked ahead, there he was.

Leaning on the wall with hands on his pockets, wearing dark grey suit with a black dress shirt underneath, a few buttons on the top undone, and he was looking at her with his eyes predatory, her breath hitched while she stared back at him with a shocked expression, and she could see how he eyed her from head to toe with his eyes heavy lidded, discreetly licking his lips in the process. She felt goosebumps all over her body, she didn't know if she would approach him or not.

 _Why is he here?!_

And without thinking straight, she did. But before she could reach him, she saw someone approach him, a woman with a blond messy bob who suddenly wrapped an arm around his neck before she kissed him, fully in the mouth. Tifa stopped on her tracks to stare at the shocking scene, Cloud immediately pushed the woman away with a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell Allegra?!" He exclaimed while he wiped his mouth. Everyone looked at their direction, some shaking their heads at the woman.

"What? Didn't you miss me?" The woman named Allegra said, Cloud suddenly remembered something then when he looked around, and that's when he found Tifa's retreating back.

"Shit!" He exclaimed before he started to run after her, everyone turning their heads towards him. When he finally reached Tifa, he grabbed her wrist then turned her around.

"Baby."

"What?" She asked irritably with her arms crossed on her chest, everyone started whispering all around them.

"Did he just call her baby?"

"Isn't he engaged to his ugly assistant?"

"Oh my gods, I can't believe he's cheating! But I can't blame him when he has an ugly woman for a fiancee."

Tifa closed her eyes, annoyed at all the gossiping that suddenly surrounded them, and minutes later, media people started to surround them, asking questions after questions.

"What is your relationship with Kali, Cloud?"

"Did you break off your engagement?"

"Are you after Kali now, Cloud?"

Cloud set his jaw in anger but kept himself composed while Tifa just stared ahead, ignoring everything. Then he wrapped an arm around her before he faced the media. The room became wilder and cameras were flashing more than ever.

"Sorry to disappoint you all, but I didn't break off my engagement with my fiancee." He said as he lifted Tifa's left hand to show her ring to everyone. Silence surrounded them before the media started buzzing again, everyone else's mouths were agape. The ones who called Tifa 'ugly' swallowed back their words.

"So Kali and Tifa are the same person?"

"Why did you hide your real identity?"

"Since you are out now, are you going to pursue your modeling using your real name?"

"Are you into plastic surgery?" Cloud mouthed the word 'what the fuck' with a perplexed look at the question.

Cloud looked down at Tifa, who doesn't seem to hear her questions, he gave her a worried look before he waved his hand in front on the media, then he started to pull Tifa along with him so they have some privacy. Cloud took her to a secluded corner where she gently leaned on the wall, with her hands tucked behind her.

"Baby... Look at me... Trollie."

"What's there to look at." She said flatly.

"Hey... That woman is crazy. She was an ex, a fling from way way back, we only dated for a week but I broke it off when I realized that she was crazy and obsessive." Cloud tried to explain but Tifa didn't speak. "I love you Tifa..." He heard her sigh.

"I know... I just... Can't deal with obsessive women issue-"

"It won't happen again..."

"I just can't stand another woman touching you like that!" She yelled while she angrily wiped her tears. Cloud moved forward to give her a hug which she didn't return.

"I love you and only you... I'm sorry..."

"I know..." She slowly returned the hug. "You're mine." She said with a pout, Cloud chuckled before he held her tighter.

"And you're mine." They both pulled away.

"Now what, I'm all revealed." She said with a smirk.

"So?" Cloud responded with an amused smirk. "Sorry that it hapened so sudden though."

"It's alright, I told you I wanted out of this alter ego. I feel much better, actually." She said with a smile. "Oh, I have something to do." She said with a wink then she turned around to go back to the chaotic backstage, Cloud followed her with a confused look. Everyone turned their heads again at the couple while Tifa was busy looking around, and she smiled when she found what she was looking for and Cloud prepared for the worst when he saw her approaching Allegra. Tifa leaned forward to whisper on the model's ear, who was greatly taken by surprise.

"Do you wanna know what happens to those who messes with me and my man?" She paused with a sinister smirk. Allegra looked at her in disbelief but before the model could retort in a snooty manner, Tifa lifted her fist to Allegra's face then she cracked it loudly while forming it into a fist then she pushed it slightly in a rapid pace towards the model's face, who jumped in fear. She wiggled her eyebrows once at the model who's mouth was agape before she turned around to face her amused and proud fiance.

"That greatly turned me on." Cloud whispered while looking down at her plunging neckline, he gave her a discreet bite on her earlobe as they held each other's waist.

"It's you lucky day then." Tifa said with a smirk. Cloud stopped on his tracks while Tifa continued walking away with a nasty smirk on her face. The blond model let out a nervous laugh before he went after her retreating back, slapping her behind making her shriek.

A/N: eeekkk! Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: All the latest reviews aren't showing at all, system glitch once again people. *Groans* Thanks for all the reviews btw! ;)**

 **The song that Cloud will be singing in this chapter is from The spinners - I don't want to lose you.**

 **Twenty seven**

Tifa flipped the channels with a bored look on her face and all she could see on news programs everywhere, entertainment news or not, was about 'Kali' and her real identity.

"How about that for a real case of ugly duckling that transformed into a swan?"

"Drastic change? Just how far are we willing to go?"

"A great shocker was revealed this afternoon when Cloud's Strife's fiancee turned out to be the same person as the model 'Kali'." Says a talkshow host.

"Is that really a shocker?"

"Yes well, you can see how she looked like before." They show a disastrous photo of Tifa on the screen.

She turned off the television with the still bored look on her face.

 _What the hell is wrong with you people?!_

* * *

Cloud lifted his face to meet the warm water coming out of the shower head, just enjoying the feel of the water colliding with his skin. He still felt pissed off about Allegra and her stunt as well as the media's constant insults towards Tifa but overall happy when he broke the news about Kali, atleast he wouldn't have to deal with her admirers and stalkers anymore. He twisted the knob to turn the water off before he slid out of the shower to wrap a towel around his lower half. He went out of the door only to have his mouth open wide at an alarming rate when he saw Tifa, standing there, wearing a very sheer nightgown that actually hid nothing at all. She was braless and only her panties did the covering and nothing else. He whimpered like a puppy when she started walking very slowly towards him, her eyes dark and predatory. He started breathing heavily when he was suddenly pressed on the door of the bathroom with her body pressed hard against him.

"I told you this afternoon..." She purred while she trailed her finger on his lean chest. "That it's your lucky day, didn't I?" Cloud swallowed thickly before he spoke, or atleast tried to.

"Ye... Y-Ye... Y-y-y-y-ye... Ye..." He couldn't even finish the single word he was trying to utter. He gasped when Tifa held both his arm then she banged him on the wall, hard. "AYAY!" Tifa started laughing seductively with her head thrown back. _Who are you and what have you done to my Tifa?!_

"Guess what, that luck starts now..." She whispered on his ear before she bit his earlobe. Cloud cleared his throat nervously.

"J-j-j-j-just whatdoyoumean-" He yelped when Tifa suddenly pulled him off the door to be forcefully pushed towards the bed.

"HOLY FUCKING MACARONI AND CHEESE!-OOMF!" He yelled when Tifa pushed him then sat on him a little to hard in the pelvic area.

That night, he was dominated like a helpless slave in chains, screaming his temptress' name.

* * *

The fashion week finished off quickly and Tifa had been using her real name ever since the 'coming out' incident happened. But 'Kali' took over her appearance during work days but on regular days, she stayed as Tifa because Cloud told her he liked the real her more than the glamorous one.

A few weeks after, Emilia contacted Cloud and told him that Damien wanted to visit his big brother because of the promise Cloud gave him, and he was more the willing to have his baby brother for a day. Both him and his fiancee were waiting on the couch living room for the boy to arrive with his mother, she was going to pick him up after the day was done while she stayed with Claudia for a while, and the woman was glad for the company.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to the Gold saucer!" Tifa piped while she rubbed her hands together. Cloud chuckled then kissed her cheek lovingly.

"I'm sure both of you will have a lot of fun." Just then, the doorbell rang. Tifa squealed then she jumped up to open the door, Cloud slapped her buttocks approvingly which made her yelp when she did. She hurriedly opened the door to greet Emilia and Damien, who was timidly looking up at her.

"Hi! Welcome! Come in! Come in!" She side stepped to let them in.

"Hi Tifa." Emilia greeted. "Say hi Damien."

"Hi..." The boy said shyly. Tifa giggled before she patted his head.

"We're going to have lots of fun today sport." She said.

"Hello Emilia." Cloud greeted as he made his way towards them.

"Hi Cloud, thank you for having us." She said, Cloud nodded before he looked down at his brother, he knelt down to his height to pat his head.

"You ready to go?" He asked the boy, who nodded his head but didn't speak. Cloud stood up and that's when Emilia said goodbye so they can go.

The drive towards the amusement park was uneventful, atleast for Cloud, who was grimacing the entire time while Tifa kept singing along, loudly, with some hideous pop music that she tuned in the radio, then she would laugh, loudly, while clapping her hands together which was creating a ringing and deafening sound to his ears. Damien kept staring at Tifa like she has three heads from the backseat with his mouth agaped.

"Will you stop SINGING THAT?!" Cloud yelled before Tifa started laughing again.

"What are you talking about?! This is a good song!" She started twirling her closed fist in the air with an annoying purse of her lips. Cloud rolled his eyes with a sneer when she started singing the high tune with her voice cracking horribly. He glanced back at her again only to find her doing some robotic dance using her hands. He couldn't help but snort then he decided to play with the steering wheel, Tifa stopped dancing to scream when the car started swinging from side to side.

"WHAT THE HELL-!"

"It worked." He said with a big grin.

"Did you forget that Damien is in the back?!" Tifa yelled, Cloud stepped on the brakes suddenly which made Tifa yelp again, then they both looked at the backseat to see Damien still staring at Tifa with his mouth agape and his eyes lazy. Cloud snorted while Tifa gave him childish pout before the blond started driving again.

"Look at what kind of power your beautiful singing voice has, you've got him totally hypnotized."

"Shut up." Tifa said before she angrily pressed the off button of the radio. Cloud chuckled before he pressed it on again, he started tuning it and he got an old love song and he smirked before he started singing along with the chorus. Tifa stared at him in shock, she had actually found out at that moment how immaculate his voice was.

 _I don't wanna lose you. I love you as you are._

Tifa closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip like a lovestruck high school girl while she listened to his angelic voice as he sang gently.

 _I don't wanna lose you. I couldn't love you more._

Tifa let out a tiny scream of appreciation when Cloud looked at her with his eyes full of love... And lust. The lick of his lips gave it away.

 _Tell me. Love will remain. Though we may chan-"_ OH MY GODS!" He yelled the last words when a huge chocobo suddenly crossed the road which had him hitting the brakes suddenly. Tifa shrieked when she was thrown forward but the seatbelt stopped her that she felt that her neck snap while Damien was in full shock.

"SON OF A...!" Tifa exclaimed while holding her head. Cloud rolled down his window to peek his head out and yell at the monstrosity.

"STUPID FUCKING BIRD! ASSHOLE!" Tifa tried to reach for Damien to cover his ears but she was trapped in her seatbelt that she ended up swearing herself.

"MOTHERFU-!" She stopped herself in time before she scolded Cloud, who was giving the bird the dirty finger but the thing just warked back before it started galloping away.

"Not a good example for your little brother." Tifa said deadpanned. They could still hear the blasted thing warking away from a distance. Cloud grimaced, old habits die hard indeed.

"Sorry Daims, don't do or say any of that alright? Its bad." Cloud said while he looked at his brother, who nodded in response.

"Okay..." He said timidly.

After all the terrible mishaps, including Tifa's singing, they had finally reached the amusement park, and Cloud himself was amused as he stared at Tifa and Damien, who's mouths were agaped while staring up, both their backs slumped. They were so identical that Cloud couldn't help but snicker.

"Alright kids, this is it, let's go get our tickets." He said before he made his way towards the ticket booth, after he got the tickets, the three of them entered the park, with Cloud holding Tifa's hand on his right and on his left was Damien. A lot of people were actually recognizing them both but didn't bother to come forward to get their autographs, and they were thankful for that, but everyone's eyes were on them and Tifa felt uneasy.

Both Tifa and Damien talked about what ride they would go to first, and they both agreed to ride the carousel, and Cloud was dragged along, much to his dismay.

And it was when Tifa found out his terrible motion sickness.

Cloud held his free hand mouth to his hand while the other clutched the handlebar of the horse he was riding, looking a little green on the skin. The ride went on for a straight five minutes, a complete torture for the blonde model while Damien was having the time of his life, Tifa kept reaching out for her fiance but she ended up falling from her horse mid ride, much to her humiliation.

* * *

"How come you I didn't see you having this from all the travels we did?" Tifa asked Cloud, who's head was on a trash can, retching to his heart's content while she rubbed his back. She wore her handkerchief over her head then tied the ends in a knot on her chin like an old lady and sunglasses were on her eyes to hide her face from the humiliating stunt she pulled on the carousel.

"Look, that's her! It's Tifa Lockhart and she fell off the horse."

"The poor thing."

"I wouldn't show my face if I were her."

Tifa listened while she didn't move from her spot, her 'disguise' still intact even if it wasn't helping at all.

"That's why I'm driving..." Cloud slurred, trying to answer her previous question while Tifa handed him some wet wipes and some mouth wash from her bag. He started cleaning his mouth.

"Well, atleast you didn't fell off the horse." She said as a matter of factly, Damien tugged on her shirt.

"Can we ride that one next?" He asked as he pointed on the bump cars. Tifa smiled before she nodded.

"Sure! I would love that!"

"Immana... Immana stay here..." Cloud said weakly before he started to go to a bench with his back slumped. Tifa gave him a pityful look.

"Aww, Grumpie... I'm sorry, I'll stay..."

"No... It's okay... Sorry about this, go ride that one, I'll be here to watch." Cloud said with a reassuring smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go baby." He said while he put on his sunglasses.

"Alright, we'll be back." Tifa said before she kissed his forehead gently, he hummed in appreciation before he whispered his love for her, which she gladly returned. That's when Tifa and Damien started running towards the ride with a chuckling Cloud watching their backs.

After all the fun they had, after all the chases Cloud made for the constantly running Tifa and Damien, they were finally home, the boy had been picked up by his mother with a lot of gifts to take home, courtesy of his big brother. Tifa was the first one to get to bed, she was exhausted so she went to sleep first, Cloud was showering to get ready for bed so he can get some peaceful sleep as well beside his beloved. When he was done, he put on his boxers then he went towards the bed and he couldn't help but notice how Tifa looked in her sleep, her eyebrows were knitted together with her mouth slightly open, like she was in pain. He furrowed his eyebrows then he bent down to gently caress her face. He decided to slide under his thick comforter and when he was settling himself in to wrap his arms around Tifa, he felt something wet on the bed. His face changed to confusion and when he lifted the comforter up, he stared in shock at what he saw.

There on the sheets, under the lower half of Tifa's body, was blood. Lots of it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty eight**

Cloud felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on his head as he stared at puddle of blood beneath Tifa's legs, he lifted a shaky hand to hastily wake her up.

"Tifa. Tifa!" He shook her and when she stirred, he let out a sigh of relief but he noticed that she was pale, she crack open an eye.

"What...?"

"Wake up! Look!" He pointed on the bloody area of the bed then she sat up only for her face to change to complete horror.

"What's happening?!"

"I don't know! We have to go to the hospital now!" He stood up from the bed so he can carry Tifa bridal style towards his car.

* * *

Tifa whimpered in pain while she held her abdomen as she sat on the passenger seat of Cloud's car, he had been glancing at her with a look of extreme worry and panic.

"It's okay my Trollie, we're almost there..."

* * *

"Please help her, I found her bleeding on our bed I don't know what's going on!" Cloud exclaimed as the nurses attended to Tifa, who was in a stretcher, on the hospital's emergency area.

"Cloud..." Tifa said weakly while he caressed her head.

"It's okay... I'm here..."

"Sir, you're going to have to wait out here." A nurse stopped him from following while they take Tifa to the emergency room. Cloud nodded but he didn't take his eyes of her until they disappeared behind the door. He let out a ragged sigh before he slumped down the benches just outside while he held his head with both hands.

 _What the hell is going on?_

After what Cloud felt like an eternity, a doctor emerged from the room and when he saw him approaching, he instantly stood up to ask about his fiancee.

"Doctor, what happened to Tifa?" He asked and he was scared of the answer, specially when the doctor sighed before he spoke.

"She's fine now, she's sleeping and she will be transferred to a private room. But... I'm so sorry Mr. Strife..." The man said with a worried look, Cloud started sweating at his words. "But she lost the baby..."

Cloud didn't process what the doctor said after sometime later. He looked up at the man in horror when it finally registered to him what just happened.

"Lo...Lost...?"

"I'm sorry..."

"She... She was... Pregnant...?" Now it was the doctor's turn to have his eyes widen.

"You didn't know?" Cloud shook his head weakly.

"No..." He said before he buried his face in his hands. Just then, emergency room door opened for him to see Tifa in a stretcher, sleeping and oblivious to what happened to her and their baby.

"Thank you Doctor..." Cloud said weakly with his still shocked face before he went to his fiancee's side to hold her hand.

* * *

Cloud watched her while he kept kissing her hand, he didn't know how he was going to tell her about it it he had no other choice, all he wanted was for her to wake up to make sure that she was alright. As if on cue, she moaned while she stirred gently, Cloud straightened up in antipicipation then she slowly opened her eyes before she looked at his direction.

"Hey..." Cloud said gently while he caressed her head lovingly.

"Cloud...?" She croaked. "What happened...?"

"You were bleeding, remember?" He said. Tifa knitted her eyebrows before her eyes widened in realization.

"Cloud, what happened to me?!" She exclaimed in panic.

"Shhh... It's oka-"

"Cloud please..." She pleaded with a worried look, Cloud looked down, sighed, then he looked up to tell her the news.

 _It's now or never..._

"Tifa... My Trollie..." He said while he tightened his grip on her hand. "You..." He swallowed thickly. "Did you... Know that you were pregnant?" He asked, Tifa stared at him in complete shock at what she just heard.

"What...? No... I-"

"We lost our baby..." He said quietly while looking at her with a pained look on his face. Tifa felt a stab on her chest upon hearing those words.

"What?" She whispered weakly with sudden tears falling down from her eyes, which Cloud started wiping away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Trollie..."

"Oh Cloud..." Her face scrunched up in pain before she started sobbing, "I'm so sorry... I didn't know..."

"Shhhh... It's not your fault..."

"I'm sorry I wasn't careful, I'm sorry..."

"Stop blaming yourself... Don't be sorry..."

"I feel so irresponsible... I'm sorry..."

"Trollie, listen to me." Cloud said firmly. "Don't blame yourself, It's probably from that one time when I didn't use proctection."

"But we pulled out, right? I couldn't possibly-"

"No, that method is not really reliable, I'm sorry, if there's one to blame here, it's me, not you..." Cloud with his head, Tifa's face softened before she cupped his face.

"I would never blame you..." She said in a shaky voice, Cloud leaned forward to kiss her on her lips while a tear escaped her eye from the grief of losing her child. She started crying while Cloud stood up from his seat to lay down beside her and hold her close.

* * *

"DORKOID!" Tifa and Cloud jumped when Yuffie opened the door with a bang with Vincent trailing behind her, who was carrying a bouquet of flowers, Cloud couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the gift, then him.

"Yuffie-" Tifa stopped talking when Yuffie suddenly started strangling Cloud on his chair.

"What the hell-" Cloud tried to speak.

"How the hell did you get my Dorkoid pregnant you foul beast?!"

"We had sex." He said while he held his breath. "If you don't know what that is, It's when you penetrate your special banana into her fuzzy wuzzy-ACK!"

"I don't need weird baby making lessons from you!"

"Yuffie! Stop that!" Tifa yelled then she let go of Cloud, who started rubbing his neck with a sneer.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Yuffie exclaimed while she hugged her bestfriend. Tifa started patting her back with a small laugh.

"I'm fine Yuffie, but don't hurt my fiance like that, I'm the only one allowed to do that." She said with a smirk. Cloud winked while Vincent chuckled.

"Hi Tifa..." He said. Cloud narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man who seem oblivious to his death stares. "Hey Cloud."

"Hey." Cloud responded flatly, eyes still narrowed. Tifa rolled her eyes before she greeted the raven haired model.

"Hi Vince! Thank you for coming, though I'll be released later in the afternoon." She said.

"Here." Vincent handed the flowers. "I hope they help you feel better."

"Thank you Vince, they're beautiful." She said with a sweet smile, Cloud cleared his throat loudly, Tifa resisted the urge to roll her eyes again while she smirked. Cloud gave her a discreet pout and she couldn't help her big grin because of it. She gave him a small kiss in the air but he just looked away with a huff.

It was painful to have a miscarriage, physically and emotionally, it was probably harder if she knows about her baby, she was glad she didn't or the pain would be unbearable for her. She already talked to the Doctor about contraceptives, she knew she wasn't ready for another pregnancy anytime soon. A shocked Claudia came in after sometime later, along with a lot of food and gifts for Tifa to cheer her up.

Naturally, news about Tifa's miscarriage spread all throughout the entertainment world, many people sent her love and get well soon messages, in which she was thankful for. Though she also received hateful messages from Cloud's obsessive fangirls too, but she ignored them. She had to take a week off work because of her bleeding, as her doctor recommended.

* * *

Tifa watched Cloud as he tried his best to follow the recipe card he was holding, he insisted to cook for her and she thought it was really sweet of him, they were back in Cloud's home and she was starting to feel a little better. She started remembering the chaos inside the hospital room when Yuffie arrived, then she remembered something which made her suddenly snort. Cloud looked back at her over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked.

"Fuzzy wuzzy." She said. Cloud started laughing out loud.

A/N: Glad that was over, phew. Thanks a lot guys!


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty nine**

"Tifa!" The brunette stopped on her tracks to turn around and she saw Zack Fair approaching her with a wave of his hand, she was on her way to Cloud's dressing room to check on him.

"Hi! Zack, how are you?" She said as he gave her a hug, which she returned.

"That's my question, how are you? Are you okay now?" He asked she knew he was referring to the miscarriage.

"Oh, I'm fine now. Don't worry about me." She said with a wave of her hand. "I guess it wasn't time yet."

"Aw, Teef, you'll have your baby again. And I know he or she'll be the cutest thing ever, a badass like her mommy, I just hope they will not inherit his or hers father's rotten-"

"Don't even think about it." It was the voice of the person in question himself, walking towards the pair from behind Zack. Tifa chuckled then look back up on a grimacing Zack. He turned around to smile at the blond.

"Hey! Cloud! My man!" He tried to give him a high five but he just walked passed him,he totally expected that.

"What are you doing to my fiancee?" Cloud asked as he wrapped a possessive arm around Tifa's waist, the brunette adjusted her glasses before she spoke.

"Grumpie, he's not doing anything." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zack gave Cloud an 'Aw' look, which made the blond roll his eyes.

"That's so sweet. Awww."

"Shut it." Cloud said with a point of his forefinger.

"Hey Teef," Zack said, ignoring Cloud. "I heard what you did to Allegra, that was awesome!" Zack exclaimed then he gave her a high five, which she returned with a confused look.

"I didn't do anything." She said. Zack laughed while throwing his head back.

"I heard you threatened to beat her to a pulp but when she talked back, you punched her in the tits." He said, Tifa's eyes bulged out of her sockets while Cloud gave Zack a perplexed look.

"I don't think that's how it happened." Cloud said with the still perplexed look.

"I really hate how rumors spread in this industry." Tifa said in a deadpan tone.

"I mean, seriously, there's nothing in there already so I guess when you punched them, they sunk back further, like a couple of caves." Zack said at once with a nod of his head as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"She has flat ass titties, yeah." Cloud said nonchalantly, the first time both him and Zack agreed into something. But it earned him a disbelieving with a pinch of hate look from Tifa, he quickly came to his defense with his hands held up surrender. "Not that... I've seen it." Zack started to laugh again.

"Yeah right." Tifa said with an adjust of her glasses.

"Looks like you're in trouble now, I'll leave you so you can kick his ass Teef, bye!" Zack turned around with his hands tucked behind his head, whistling an upbeat tune, probably grinning from ear to ear.

"You son of a-" Cloud sighed then he looked at Tifa. "My Trollie." He gave her a kiss on the cheek but she moved her face away. He really liked it when she was crazy jealous. "Hey."

"I hope these are enough for you." She said irritably while she cupped her breasts with a bounce. Cloud's eyes widened at the display.

"That was..." He swallowed with his eyes still wide. _I have the weirdest boner right now.  
_

"I'm going." Tifa before she turned around.

"Hey! Where you goin'?" Cloud as he tried to stop her. "Hey... Baby." He said sweetly with a kiss on her cheek. "My little Trollie is jealous and its really adorable." He said, Tifa scoffed before she started walking away again. "I love you." Cloud said with a huge grin while following her.

"Stop following me." She said. Cloud chuckled before he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and he was glad she didn't protest.

"I've got news for you." He said, Tifa turned around to look at him.

"What?" She asked. Cloud leaned forward to give her a kiss on her lips, then he pulled away gently.

"I heard it from Tseng since he's managing you now as well, but he asked me to relay the news to you." He said with a grin. Tifa was feeling impatient at what he was saying.

"Just tell me! Hurry up!" She exclaimed, Cloud chuckled before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You've been chosen to host a talkshow that will tackle the issues of women, mainly with psychological issues and deep insecurities. Probably because of your own experience and because they loved how you handle yourself all the time. And your personality is your best trait, said you can handle a show like that, also your sense of humor, you will help these women deal with their problems while having fun talking to you." He said.

Tifa just stood there, her mouth wide open, it was actually slowly opening while Cloud kept talking, the blond did his best to ignore so it won't ruin his speech. But he coudln't help his snort when he was finally done.

She couldn't believe what she just heard, she didn't think she would come that far, she only came to Midgar with dreams of being a news anchor, but she unexpectedly became a model, thanks to Zack, and now, she'll be a talkshow host, it's not a news anchor job, but still.

"Oh my Gods..." She whispered with her mouth still open, Cloud smiled then tried to give her a kiss. "Oh my Gods!" She exclaimed against Cloud's lips which made him jump. She suddenly launched herself to him by wrapping her arms on his neck and her legs on his waist but he lost his balance and both of them fell over.

"OOMF!"

"Oh my Gods! I can't believe it! This is amazing! Thank you so much for telling me!" She said before she planted many kisses on Cloud's lips, who was wincing from the pain of his buttocks, but he smiled, it was worth it.

"We'll celebrate tonight, okay? I already made a reservation for dinner tonight." He said while he tucked some hair behind her ear. Tifa squealed at his announcement.

"Thank you, Cloud..." She said before she kissed him again, not really caring that they were still on the floor.

"Now that's a lovely scene." Both of them looked at the direction of the voice, Tifa kept her face straight when she saw who it was, or rather, who they were.

Angeal Hewley, a famous actor with shoulder length raven hair who's always known for playing the villain, from the mafia boss to an evil and disgusting alien king, won many awards because of that, but despite that, he looked really sweet and gentle in nature, total opposite of his characters.

Sephiroth Crescent, always playing those badass, sword wielding warriors while riding a shiny white horse, sometimes black, there were a few brown. Played characters like a Wutaian samurai or a totally hot throat slitting assassin, He does his own stunts too. His luxurious long, silver hair was his best asset, son of Veteran actress Lucrecia Crescent, who doesn't seem to age.

Genesis Rhapsodos, rose to fame for his known broadway shows, LOVELESS, being one of them, he's looking badass with his slightly spike red hair but he sings like an angel slowly descending from the sky, everyone would kneel down to this graceful creature like he spoke the words 'I am your salvation, come to me, my beautiful children...', and everyone will bow down to their mig-

"Tifa!" Cloud flicked his finger in front of her face making her jump. The three men watching from above had all their eyebrows raised. Tifa shrieked before she scrambled up while Cloud followed shortly with a wince, his legs numb from Tifa's weight, he started to feel needles in them which made him curse under his breath.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." Tifa said nervously.

"No, it's actually beautiful to see that there's still love coming from this world full of filthy human beings." Genesis said with a slightly dreamy voice, Sephiroth rolled his eyes while Angeal simply smirked. "Full of hate, full of envy, greed, I myself, am a victim of such disgusting behavior just because I am far more beautiful and-"

"Cloud, how are you?" Angeal asked, stopping Genesis' narcissist rant.

"Good." Cloud responded with a nod, ignoring Genesis.

"I heard what happened to you, Tifa." Sephiroth said which caught her off guard.

 _He knows my name!_

"And were deeply sorry about what happened to you." He continued.

"N-No... It's fine actuall-"

"Such a precious thing, a child." Genesis said dreamily as he approached Tifa slowly. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the actor. "I am deeply saddened that you had to endure such pain." He said while Tifa looked around nervously. "I will give you a kiss to help uplift you-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Cloud pulled a shocked Tifa behind while Sephiroth wrapped his hand on Genesis' arm to stop him from walking further.

"Come on, we'll get going now, see you Tifa, Cloud." Sephiroth said as he pushed Genesis away from the couple.

"What are you doing flirting with someone else's fiancee?" Tifa and Cloud heard Angeal scold the red head.

"Let's go baby before I get arrested for murder." Cloud said. Tifa chuckled while she covered her lips with her fingers.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa arrived at the restaurant later that evening, Tifa was more than happy to have a date with Cloud, it was actually the first time he took her to a fancy dinner. She wore a royal blue halter dress, her hair was tied up in a bun while Cloud wore an all black suit with no tie. Tifa noticed that the restaurant was empty and in the middle, there a table with candle lights and flowers. Cloud led her to the said table with a smirk on his face.

"Did you actually closed the place down?" She asked in a whisper. Cloud nodded.

"I want us to enjoy dinner without any disruptions." He said. It was true, the constant picture taking and autograph signing were always there wherever they went. Cloud pulled out the chair to let Tifa sit down before he sat across from her. A waiter arrived the poured them some white wine, they both said their thanks before Cloud lifted his glass, Tifa did the same.

"Here's to the most perfect woman in the world... That I get to call mine." He said, Tifa gave him a look like she wanted to cry before they clinked their glasses together.

"Thank you Cloud... I love you."

"I love you, too." They both took a sip before they set the glasses down. Cloud reached across the table to hold her hand.

"Are you hungry now?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"The food's coming soon." He said, "But before that." He said before he let go of her hand, then he pulled away something from his pocket, a small box, which he suddenly opened in front of her. Tifa gasped when she saw that it was a beautiful white gold ring with a huge heart shaped ruby in the middle. She covered her mouth with her hands while she looked at him in shock. Cloud stared at her face, his expression serious but full of love, nonetheless.

"I realized I didn't actually propose." He said in the most loving tone he can give, that's when Tifa started sobbing behind her hands.

A/N: Thanks for your continued support!


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty**

An upbeat music started playing while the audience clapped along with it, the stage was surrounded with white, bean bags in diferent color were on the floor, with throw pillows in different shapes and sizes. A rectangular coffee table was on the middle. On the right side corner was a red colored slide that comes from the bakcstage towards near the bean bags, below it were a pool of small multi colored balls.

Tifa appeared on top of the said slide, she wore a tight fitting black jeans, brown combats boots, on her top was a white shirt with a dark green jacket, a black scarf was loosely hanging on her neck, she wore her glasses and her hair was tied in a high ponytail with some bangs framing her face. She started waving at the audience who were wildly cheering for her before she took a seat to slide down the pool of multicolored balls. She stood up before she started walking towards the center of the stage while her hands were in the air, urging the audience to cheer more loudly, which they did. She placed her hands on her hips while she nodded her head while looking around at the audience.

"Alright." She started speaking, the audience started to become quiet. "Thank you all for coming and welcome to the Lockhart show!" She said with a wave of her hands in the air, the audience started to cheer again before she nodded her head in approval. "We're here to tackle different kinds on womanly issues, speciafically those with unusual problems, we are here to help these women overcome their fears, insecurities and disorders with all the help with can give but before that." She paused with a smile. "I have celebrity guests here with me," The audience started yelling and screaming which made her pause her speech. "Please welcome, Rude from the Turks and Ms. Shalua Rui!" She gestured her hand towards the slide where a huge bald man with ear piercings was standing up, he started sliding down but was having trouble because of his build, another person who was on top, a beautiful woman with brown hair, started laughing at the sight of him, Rude started pushing himself down with a loud squeaking noise by holding on the sides of the slide like he was rowing a boat, they could hear Tifa's loud laughter all over the studio. He stood up when he finally reached the end before waving his hands in the air, the beautiful woman started sliding next, she was demure and was smiling the whole time before she too reached the end.

Tifa gave them both a hug before she gestured for them to sit down, she too took a seat at the end of the bean bags, with Rude and Shalua on her left.

"Welcome, thank you for coming to the show." Tifa said.

"Thank you for having us." Rude said in his deep voice. Women all over the studio started cheering when his face got focused on the camera.

"I think we need to get that slide adjusted." Tifa said which made everyone laugh.

"Yes, I think so, too." Rude said with a laugh.

"Before we call in out guest for today." Tifa started, then looked at Rude who was beside her. "Rude, I heard the rumors that your eyes are your secret weapon." She said with a smile. "In sweeping women off their feet, is that true?" She said, Rude suddenly looked down with a laugh.

"I heard that too, they said thet he will remove his glasses, tell you how beautiful you are then shed some tears from his eyes." Shalua said, Tifa's mouth formed into a perfect 'o'.

"Well, can you demonstrate just how are you doing that? Do you mind taking that off?" Tifa asked while pointing at his glasses. Rude started laughing again before he nodded his head.

"Of course, of course." The camera focused on his face and his eyes were revealed. TIfa's mouth formed into a perfect 'o' again while Shalua stared at his eyes with her mouth open.

"What is this? What is this?" Tifa asked while she gestured to his eyes. "Those are gorgeous, gorgeous eyes! Do you agree ladies?" The audience started cheering again. "Do you mind doing that crying trick?" Rude suddenly looked into Tifa's eyes that took her by surprise with a yelp, the audience started laughing while he stared at her for a while before he spoke.

"Beautiful..." He said gently in an almost whisper before a tear actually escape his eye. Tifa's mouth went wide while the audience started cheering again. Shalua covered her face with her hand while laughing silently.

"That is. Wow. Maybe we can give the ladies of the audience a taste of that?" Tifa said before the ladies went wild again. "Shalua."

"Yes."

"You have this amazing new song which just came out, do you mind singing it while Rude breaks everyone's heart here? I think it's only fitting." Tifa said. Shalua nodded with a smile.

"I would be honored." Shalua said before she started singing her newest love song with the audience swaying from side to side. The camera focused to Rude's face again, he stared at it seductively for a while before he gently closed his eyes with a tear coming out of his left eye. Shalua stopped singing to start laughing while Tifa was nodding her head while mouthing the word 'yeah'.

"Well? Did it work on you ladies?" The crowd cheered louder than ever.

The guest they had for the day as a teenage girl with a severe eating disorder, she was with her mother who ended up crying in the middle of the talk. They got her a psychologist and dietician to help her with her problem with a six month program, the show ended giving the audience copies of Shalua and the Turks' albums, gifts certificates and some t-shirts and other items with the title of the show.

Tifa went to the backstage with Rude and Shalua, they said their goodbyes before she went straight to her dressing room where a blond haired, blue eyed model was waiting with a bouquet of flowers. Tifa gasped before she launched herself to her fiance, almost crushing the flowers.

"Grumpie!" She exclaimed while he started laughing.

"Hi baby." Cloud kissed her cheek before they pulled away.

"What are you doing here? You said you have work!"

"I do, not until this afternoon, though." He said.

"You always do this! Surprising me!" She looked down at the flowers. "Are those for me?"

"No, these are for Rude. That eye trick totally got me." Cloud said. Tifa smacked his arm playfully before he handed her the flowers. "Congratulations on your first episode, you were amazing and funny."

"Thanks Grumpie..." She leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"That poor girl, huh?" Cloud said when they pulled away, Tifa realized he was talking about the guest.

"Yeah. Did you see how thin she was? Literally skin and bones. I'm glad to help her."

"Yeah."

"The difficult part was, I tried my best not to cry along with them, that was the number one rule for me. It was hard but I think I'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah. You were great."

"Did you eat lunch already?" Tifa asked.

"I was going to ask you." Cloud said with a smile.

"Let's go?" Tifa said before they started walking out together.

"I got an offer." Cloud suddenly said. "For a movie." Tifa gasped with wide eyes. "With Cid Highwind and Scarlet as leads, though my role is not really major, a sidekick to Cid."

"And?!"

"Still not sure..." He said. Tifa's face fell.

"Why?"

"I... Just... I'm not really into acting." He said. Tifa's face softened before she smiled.

"Of course, if you don't like it, why do it, right?"

"But , what do you think about that?" He asked. Tifa tapped her chin.

"I think it's great! But..."

"If I become an actor, I would be paired with other women, there will be some kissing scenes." He said with a smirk. Tifa stopped on her tracks. "There are going to be some sexy scenes in the future as well, like _hot_ sexy scenes." Tifa's eye twitched.

"Are you going to expose your meat?" Tifa asked with her face serious, Cloud tried his best not to snort.

"What meat?" He asked innocently.

"Your man-meat." Tifa said, Cloud's mouth twitched, trying his best not to laugh.

"Probably."

"On second thought, don't take it." She said with a pout, Cloud started laughing.

"Okay. I will not take it anyway, i told you." He said before he wrapped an arm around her.

"If I appear on a movie and I'm required to expose my squishy mountains, would you agree?" Tifa asked, Cloud started laughing while mouthing the words 'squishy mountains'.

"No." He said.

"Cloud, I'm just kidding, I'm not the one who will decide on your future, if you want to take the project, take it. You don't need to be a full time actor if you don't want to, there are some models like that, though Zack is a different case."

"Aerith appeared once in a movie."

"Yeah." Tifa said. "I was surprised she didn't show her cooter."

"I'll think about it." Cloud said, trying not to laugh.

"What's the movie about, anyway?"

"Space travel. Something about being stranded to space."

"I see."

"Oh by the way, stop saying 'your future'." Cloud suddenly said, Tifa gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"It's 'our future' now." Cloud said with a smile. Tifa smiled back.

"Oh yeah, I still need to get used to that." She said, paused, then spoke again. "Just no exposing of the cucumber. That's for my eyes only." She said. Cloud couldn't help but bite her neck suddenly which made her shriek.

A/N: I'm really thankful of everyone who supported this fic. Thank you thank you, I hope this piece of story made you laugh, and made you cry in some parts. P.S. New reviews still not showing. *Groans*.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty one: Bonus Chapter (Assistant wars)**

Tifa Lockhart has been raised as a human being with rational thoughts, good judgement and understanding, she was not one to do drastic things and decisions, that's why she was perfect as an assistant to someone completely opposite of her, her now fiance and former boss, Cloud Strife. But there are times that those traits are pushed aside dramatically, specifically, at this very moment.

Cloud Strife had requested Tseng for him to have an assistant, he needed it, both him and Tifa knew that because of his hectic schedule, he needed someone to look after them and his other needs and 'demands'. He got an assistant within two days.

Except that assistant has two twin towers that can stop even the busiest men in the planet to look, small waist and some amazing buttocks that every men want to get a handful of. Long, silky blond hair, and a pretty face that can pass off as a make up model. And her accent was the worst part, she has this sexy way of speaking that can get any men weak on the knees.

And Tifa was not liking it at all.

It was when she decided to check on Cloud on his dressing room that he saw how the blond's world changed instantly when that said assistant came. She found the door open so she went to take a look, and the scene she saw made her blood boil like lava. The said sexy assistant was relaying something to Cloud about his schedule while she clutched her notes just slightly below her chest, the chest with some delicious cleavage popping out of it. She could see how her fiance was fidgeting and swallowing, trying his best not to look which made nostrils flare up. And as the woman turned around, she 'dropped' her notes suddenly, bent down in a very sexy way and she saw how Cloud's eyes widened as he looked before he looked away quickly. Tifa's fists clenched on her sides before she walked away from the scene.

* * *

Cloud listened as his new assistant Rosie told him his schedule for the next day. He could see how she was purposely tightening her cleavage and it was making him uneasy. But she was very good at her job, he couldn't deny that.

 _What the hell, think that'll work on me?_ He thought to himself, he tried his best not to look but it was distracting, not that he was attracted to the things, but it was just there. _What the fuck._

"And we have everyzing we need for zemorrow's zhoot Mizer S'rife." Even the way she talked was distracting.

"Alright. Thanks." He said and she turned around she purposely dropped her notes then bent down in a sexy way, his eyes widened in surprise then he looked away. _I need some fucking coffee._

"Bring me coffee Rosie, right now."

"Zure Mizer S'-"

"Just Cloud."

"Zure Culoud."

* * *

TIfa decided to seduce her fiance that night, she actually bought some sexy lingerie, a corset to be specific, which was black in color and lacy in many different places, She wore some matching black panties and some garter belt, and some sexy laced stockings and black pumps for her feet to finish it off, she curled her hair and wore light make up. She stared at herself in the mirror while twirling her hair with a sexy smirk on her face, practicing how she would look like when she approach the said blond, who was busy on his laptop on the living room. She smacked her shiny lips together before she gave herself a kiss in the air then she winked at her sexy self.

 _Sexy new assistant, eh? We'll see about that_. She told herself then she walked seductively towards the door to unleash her inner temptress. When she reached the living room, she saw her lover busy typing in his laptop, not really looking up at her.

"Hey Gorgeous..." She said in a sultry voice. "What time will you be done?..."

"Hey, I'm just finishing up, I'll be right there." Cloud said, still not looking, Tifa felt her temper rising.

"What are you doing anyway?..." She asked, in her still sutry voice.

"Just checking my emails." He said, still not looking.

"Well, better hurry up because I'm waiting..."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He said again, still not looking. Tifa's eyes hardened and her lips formed into a thin line. She groaned in frustration with a stomp of her foot before she turned around angrily. That's when Cloud took notice of her, his jaw dropped when he saw what she looked like, he instantly closed his laptop, put it aside then ran after her to their bedroom. Tifa was about to close the door when he stopped it with his hand, Tifa stared at him with her face filled with fury while he eyed her from head to toe, he felt his pants tighten at the sight of her.

"Wow..." He whispered. "You look-" He gestured to all of her before Tifa started pushing him out of the door then she slammed it shut to his very shocked face. "Hey!" He yelled while pounding the door. "Why did you kick me out?! Come on let me in! I wanna smother my face in you-" But Tifa wasn't listening to his pleads anymore, she was busy dialing Tseng number on her cell, she placed the receiver on her ear with her eyes burning with fury.

"Tseng, I need an assistant." She said slowly through gritted teeth.

"I need to see my sexy Trollie!" She could hear Cloud's muffled voice from outside the door.

* * *

Tseng was scribbling away in his office while humming a mellow tune to himself, it was actually very peaceful until the door suddenly open with a bang which made him jump with a yelp in a very uncharacteristic manner.

"I need my assistant as soon as possible." It was Tifa and anger was written all over her face. Tseng stared up at her with his hand on his chest.

"Alright." He said calmly, despite the great shock she gave him. "What kind of assistant are you looking for?" He asked, but did not dare to ask about her foul mood.

"I need a male." She said, he raised an eyebrow. "With a lean body, the muscular, beefcake kind of guy." Tseng raised his eyebrow again before he started scribbling.

"Male, beefcake, what else?" He asked. Tifa paused.

"That's it. I need someone who can lift heavy objects, I have a lot of stuff with me always." She said as an excuse.

"I'll be sending people to you tomorrow for an interview."

"Great, thanks."

* * *

Tifa waited eagerly at her dressing room for the potential new beefy assistant she wanted, she straightened herself when a knock was heard on her door.

"Come in." She said firmly with her game face on but the said game face melted into shock when saw a huge, no, huge was an understatement, an enormous guy with extremely bulky muscles that she could see the veins potruding from his skin, his hair was on an army cut and his heavily scarred face would scare even the bravest people in the world. He wore a black wife beater that looked like it was about to rip and some army pants, and army boots.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what can I do for y-"

"Who do I need to kill for you, Ms. Lockhart?" He said in a voice that put all the monsters in the closet to shame before he tilted his head from left to right with a thunderous crack.

"Holy hell..." Tifa whispered to herself.

* * *

Tifa stared in shock at the next guy, he has a smaller body build but still ridiculously muscular, but what distracted her was his uni-eyebrow and a very large mole below his nose. Tifa cleared her throat before she looked down at his resume.

"Tell me something about yourself, Mr... Ella?" She asked while she looked back up with a questioning brow.

"It's Miss." 'She' said with her deep, not-so-feminine voice. Tifa let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Tifa slowly peeked over her table to see the man in military uniform doing push ups on her floor in an alarming rate, not really sure how she should feel.

"65, 66, 67, 68, 69."

* * *

Tifa's face brightened when she saw a handsome male with shoulder length blonde hair wearing white dress shirt with a peach scarf loosely hanging on his neck, some khaki pants and brown loafers were on his feet, he was carrying a single rose and he handed it to Tifa, which made her giggle.

"Hello, my beautiful maiden, I will now sing my song for you so you can see that I am worthy for this part." He said which earned him a raised eyebrow, but before Tifa could speak, he started singing in very impressive voice that was fit for broadway along with some dramatic hand gestures. Tifa tried to stop him but he didn't.

 _I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright!~_ Tifa closed her eyes when he sang the last word with his adams apple trembling in his throat. _  
_

When he was done, Tifa was staring at him with a perplexed look.

"What are you applying for, exactly?" She asked.

"Oh!" He said with a small laugh. "I am auditioning for the lead role in-" Tifa couldn't hear the rest when she started face palming.

* * *

After more grueling experience in getting her much wanted assistant, when all hope was lost, a very sexy, very handsome man with brown hair that was cascading down his eyes came in last, Tifa slowly lifted her face from her hand while she stared at him while he walked in with a very handsome smile on his face, Tifa looked down to see his name, Nathan, then she stood up while she slowly lifted her hands in the air like she was praising the Gods above with her mouth wide open. The guy was about to speak when she beat him to it.

"You're. Hired." She said slowly, the guy raised an eyebrow before Tifa went around her table then she pulled him towards the door. The man was confused while he was being dragged away on the hallway until their reached a certain spot, a spot near Cloud's room.

"Okay, here's my schedule for the month and this is the list of the things that I always needed." She said rapidly as she handed him a bunch of notes. "Here, for example, if I ask you to get me some coffee, this is how I want it." She said as she pointed to the word 'coffee' which specifies how she liked it, with sugar and lots of cream. The assistant clutched the papers with the still confused look, so confused that he couldn't speak. Just then, the door to Cloud's dressing room opened and the blond emerged with his assistant, both of them going over something. Tifa glanced at them before she started laughing in a fake, very loud manner, Cloud looked over to where she was then his eyebrows furrowed when he saw her laughing with a very handsome man.

"Oh! That's so funny! I really liked that very funny joke! Maybe I should use it on my show." She said while she rested her hand on the assistant's arm, who was shocked at what was happening. Cloud started to approach the two with his eyes narrowed at the poor guy. He cleared his throat loudly before Tifa smirked sinisterly, then she turned around to face her lover with a fake smile.

"Hi, Grumpie." She said before she went forward to give him a hard kiss. Cloud didn't take his eyes off the guy, who was now smiling at him.

"Who's that?" He asked with a nod of his head towards Nathan.

"Oh, this?" Tifa said with a small laugh. "This is my new assistant, Nathan. He's the one who's going to be with me when at work... All the time... When you're not with me... At work... _At all times_..." She said with that still fake smile, she wanted to smirk at Cloud's visible scowl at he stared at Nathan, then he too did a fake smile before he lifted his hand to introduce himself.

"My name is Cloud, her _fiance_." Tifa wanted to laugh at how he emphasized the word. Nathan smiled brightly but Tifa's smug smile and Cloud's fake smile slowly melted when Nathan started talking. In a very high pitched, almost feminine voice.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cloud Strife, I'm a really huge fan of you, I couldn't believe I'm meeting you in person like this, it's all thanks for Ms. Lockhart here, I'll be doing my best to be the best of the best assistant I can be for her, I promise I'll take care of her for you Mr. Strife." Tifa slowly lifted her very shocked face to look at her dear assistant while Cloud kept his straight, struggling not to laugh out loud.

"That's good to hear." He said before he turned to look at his fiancee, who was still frozen on her spot with her mouth wide open in shock. He turned around to start walking away. "I have to go baby, I'll see you later, I love you." He said while looking over his shoulder, then he walked away with Rosie with a smug smirk on his face. TIfa slowly looked away from Nathan towards Cloud, her face still not changing.

"Is there anything you need, Miss Lockhart?" Nathan asked in his very distracting voice.

"I need coffee. _Black._ Pronto." Tifa said weakly with her mouth slightly slackened.

A/N: Lol, poor Tifa. Cloud wins this one.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thirty two: Bonus Chapter (Assistant wars PART 2)**

Tifa had her arms and legs crossed as she sat at the end of Cloud's couch, with the blond sitting on the other end, staring at her with a questioning brow. rosie was on their bedroom, placing Cloud's dry cleaning on the walk in closet, they could hear the hangers being hanged on the racks.

"Hey, Baby..."

"Don't-!" Tifa held her hand in front of her while letting out a breath, not in the mood to talk.

 _You insensitive son of a-_

"Mizer Culoud, I'll be going homm naw."

"Yeah." Cloud responded, not really looking at her, but to his fiancee, who looked like she was meditating.

 _Yeah, better go and never come back!_

The next day, Tifa's mood wasn't changing at all, she rested her cheek on her palm in front of her vanity, her show was in two hours but she was not in the mood to deal with anything, she was upset, first, Cloud has an sexy assistant who obviuously has the hots for him, second, her own supposedly handsome assistant has the voice of a sissy girl. She wanted to get rid of Rosie but she knew she was efficient at her job, and she didn't want to look too controlling in front of Cloud, she didn't want to make him feel that she didn't trust him.

"Tifa." Tifa was startled to hear Nathan's dreaded voice calling out for her.

"Yeah?" She responded weakly like she was high on drugs.

"Here's your coffee." He said which made Tifa stand up from her chair, then turn around only to collide with him so suddenly, They bumped into each other with hot coffee spilling all over them.

"Ow!" Nathan exclaimed which made Tifa's jaw dropped. His voice changed into a deep, sexy tone. His high pitched voice completely gone, Nathan realized this and his face changed into absolute horror. Tifa slowly stood up with her mouth still wide and eyes on fire, while Nathan did that same, though his face showed fear.

"You... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"It was Mister Tseng! He asked me to do this kind of voice!" He whined with his hands held up in surrender. Tifa stopped her rant to narrow her eyes dangerously while thinking about Tseng's smirking face.

 _THAT SON OF A BITCH!_ She yelled in her mind, those enormous guys that he sent her, she realized that he was playing a prank. _I'LL KILL HIM!_

* * *

Tseng kept grinning wide as he remembered how Tifa weakly complained to him about the 'beefcakes' he sent her, he knew she wanted to get back at Cloud for having Rosie so he decided to have a little fun with her. Not knowing that his life was on the line at the moment.

* * *

Tifa was about to go full berserk when her face suddenly changed into a sinister smile, which made Nathan whimper even more.

"That was really funny." She said then did a fake laugh. "But... Shows over. Now..." She said. "I need you to get my dry cleaning later this evening and bring them to my house." To Cloud's house, to be specific.

"S-So... You... You're not mad...?" Nathan asked. Tifa shook her head.

"No... My dear assistant. Just remember what I told you. Do your job properly and you will be rewarded." She said before she turned around, a nasty smirk slowly appearing on her face. She will deal with Tseng later.

"Ummm... Tifa..." Nathan said nervously. "Our clothes." Referring to the coffee stains but the brunette wasn't really listening.

* * *

Tifa flipped on the channels while keeping a straight face, Cloud was still on the other end of the couch, staring at her again with a perplexed look. A smirk appeared on her face when she heard the door knob open with a click, Cloud looked at the door with a confused look and his face showed relief when he saw that was only Nathan. He looked up ahead on the television but his face changed to shock when he heard an unfamiliar deep and sexy voice.

"Where should I put this, Tifa?" Nathan asked while he lifted the dry cleaning, Tifa smiled then she stood up to approach her hunky assistant.

"Come, I'll show you the bedroom so you know where to place them okay?" Tifa said in her most gentle and caring voice.

"What happened to your voice?" The blond asked with a perplexed look. Tifa looked down on him with a sweet, fake smile.

"He just happened to inhale some helium gas of the balloon from my dressing room that time as a joke, my Grumpie." She said before she guided Nathan to the bedroom. Cloud looked over his shoulder with his face a mixture of confusion, anger, and jealousy, lots of jealousy. He could hear shuffling inside the room, and some giggling from Tifa, some laughter from Nathan and another giggling and that's when he bolted up from his seat to go the room, his face full of rage.

"Oh this dress would look good on you." Tifa said as she placed as dress in front of a laughing Nathan's body. Cloud cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention. Nathan clamped his mouth shut before he arranged the clothes then walked out the door with Tifa trailing behind him, but she was stopped by a hand that suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Bye Tifa, I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan said with a wave.

"Bye!" Tifa waved back then Nathan locked the door behind him. Cloud pushed her back inside the room with a scowl. Tifa knew it was her victory. "What?"

"What the hell Tifa?"

"What?"

"What the hell was that? You acting all friendly and chummy an-" He stopped when Tifa scoffed.

"Oh, so now you're complaining? I've seen how you look at your dear Rosie's perfect ass and tits and now you're complai-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Cloud exclaimed while holding his hands in front of him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you're attracted to her!"

"Are you serious right now?!"

"THAT'S SUPPOSE TO BE MY LINE!" Tifa yelled on top of her lungs.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN YOU'RE GETTING ALL CLOSE AND SHIT?!"

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL YOU JERK!"

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

"You know what! Just shut up all right! You have no right to complain when you have that fucking hot as hell assistant of yours! SO SUCK IT UP BUDDY!" Tifa yelled before she went straight to the bathroom to slam the door shut. Cloud yelled while he angrily jumped up and down in frustration.

* * *

Cloud saw Tifa's retreating back on the studio the next day, probably on her way to her quarters and that's when he started to run after her. They didn't talk after the fight the night before.

"Hey, Tifa!" He called but she started walking faster. He groaned before he ran after her. "Hey!"

"Stop talking to me." She responded through gritted teeth.

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed. "If it makes you any happier, I was going to fire her today."

"You don't need to do that, she's good at her job, needs it and you need her, I just want you to stop complaining, I don't complain on your business." She said, it was true, she was jealous and angry but she didn't actually complain about it.

"Tifa..." Cloud said before Tifa opened her door only to find Nathan pinning Rosie on the wall in the middle of a very hot, passionate kiss. Cloud and Tifa's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Rosie?" Cloud said.

"Nathan?" Tifa said.

The couple who was caught red handed looked at their bosses while red on the face.

"Yeah, well, you have an hour break Nate, please, continue having... Your... Lunch... Or dessert. Whatever." Tifa said before she grabbed her bag then walked out the door. Cloud followed behind her.

"Hey."

"What."

"See... There's no need to worry." Cloud said as he tried to grab her hand but she pulled hers away. Cloud smirked then he wrapped an arm around her from behind to stop her from walking. "I love you and only you..." He whispered into her ear. Tifa turned around to face him after.

"Hey, look at me." He said, he placed his hand on her cheeks then pressed them together that her lips pouted and cheeks were squished. "No one, and nothing, not even those huge boobs and-" He stopped when Tifa looked up at him, irritated and an eyebrow raised.

"You're telling me that right now? Really?" She said with her still squished cheeks and pouted lips. Cloud cleared his throat, stopping himself from laughing at how cute she looked.

"What I mean is... To me..." He paused then pulled Tifa's squished face so he can kiss her pouted lips then he pulled away. "To me... You are the most beautiful in the planet, no one can ever, ever top you... You hear me?" Tifa still stared at him with the same bored, eyebrow raised, squished face look. "You don't really believe me do you?" He said in one breath.

"No." Tifa said before swatted his hand away from her face, she turned around to walk away the smirked when her fiance couldn't see her reaction. Cloud grinned before he started following her to hold her hand.

A/N: Super jealous Cloud is love, love, love. Atleast he got a taste of his own medicine. What jealousy can bring out to a person, eh? Rash decisions, irrational and unreasonable behavior. *snickers*


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I just want to greet my Filipino readers. Musta naman? hahahah. Salamat sa pagbasa at sana na naeenjoy nyo 'to. *Thumbs up***

 **Thirty three: Zack's birthday bash (or bashed)**

"Grumpie... Wake up..." Tifa said in her sweetest voice.

"Mmmm... Come here baby... Come back to bed..."

"Cloud..." Tifa called, a little lower.

"Trollie..."

"Cloud..." Tifa called, in a creepily low octave. That's when Cloud knitted his eyebrows before he slowly opened his eyes, only for them to suddenly widen when he saw someone standing over him with a very realistic horse face as a head. Cloud started screaming like a girl on top of his lungs.

"WAKEY WAKEY." Said the human horse in an even creepier voice which made Cloud fall out of the bed while still screaming.

Cloud bolted up from his nightmare only to find an identical human horse in front of him. He screamed for the second time that morning.

"WAKEY WAKEY." Tifa said in a creepy voice before she started laughing while she removed the realistic horse mask over her head. Cloud stopped screaming to look at her with his eyes filled with fury.

"You. Are. Going. To. Pay. For. That." He said each word with his nostril's flaring up. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"And just how are you going to do that?" She asked.

"By punishing you."

Tifa didn't know what she's gotten herself into, until much later.

* * *

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Tifa asked a butt naked Cloud Strife, who was wearing the horse mask over his head.

"Your punishment." He said before he started hovering over her.

"WHAT! NO! OH GODS NO! THAT IS SO WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!"

* * *

Tifa cried with no tears while she lay on her bare back, Cloud was still on his horse mask while he too laid on his back beside her. Behind the mask was a nasty smirk on his face.

"I had sex with a human horse." Tifa said she started crying with no tears again. "I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life."

* * *

"Hey Tifa." Zack said on the other line, Tifa was stirring her coffee, trying to get rid of the distrubing image of Cloud the human horse from that morning.

"Hey Zack."

"Hey, listen, today's my birthday and-"

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Who's birthday is it?" Cloud asked but Tifa ignored him.

"Yeah well, I'm inviting you and your Grumpie to come with me, we'll go to a lot of fun places today, which is one thing I've never done for a long time. Yuffie and Vincent are coming too."

"Really?! I'd love to! But do I need to bring Cloud along?" Tifa asked.

"Hey!" Cloud yelled.

"But what about our jobs?" Tifa asked.

"It's been taken care of?" Zack said.

"Really? You could do that?"

"Of course! Now, I'll pick you guys up in an hour, is that alright? Be sure to wear your contacts okay?"

"Ummm... Okay? Yeah."

"Okay! See ya!"

"Who was that?" Cloud asked, who was now sitting across from her on the dining table in the kitchen.

"Zack." Tifa said weakly.

"What's with you?" He asked before he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm having nightmares while still awake." She said before she slammed her forehead on the table. Cloud started chuckling.

"You brought that one to yourself." He said, Tifa looked up with a scowl, then she slammed back down.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She said. "Zack has a birthday celebration, and we're going."

"We have jobs." Cloud retorted, just then, he received a text from Tseng which says:

 _Zack asked a favor, enjoy your day with him._

"What the hell?"

"We better get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going alone if you don't want to."

"Is Vincent going?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm coming."

* * *

The horse mask found its way on the trash bin later that morning, never to be mentioned again.

"I hope you burn in hell." Tifa muttered under her breath while she stared menacingly at the thing.

* * *

"You do realize that Aerith will be there, too." Cloud said while they waited just on the entrance of the building.

"I know that! But this is Zack, it was thanks to him that I got where I am now, so I need to come. I don't care about Aerith." She said, Cloud only grunted in response. Just then, a minivan stopped in front of the building, they saw the windows roll down to see a waving Zack on the driver's seat. Tifa smiled but her smile instantly faltered when she saw a snooty looking Aerith on the passenger seat. Cloud rolled his eyes before he started following his fiancee, who was now walking towards the pair.

"Hey Zack!" Tifa greeted.

"Hey!" He greeted back, Tifa looked at Aerith.

"Hey." She said flatly.

"Hey." Aerith responded just as flat, not really looking at the brunette. Zack cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Come on in!" Zack said, Tifa went to back and opened the door only to find Vincent and Yuffie, who was quiet the entire time. Tifa and Yuffie shrieked loudly which made the guys wince and Aerith roll her eyes. The bestfriends hugged each other then Tifa slid in, followed by Cloud, who closed the door next to him.

"Where are we going Zack?" Cloud asked in a deadpan tone as he grabbed Tifa's hand to intertwine their fingers, who was busy chatting up a storm with Yuffie.

"We'll grab some food first then we go to the first place."

* * *

They were gathered in a large indoor arena wearing dark green overalls, some clear eye goggles and some riffles on their hands. It was paintball.

"I've never played this before." Tifa said as Cloud helped her adjust her goggles. "Oh that's why he asked me to wear my contacts."

"Okay, we'll divide into teams, but we can't just decide, so I brought this." Zack showed them some popsicle sticks with colored ends, three blues and three reds. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"You actually brought that." Cloud said flatly, Zack ignored him.

"Those with the same color gets to be on the same team." He arranged the sticks vertically then hid the colored ends on the palm of his hand.

"This is stupid." Cloud said as he picked a stick. Tifa shushed him. He looked at his. Red. Tifa looked at hers. Blue. "What the?" Cloud said disapprovingly.

"I have red, what you got?" Yuffie asked Vincent, who showed her a blue end stick, she pouted childishly.

"I have red." Zack said, and that's when Tifa was hit by a realization.

 _Which means._ She looked at Aerith, who was holding a blue end stick. _Oh hell._

"Alright, join your teams please."

The blue team, which was composed of Vincent, Aerith and Tifa faced the red team in front of them, which was composed of Cloud, Zack and Yuffie, who has their game faces on, if looks could only kill.

 _What the fuck?_ Tifa thought as she looked at her fiance.

"I never knew..." Aerith started talking quietly that only Tifa could hear. The brunette listened intently. "That we'll be teamed up like this. For the sake of Zack, I want no war between us at the moment." She said, Tifa nodded.

"Yeah but, why are you mad at me again?" Tifa asked in a hushed tone.

"Because you punched me and made me throw up all over Cloud's carpet."

"Oh yeah."

"I'll make you pay for that."

"That's right, let's just get our frustrations out and... Beat the crap out of each other when this is over." Tifa said nonchalantly, Vincent looked at them both with a perplexed look, who was actually hearing what they were saying.

* * *

Tifa and Aerith hid behind walls were near each other as they watched the red team on the other side.

"Have you done this before?" Tifa asked Aerith in a whisper.

"Zack always brought me here."

"Oh."

"Hey! Aren't you coming out?!" Zack yelled from the other side.

"Why don't you come out first if you're so brave!" Tifa yelled back, she could hear laughter from three people on the other side.

"Are you scared?" Aerith asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes." Tifa responded as a matter of factly.

"I knew you were a wimp." Aerith said again, Tifa gave her a look with her mouth wide open.

"Who the hell are you calling a wimp?!" She hissed.

"You, because you could only beat someone who is drunk, like what you did with me." Aerith hissed back.

"First of all! I didn't beat you! Second, I could beat you right here if you're asking for it!" Tifa hissed back, Aerith was about to retort when Vincent cleared his throat, both ladies looked ahead to see shadows moving forward.

"Oh shit!" Tifa hissed again. She saw Aerith aiming her riffle to someone. Tifa decided to move forward so she ran towards the next wall, she could already see Yuffie and Cloud, she aimed her riffle towards her bestfriend but she moved away, Tifa unconsciously followed Yuffie, revealing herself to everyone. "Oh crap!" She braced herself for the attack, but it came from an very least person she expected, mainly because she was on her own team.

"Sweet dreams, chicken pie." Aerith said in a sultry voice before she fired her riffle and hit Tifa on her shoulders. Tifa started screaming while she fell down to the ground while Aerith blew the end on her rifle with a smug look on her face, Vincent stared at the green eyed beauty with a perplexed look.

"NO!" Cloud yelled then he jumped over to where Tifa had fallen.

"What the fuck?!" Yuffie yelled, "Oi! That's from the other team ass wipe!" But Cloud wasn't listening, he was kneeling down beside Tifa's fallen body while screaming in anguish.

"You... You..." Tifa called out, she pulled Cloud's collar towards her before she spoke. "Tell Cloud... That I love him..."

"This is me! This is Cloud!" The blond model yelled while gesturing to himself.

"Is... Is that really you...? Wait... I can't see! My vision is blurring! I'm losing the battle!" Tifa exclaimed while still clutching Cloud's collar.

"NO! STAY WITH ME! DON'T GO!"

"Good...bye... Cloud..." Tifa took her last breath before her hands fell down limply from his collar. Cloud's lips started quivering before he looked up in the ceiling to voice his anguish.

"NO!" He yelled the word longer than necessary, then he was suddenly hit by a paintball on his head which caused him to fall down over Tifa's 'body', also gone from this world. Yuffie threw her riffle in the air unceremoniously, which was aimed on Cloud's head just seconds before.

"I don't want this anymore. This sucks!" She yelled before started walking away. Zack was suffering from fits of silent laughter, already red in the face while he looked down at the fallen couple while Vincent was still wearing his very perplexed look.

Aerith on the other hand had one eyebrow raised as she stared down at Tifa's broken body.

 _This isn't over, chicken pie._

To be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty four: Zack's birthday bash part 2**

Because of the dramatic stunt of Tifa and Cloud, the group decided to quit paintball and go to the next destination instead, which was a karaoke place, they got their VIP room complete with drinks and snacks for the occassion. The couples sat close together with their partners, with Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa and Cloud on the other couch and across from them was Zack and Aerith. The two female rivals had not yet talked ever since the paintball incident, but Tifa whispered the words 'blood traitor' in Aerith's ear threateningly.

"I wanna sing first!" Yuffie exclaimed as she scanned the song book with Vincent, Tifa and Cloud were busy munching on some snacks while laughing about something.

"That paintball match was hell when you were not on my team." Cloud whispered into Tifa's ear which made her blush, then she giggled.

"I know, it was hell with Aerith on my team, that traitor." Tifa whispered back. Cloud started chuckling then he intertwined his fingers with hers before he gave her a lingering kiss.

They had a couple of drinks first while still deciding on what to sing, but it didn't happen until they were all starting to feel the alcohol take its effect.

* * *

Yuffie was the first one to sing.

 _Heads in the clouds_

 _Got no weight on my shoulders_

 _I should be wiser_

 _And Realize what I've got!_

They were surprised at how good she can sing, even hit the high notes without problems. But Cloud was left open mouthed not because of Yuffie's singing, but because of his alcohol induced fiance who was grinding sexily at her bestfriend, he took in how graceful she moved. He swallowed thickly while trying his best to hide his bulge down below.

 _HOW COME SHE NEVER DANCED FOR ME LIKE THAT?!_ He angrily yelled in his mind.

* * *

"I picked out a song for you." Yuffie told Tifa, who was already holding the mic.

"Oh yeah?" Tifa responded. She looked at the screen when the song started, it has a funny and catchy beat and her face went from smiling to perplexed when she saw the title.

 **Don't want no short dick man**

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Zack started laughing out loud while Cloud and Vincent wore the same perplexed looks as Tifa.

* * *

 _Ooh. You touch my tralala._

Zack started on a sultry voice.

 _Mmmm. My ding ding dong._

Yuffie stood up to dance along with Zack, who was doing some sort of chicken dance while bobbing their heads like a couple of ducks along with the beat. Tifa started laughing uncontrollably while shaking a dazed Cloud, who was wearing a lazy smile on his face. Aerith moved her body timidly with that still snooty look on her face while Vincent's perplexed look since the beginning never left his face. Tifa started doing her robot dance on her seat.

* * *

"THROUGH THE TEST OF TIIIIIME AH-YAH-AH-YAH-YAH-AYYY!" Tifa yelled on top of her lungs which made everyone wince, except Zack, who was cheering wildly for her, and Yuffie, who was bobbing her head in approval with a smug smile on her face. Aerith muttered 'pathetic' under her breath. Tifa lifted her hands in the air suddenly like she was praising the Gods with her eyes closed, throwing the mic in the process and making it land on the carpeted floor with a loud thud.

"How about that, motherfuckers." Tifa said with her hands still in the air.

"WOO! ALRIGHT!" Zack yelled while clapping his hands like a seal. Tifa looked down at Cloud, who was biting his lip while staring at her with heavy lidded eyes, obviously drunk.

* * *

 _I go crazy ._

Cloud sang while swaying slightly, despite being drunk, his voice was immaculate.

 _When I look in your eyes, I still go crazy._

He sang gently while he gestured towards Tifa, who as clutching her bosom with a dreamy smile on her face.

 _No, my heart just can't lie._

"BOO!" Yuffie exclaimed suddenly while twirling her fist in the air. Cloud threw the mic in the air irritably before walking back to his seat, the mic landed on the carpeted floor heavily before it made a very loud feedback noise which made everyone scream.

"MY EARS ARE RINGING!" Zack exclaimed while he covered his ears.

* * *

 _There's no easy way to break somebody's heart._

Vincent sang shyly and quietly but Yuffie was already fuming in her seat.

"Is that it?! Are you singing that song so you..." Yuffie paused while she thought for a while, pointing a limp finger at Vincent while swaying slightly. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?!"

"What?" Vincent asked, perplexed look coming back, he was the only one sober in the group. "No! This is my favorite song." But it was no use, drunken Yuffie ran towards the corner to cry loudly, Tifa started laughing while pointing at her bestfriend while she clutched the shoulder of her equally drunken fiance, who was doing a biting motion with his teeth while slowly approaching Tifa's neck.

"So sad..." Zack said with a pained expression before he too started sobbing with a pathetic look on his face, though no tears were coming out.

* * *

 _Don'cha wish your girlfriend is hot like me._

Drunk Aerith sang while grinding her hips. Zack yelled on top of his lungs while he cupped his mouth with both hands.

'"TAKE YOUR TOP OFF!" He yelled, Aerith winked at him before Cloud threw an empty can towards her direction.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'D WISH MY GIRLFRIEND IS HOT LIKE YOU!" He yelled, Zack and Aerith looked at his direction with their faces fuming in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The drunk lovers said at the same time before Aerith launched herself to her ex to strangle him. Tifa started screaming obscenities while she gripped Aerith's wrist to stop her.

"LET GO OF MY FIANCE YOU BITCH!" Tifa yelled which made Aerith let go of Cloud to strangle Tifa instead, both ladies screaming on top of their lungs. Yuffie suddenly clobbered them both which made them all fall over on the floor with a sickening thud. Zack and Cloud were also busy strangling each other.

"WHY IS YOUR GRIP SO STRONG?!" Zack yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Cloud yelled back. Vincent started sobbing without tears while he looked at the complete chaos inside the room, the alcohol finally doing its job to mess up his brain.

"Mommy, pick me up, I'm scared..." He said to no one in particular while he still sobbed. Yuffie was rolling on the floor while laughing while Tifa and Aerith were doing the same thing, the rolling, except they were killing each other.

Sometime later, a loud knock on the door was heard, Tifa woke up with a start to find herself on top of a passed out Aerith, while Yuffie was beside her, laying on her side. Tifa winced before she sat up to look around.

"What the..." She tried to remember what had happened but her swirling vision was not helping at all, but how her contacts was still intact was beyond her, then she looked at Cloud, who was laying on the couch, with one arm outstretched towards Zack's neck, who was on the floor. Vincent's was sprawled on the same couch while he snored loudly. The knock was heard again. Tifa jumped before she started waking everyone up.

"Wake up!" She hissed while she shook everyone, who all started groaning. Then she went to answer the door. The male staff behind it was startled by her appearance. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were glazed over.

"Sorry... Ummm... Ms. Lockhart." The man said before he let out a nervous laugh. "I just want to inform that you only have an hour remaining, would you like to extend your stay?" He asked. Tifa stared at the guy like he has three heads before she spoke.

"Nah... I think we had enough." Tifa slurred before she clutched her mouth. The male staff was startled.

"Oh! Would like me to send you some ginger ale?"

"Yes please." Tifa said behind her hand. "Sorry about the mess." She said.

"Oh no, it happens all the time." The staff said before Tifa handed him some cash.

"You didn't see nothin'" Tifa said while looking around like they were a pair of conspirators.

"Of course, Ms. Lockhart." The staff said with a wink before he went away to get some ginger ales. Then he went back to where the brunette was. "Can I have your autograph?" He asked.

"Sure, as long as I don't puke all over you." Tifa said weakly.

"Oh! Right, I'll get the ginger ales now. Wait for me!"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" The slurred voice of Cloud Strife right behind her made her jump before he grabbed her wrist to turn her around, she did not like the feeling on her stomach when he did that, she knew she would throw up any moment.

"Come here." Cloud said before he gave Tifa a sloppy and wet kiss which had her whimpering with wide eyes. Tifa pushed him away harshly with her eyes still wide. "What?" He asked, he was answered when his fiancee suddenly threw up all over him. "OH MY GODS!" He screamed on top of his lungs waking everyone up.

A/N: Last part of Zack's insane birthday bash is next. The songs, lol:

Yuffie: Problem - Ariana Grande

Tifa: (Though she didn't sing it): Don't want no short dick man - 20 Fingers

Zack: Ding dong song - Gunther

Tifa: Through the fire - Chaka Khan

Cloud: I go crazy - Paul Davis

Vincent: There's no easy way - James Ingram

Aerith: Don'cha - Pussycat Dolls


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This chap will not be as funny as the last two (but still has funny parts, of course) because some drama will ensue.** _ **LOVIT!**_

 **Thirty five: Zack's birthday bash part 3**

After releasing all the alcohol she had consumed all over her fiance, Tifa instantly sobered up and went straight to a boutique near the karaoke place to get Cloud some fresh clothes, it was a good thing that the VIP room they got had its own bathroom, she bought towels, a soap and other stuff. She used the bidet shower from the toilet to spray Cloud with water to bathe away all the disgusting stuff all over him. When he was all cleaned, leaving the bathroom really wet in the process, everyone else had sobered up, a little though.

"So..." Yuffie started, she knitted her eyebrows before she spoke. "Where do we go next?" She asked weakly before she took a sip of her ginger ale.

"How about some milkshakes?" Zack, who has recovered rapidly from his drunken state suggested. "I know this good diner not so far away, they have this really huge burger that you have to consume in an hour, if you do, you get a championship belt, a photo in the hall of fame and the food is free." He said with a huge grin.

"After you got drunk to the brink of insanity, I hope you guys don't think of doing that challenge. And liquor then milkshakes?" Tifa said while she dried Cloud's hair with a towel, who was still in a daze after his refreshing 'bath'.

"Nah, it's alright, we've already thrown up all the alcohol anyway." Zack said nonchalantly, Tifa stared at him, disturbed about that little bit of information.

"I can't drink those milkshakes, my figure is my wealth, and if you're thinking straight, Lockhart, you should watch your body too or you'll get sacked, not that I care about you." Aerith said without looking at the brunette, Tifa felt her temper rising so she stood up.

"Now wait a minute! Just so you know, I am watching my figure!" Tifa exclaimed before she heard Cloud snort loudly beside her. The brunette slowly looked down her fiance with her face already in for the kill. "What's. So. Funny...?" She said in gritted teeth.

"Nothing, except that our fridge is filled with every delectable desserts you can think of." The blond said before he laughed out loud.

 _I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S SIDING WITH AERITH!_

"Are you seriously siding with her right now?! You're unbelievable! I hate you!" Tifa yelled before she stormed out of the room, Cloud's face fell then he stood up to go after her.

"Hey! Baby! I was not siding with her! Hey!"

"Stop following me!"

"Hey!" Cloud got a hold of Tifa's wrist but she yanked it away.

"What?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She could see from behind Cloud's shoulder that Zack was ushering everyone to back inside then he closed the door.

"What the hell are talking about me siding with her?!"

"Shut up, alright?! You knew I couldn't stand her and yet you're saying something like that to satisfy her even mor-"

"I was just teasing you!"

"I don't want to talk to you, I'm going home."

"No, please, I'll go home. Stay with them." Cloud said while he tried to approach Tifa.

"No! Stay with your precious Aerith! I'm going home!" Tifa turned around but Cloud grabbed her wrist to turn her around, Tifa pushed him away harshly before he started to walk past her to go home instead of her. Tifa started walking fast past him, then he too started walking fast, they looked at each other before both of them started running, looked at each other again before they ran even faster. People turned their heads at the running couple before both of them were out on the road, Tifa started waving her hand in the air to get a taxi while Cloud was doing the same. They bumped into each other in the process.

"Out of my way!" Tifa yelled.

"You get out of the way!" Cloud yelled back while they continued bumping on each other.

"Oh no no no no no!" Tifa exclaimed while waving her forefinger in the air in a sassy manner.

"Don't you 'no no no' me!" Cloud responded, imitating her actions which had her looking disturbed.

"Hold up!" It was the voice of Zack from right behind them, who was fisting both their jackets from behind, both Tifa and Cloud looked back at him, Zack started using his eyes to point at the crowd that had suddenly gathered all around them. Tifa let out a nervous laugh, cursing herself for forgetting that she and Cloud were a household name, and an embarrassing stunt like that would be bad for their reputation. Paparazzis started running towards their direction that caused the three of them to instantly go back inside, while the screaming fans started running after them but the guards of the karaoke place stopped them.

"You two are hilarious, seriously, let's just forget about what happened and enjoy the rest of the day." Zack said quietly that only the lovers could hear, not wanting to gain the attention of the guests of the karaoke place. "We still have one more place to go guys."

"And where would that be?" Cloud said flatly.

"You'll find out soon enough. But right now, we need to go." Zack whispered, already sensing the growing crowd behind them, who were clutching their notes to ask for their autographs.

It was already dark when they reached the last place, they had just finished eating dinner, since the crowd incident they decided not to go to the diner with the big burger and eat at a restaurant instead, where they could eat in peace. After that, Zack gave the girls his credit card so they could pick out clothes appropriate for a night out, then he dragged the guys to get their own outfits, which he would be paying for, of course. Cloud protested but Zack managed to drag him away, him and Tifa weren't speaking yet after their fight. Nobody questioned Zack's commands and they did their business though Tifa wasn't really in the mood.

Yuffie did the dressing up for the brunette, her bestfriend picked out a white strapless crop top with a sweetheart neckline with a white formal jacket over it, which was left open to reveal her perfect abs, a black high waist jeans, She wore black pumps on her feet and she did her hair in a ponytail with a pouf in front, she wore dangling earrings and her make up was dark and sexy with some delicious red lips, she didn't agree at first, but when Yuffie was done in fixing her up, she was surprised how much she like the final outcome, Yuffie told her that Cloud would drool all night, specially at the sight of her sexy ruby eyes and her delicious cleavage.

 _That will serve him right._ Was Yuffie's words.

Yuffie wore a cute loose fitting layered crop top which was dark green in color, some high waist black short shorts and some black ankle boots. She wore a cream colored formal jacket over her crop top which she left open. Her hair was done in a messy, wavy style and her make up was sweet and light.

Aerith wore a light pink strapless jumpsuit with a sweetheart neckline, it has a bow as a belt and she got a red, glittery purse to go along with it. On her feet were strappy high heels. She let her hair down in loose curls though she clipped one side with a silver flower clip. Her make up was light but as red lipped as Tifa. She wore gold bangles on both her wrists.

"You look divine." Aerith said so suddenly with that snooty look on her face, Tifa knitted her eyebrows then looked around, making sure the green eyed beauty was talking to her. "But it doesn't mean you look better than me." She said before she turned around hastily. Tifa rolled her eyes before she started walking after Aerith, with a perplexed Yuffie behind them.

"Whatever." Tifa said boredly.

 _This bitch is bonkers._ Yuffie thought as she stared at Aerith's retreating back. Outside the salon, they saw Zack's minivan and they proceeded to go towards it, paparazzis started flashing their cameras as soon as they left the place.

"You look so hot Tifa! Smile for me!"

"Aerith! Beautiful! Look at the camera!"

"Who's your pretty friend?"

The noise died down when Aerith slid in the passenger seat, and Yuffie and Tifa slid in on the back. Tifa was last to go in, she closed the door beside her, not really paying attention to her fiance, who was sitting at the other end, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off her the moment she walked out the salon.

"You girls... Look amazing." Zack commented as he looked at the three girls.

"Thanks to you." Tifa responded, still not noticing the intense gaze that Cloud was giving her from the other end, who looked really sexy wearing his black muscles shirt with a blood red jacket over it, the sleeves where pushed back to his elbows, he wore fitted black jeans, some white belt and some white sneakers. They started driving away towards their next destination.

They all looked out when Zack pulled in, Tifa looked up to see that it was a night club.

 _Oh, that explains the clothes._ She thought, looking down at her cleavage before adjusting her neckline.

"This is it, who's ready to partey?!" Zack asked but since the incident in the karaoke place, nobody spoke to answer him, he couldn't help but chuckle before he opened the door to go out, Tifa and Aerith followed not long after, then seconds later, everyone was out. Paparazzis were flashing their cameras everywhere, Tifa was still puzzled how they knew they were coming.

 _Maybe the job description requires 'one should have mental telepathy' or something._

Once they entered the club, they were greeted by loud cheering and screaming, Zack cheered along with them with his fists up in the air, someone from the crowd placed a huge golden crown on his head a white fury scarf made its way around his neck, a cocktail was handed to him by another, he took a sip before he raised it up, the crowd cheering louder. Zack wrapped an arm around Aerith before both of them proceeded to the bar, they started squeezing their way towards the dance floor, signaling for the rest of the group to go with him. Tifa started making her way forward with Yuffie walking beside her.

"Let's go dancing!" Yuffie yelled over the loud music to Tifa's ear.

"What?!"

"DANCING!"

"No! I don't want to! I won't dance!" Tifa protested.

"Are you kidding me?! You need to dance! You need to learn how to party and live my friend!"

"No!"

"Oh come on!"

"I'm going to the bar to have a drink!" Tifa yelled, leaving a pouting Yuffie alone to get drinks, the truth was, she was avoiding Cloud, she was still mad at him over their fight.

 _I need a LOT of drinks._

* * *

Drunk Tifa danced like a maniac along with Zack, who was doing some sort of leprechaun dance steps in the middle of the dance floor, while Tifa did her signature robot dance in front him.

"This is so much fun! OH MY GODS!" She yelled while she danced, Zack grinned wildly while still doing his ridiculous dance.

"I know right?! IT'S UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE!"

"Look at those two." Cloud bitterly commented before he scoffed as he drank his beer while sitting along with Aerith, Yuffie and Vincent at a nearby table. Yuffie had been laughing out loud for the past fifteen minutes.

"And she told me she didn't want to freaking dance! Just look at her! She's surely owning that dance floor!" Yuffie exclaimed while she gestured at Tifa, who was framing her face with her hands with an annoying purse of her lips. Then Zack did the same chicken dance from the karaoke place while bobbing his head forward, Tifa started imitating him by doing the same.

"Lookit me! I'm a chicken! BOK BOK BOK!" Tifa exclaimed like a chicken and that's when Yuffie started laughing out louder, already red in the face. Cloud's mouth twitched, doing his best not to laugh at the drunken antics of his girlfriend.

"You really are a pathetic little chicken." Aerith said to herself. Suddenly, Zack did a back flip that caught everyone's attention, Tifa stopped dancing to look at him before she wore a smug smile on her face when he started break dancing, then he stood up with an eyebrow raised before everyone cheered wildly for him.

"Bet you can't top that!" Zack challenged Tifa.

"Oh really..." Tifa said, Zack gave her a smug look but his jaw dropped when Tifa did the same back flip then landed gracefully on the floor with a smug smirk, the fact that she was wearing heels was the best part, Cloud choked on his beer while everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, Aerith however, merely raised an eyebrow with that snooty look, secretly impressed.

"OH MY GODS!" Zack yelled while clutching the sides of his head like a crazy person which triggered wild cheering from the crowd.

"Holy shit!" Yuffie was appalled that she didn't know her bestfriend could do something like that, but she figured that she did martial arts, so it made sense. Zack started doing some amazing, snapping dance moves, which includes a moonwalk before spinning around to face Tifa with his arms crossed in front of him, Tifa raised an eyebrow before she too started doing some moves with her hands and feet that made everyone's jaws drop. Her funny robotic dance was funny no more, it was amazing and jaw dropping.

"HOLY SHIT DORKOID! YOU AIN'T NO DORKOID NO MORE!" Yuffie yelled on top of her lungs. Cloud stared at Tifa with his mouth wide open, completely shocked at how good she moved, it was identical to Zack.

"HOLY HELL! TIFA LOCKHART EVERYBODY!" Zack yelled while he gestured towards the brunette. "I take back my words!" Zack said with a bow of his head before he started doing his ridiculous dance moves once again, Tifa followed not long after, Zack started wiggling his ass in front of her, who started doing a slapping motion from side to side, the crowd cheered wildly again while their friends gave them perplexed looks. Cloud stared flabbergasted at his fiance, who was now doing some sort of ocean wave with her arms with everyone cheering for her.

"Hello Cloud." The blond looked up to see a red haired woman with delicious curves looking down at him. He raised both eyebrows.

"Zuri." He said before he took a sip of his beer, Aerith looked at the woman then at Cloud before she stood up to go to the dance floor. Yuffie and Vincent were busy making out to notice to new comer. Aerith walked sexily towards where her boyfriend and Tifa was before she whispered something in the brunette's ear.

"Better watch out chicken pie." She said in a sultry voice. "Look at the table, that's one of his exes. She's one of those who lasted with him. If I were you, better kiss and make up with him." She warned before Tifa stopped to look at where Cloud was, her nostrils flared up when she saw how he was smiling while talking to the pretty woman.

"I owe you one." Tifa told Aerith a nod. "I would kill for you right now." She said again. Aerith closed her eyes while she nodded her head in approval.

"But it doesn't mean we're friends." Aerith said. Tifa couldn't help but snort.

"I knew that." Tifa responded with a wiggle of her eyebrow before she sent Cloud glares of death. Cloud looked over to where Tifa was and when he saw that she was fuming while glaring at him, he suddenly leaned forward to whisper something to the woman's ear, who started giggling, TIfa's jaw dropped and that's when she started storming towards the oblivious pair. Zack saw the whole thing.

"Shit!" He exclaimed then put down his drink before he went after the fuming Tifa, but he was too late, the brunette had already fisted the red haired woman's dress, who was trying to get out of Tifa's grip. Cloud stood up to pull them apart but Tifa pushed him back harshly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are flirting with someone else's fiance?!" She asked with her voice filled with venom, Zack and the rest was thankful that the club was dark and everyone was busy minding their own business that nobody noticed what was happening.

"Tifa, hey, it's alright." Zack tried to calm the brunette but it wasn't working

"Tifa. Stop it!" Cloud said firmly but Tifa ignored him.

"Let go of me you ugly bitch!" The red haired woman yelled, Tifa lost it, she pulled up the woman using her impossible strength but before she could throw the woman away, Zack got in between along with Yuffie, who slapped the crap out of Tifa to snap her out of it. It worked and it made the brunette let go of the red head. Tifa started storming out away from them, squeezing her way through the crowd.

"Tifa!" Yuffie started running after her but she was fast, she was no where in sight. "Tifa!" Yuffie turned around to glare at Cloud. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" But the blond ignored her and he started going after his lover. When he finally reached the entrance of the club, a swarm of fans and paparazzis approached him but he was thankful of the bouncers that had stopped them, he fished out his phone to dial Tifa's number, but it went straight to voicemail.

 _GODDAMMIT!_ He cursed himself for being stupid and making her jealous like that. Now, he didn't know where she was. One of the bouncers who was noticing his dilemma, approached him.

"Mr. Strife, if you're looking for Ms. Lockhart, she grabbed a taxi just a while ago." The bouncer said, Cloud's face turned into a scowl before he thanked the bouncer, who went back to where he was stationed. Cloud pocketed his phone before he too grabbed a taxi to go home, thinking that it's where Tifa went to.

* * *

Tifa threw her purse angrily at the bed of the hotel she will stay for the night, she didn't want to go back to Cloud's place and definitely not her own apartment, she knew its where he was going to look after he finds out she's not home, and she was right.

* * *

Cloud tried to call Tifa again while he clutched his steering wheel, he had just came from her apartment building but she wasn't there, he used the key that she left on his apartment to go in but she was nowhere to be found.

"SHIT!" He yelled when he couldn't get through once again. He started texting his fiancee hoping that she'll read it.

* * *

Tifa glanced at her phone, which began vibrating once, indicating that she has a message. She had a few from the past minute, all from Yuffie, Zack and Vincent, the last one was from Cloud, she swallowed before she opened the text.

 _Trollie, I'm sorry, please answer the call._

Message after message came from him after that.

 _Baby, please, I'm really worried about you._

 _I don't know where you are, please text me atleast when you get this._

 _Tifa... Please..._

 _I'm so sorry... I was just making you jealous, I was being stupid, please... I'm sorry._

 _Please... Come home._

Tifa couldn't help but smirk in victory as she stared at his texts, but at the same time, her heart was beating so madly, she suddenly had the urge to see him, to hug him, to kiss him. How can something so stupid get them into that situation? Tifa had never been in a relationship before and she didn't know if it was normal to fight over small things like that. She started texting back.

 _I'm at a hotel, I won't be home until tomorrow._

Seconds later, he texted back.

 _If you don't tell me where you are checked in, I'll looked for you in every hotel in Midgar, even if it will take me all night._

Tifa couldn't help but bite her lip while she chuckled. She loved it when Cloud was being desperate over her, it made her feel loved but at the same time, guilty.

 _No, no, this is what you call 'reverse psychology', I will not fall for it! He's just trying to make me feel guilt-_

 _I'm at Lazarus, room 415._ She lost her resolved and texted him her location. What she didn't know was that night that was suppose to be the night of their fight, would be the best night of her life, as soon as Cloud reached her hotel room, he had pinned her on wall while visciously attacking her mouth, telling her how sexy she looked and how much he had wanted her all night, she told him how sorry she was in the middle of the heated kiss and the next thing she knew, her wrists were being pinned above her head on the bed, with her screaming his name.

Yep, best night ever.

A/N: Nothing like a good make up *beep" after a fight. Will Zuri make a scene in the modeling industry regarding what happened in the club? Hmmm...


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty six**

Tifa and Cloud lay face to face after their night of ultimate passion. The brunette cursed herself for letting herself be helpless when it comes to the love of her life. But then, it was Cloud Strife after all, the hottest guy in the planet. No one can really resist him.

"Was that really your ex?" She suddenly asked. Cloud's eyebrows shot up.

"Who? Zuri?"

"I don't know her fucking name Strife."

"Yeah... Well, she was."

"Aerith told me she lasted with you."

"We dated for seven months. And that was a long time ago." He said, Tifa snorted.

"She calls that 'lasted'?" Tifa paused. "Oh, right, you're Cloud freakin' Strife. 3 months is equals to 3 years of dating when it comes to you."

"Hey..."

"Don't you 'hey' me." Tifa said before her phone started ringing. She sat up to grab it from the nightstand. Cloud sat up as well before he started kissing her cheek and neck. "Yellow?"

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" It was Yuffie. Tifa pulled her phone away from her ear wth a wince before she slowly pulled it back to her ear.

"Is that how you say sorry after you slapped the hell out of me?"

"No, but. Okay, I'm not sorry for my actions. You were planning on killing that red headed bitch, so before we all get humiliated because you got arrested for killing someone, I had to beat the crap out of you." Yuffie paused. "NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"You didn't beat the crap out of me. And besides that is not possible for you to do because I'll beat you up first. You better watch your back because I'll make you pay. You should be scared. Are you scared?" Tifa asked, Yuffie didn't speak for a while, the brunette could only hear muffled loud music on the background until Yuffie finally answered back.

"...Petrified."

"Spoken like a true sidekick."

"Who the fuck are you calling a sidekick?!"

"I'm just kidding. Maybe not."

"You know..." Yuffie calmly said. "I'm starting to get really pissed off because you still haven't answered MY QUESTION!" Tifa shrieked in surprise. when Yuffie suddenly yelled.

"Which question?"

"JUST WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"I'm with Cloud, I don't think I'll be coming back to the party, tell Zack I'm so so sorry. And sorry for worrying you."

"Yeah. Okay, I thought something happened to you."

"Like what?" Tifa said while she pulled away from Cloud with a frown, who continued kissing her neck.

"Like you jumped off a bridge or slit your wrist or something." Yuffie said. Tifa looked perplexed.

"You think I would do something like that over something so stupid?" Tifa said again while she pushed Cloud's face away from her with her palm.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye. See you later. Tell Cloud to go fuck himself hard and fast." Then there was a click.

"Yuffie told me to tell you to go fuck yourself hard and fast." She said as she flipped her phone shut. Cloud raised an eyebrow with a chuckle. "Until you get pregnant with your own kid even if it's impossible for you to bear one because you don't have a uterus."

"She did now, did she?"

"Yes. But I added the last part." Tifa said, Cloud snorted.

"Not if you're here, I have someone to fu-"

"Shut it Strife." Tifa said firmly while she pointed a forefinger towards him. "You deserved to be kick in your grade-A ass for being a jerk at the party." She said before she stood up to put on her underwear. Cloud raised an eyebrow in amusement about her comment on his bottom.

"Grade-A?" He asked with the still amused look.

"Yes, grade-A, as much as I hate you at this moment, I can't deny that fact about your butt. But right now, it deserves to kicked until it looks like hamburger meat." Tifa said before she slid in the bed to lay on her side, facing away from him. Cloud started laughing.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a sudden frown.

"I'm going to sleep. I have a photoshoot for a bridal magazine tomorrow." Cloud raised an eyebrow again.

"Bridal, eh? I would love to see you on a wedding dress baby." He said, but Tifa didn't respond and just went to sleep. "Hello?" No response.

The next morning, Tifa and Cloud went back to the latter's home so both of them could get ready for work. Cloud has a shoot for a billboard while Tifa for a bridal magazine, she would be wearing designs from various designers. Somehow, she had a very bad feeling about that day, and she will be proven right later on.

She had her last wedding dress on for the shoot, which was a beautiful strapless ball gown, the skirts had many layers that it looked like she floats while she walked, and her hair was down in loose curls which was draped in one shoulder.

"Beautiful." The photographer commented while he clicked his camera. "That's it, gorgeous." He said when Tifa tilted her body to the left. "Thank you for your hard work." He said finally before Tifa bowed her head with a smile.

"Thank you, too." She said before Nathan approached her with a bottle of water.

"Tifa, you have a call from Tseng." He said as he handed her the phone.

"Thanks Nate." She said then she grabbed the phone to answer it. "Tseng."

"I need you and Cloud right now, in my office. NOW." Tifa furrowed her eyebrows, he seemed angry by the sound of his voice.

"Okay? But what is th-"

"Now." Then there was a click. Tifa stared at her phone in confusion, the same reaction Nathan was sporting while staring at her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Well, I am. Tseng isn't."

She's proven wrong about that one the moment she reached Tseng's office, where she found Cloud already sitting across from the annoyed looking manager. Cloud looked over his shoulder to look at her before he looked ahead again with a sigh. Tifa was now confused more than ever so she took a seat next to Cloud.

"What's going on-" Her question was answered when Tseng tilted his laptop in front of her. Her eyes widened when she scanned the headline of a news from a website. There was a photo of her, Cloud and Zuri.

 **CLOUD STRIFE, TIFA LOCKHART CHEATING SCANDAL.**

Then she started reading the article.

 _The male supermodel has been caught cheating behind his fiancee's back during Zack Fair's birthday bash last night at Formula night club. Cloud Strife was seen flirting with his ex-girlfriend, Zuri Arryn, while his fiancee was just on the dance floor and just having a good time with the birthday boy-_

Tifa didn't get to finish was she was reading when Cloud flipped the laptop shut.

"What are you doing? I was reading that!"

"Don't read the rest of it, it will just ruin your mood." Said Cloud. Tifa scoffed.

"Just reading the headline already ruined my mood, Strife. Just look at what your stupid actions do! You and your rash decisions!"

"Would you two mind telling me WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?!" Tseng yelled the last three words which made Tifa jump with a shriek. She sighed before she angrily relayed to Tseng what had happened. Their manager didn't speak for a while, just staring at the two of them with a bored but irritated look on his face.

"Now, even if some people think that it isn't true and maybe this is Zuri's way of getting herself back into the limelight because, let's face it, she's irrelevant now. And being a fame hungry human that she is, she will use you, Cloud, to gain attention, so we need to do some drastic measures."

"Stupid Cloud." Tifa said to herself but Cloud heard what she said.

"Now, wait a minute!"

"Well, aren't you?! You pull a stunt like that and look where you've gotten yourself into! Its because of you and your flirtatious behavior!"

"I whispered a joke on her ear and that's it! Even if she comes forward and says I flirted with her, I can defend myself, I never said anything lewd or I didn't tell her how beautiful she was or any of that shit!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE OF ONE SINGLE STUPID MOVE YOU DID, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS STUPID SCANDAL!"

"Since you two are acting like children, you need to do something grown up to turn things around." Tseng said before Cloud could retort. Tifa and Cloud looked at each with a scowl before they stared at their manager once again.

"Which is?" Tifa asked.

"Damage control. You will do an interview Cloud, where you will just laugh it all off, then after that..."

"What." Tifa said. Tseng stared at both of them once again, but it took him a while before he finally spoke.

"You two are going to get married, ASAP." He said before he started scribbling away on the paper in front of him. Cloud and Tifa's jaws dropped. Then they both clamped their mouths shut almost at the same time before they looked at each other.

The truth was, both of them could just quit doing the business, maybe open a business of their own, but Tifa loved what she did, from the modeling to her own talkshow where she gets to help women with issues, she wanted it. Maybe someday, she could still find a way to reach her dream and become an anchor. Same goes for Cloud, he loved his job, and he didn't want to give up any of it just yet, and also because he knows somewhere on the globe, his past tormentors were watching him, the revenge was just too sweet.

"Do you wanna get married?" Cloud suddenly asked his fiancee.

"Yeah. I'll go get the strippers." Tifa said before she stood up to go out the door. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait, what?" He asked but Tifa was already out the door.

A/N: When Yuffie asks Cloud if he was scared of her ninja skills in the original game, he responded with the same word. '...Petrified.'


	37. Chapter 37

Thi **rty seven:**

"What do you mean 'we're having a party'?!" Tifa was taken aback by Yuffie's sudden announcement of her spontaneous bachelorette party. They were both sitting face to face on Tifa's couch back in her apartment.

"Because." Yuffie said with finality. Tifa gave her a perplexed look from hearing her 'reason'.

"What in the world did you smoke? I haven't even started planning anything for my wedding yet!" Yuffie didn't get the chance to retort when the doorbell suddenly rang. Tifa narrowed her eyes towards her best friend before she went over to her door to peek into the peephole. "What the-" She said while she started undoing the bolts and locks. She opened the door to be greeted by a snooty looking Aerith, paper bags hanging by the crook of her arm.

"Chicken pie." She said before she walked past the brunette model, bumping their shoulders in the process, Tifa, who was both shocked and confused wasn't even bothered by it, or rather, she was used by Aerith's antics.

"Why are you here?"" She finally asked after a while. "How did you know where I live?"

"That would be because I told her where." Yuffie admitted lazily while she inspected her nails.

"And WHY would you do that?" Tifa asked, irritated.

"Why don't you just thank me for coming here in the first place." Aerith said with an eyebrow raised.

"Why?" Tifa asked again, even more irritated.

"Because you, Tifa, are having a bachelorette party and let's face it." Aerith got closer. "You don't have any female friends." She whispered harshly. Tifa gasped with her mouth wide open. "Except for that." Aerith said again while glancing towards Yuffie.

"Who the hell are you calling 'that'?!" The short haired brunette protested but was ignored.

"That's absurd! I do have female friends! I have Yuffie!" She emphasized her point by gesturing her hand towards her so called friend, who was currently giving her a bored look. Aerith raised an eyebrow once again.

"We've already established that." She said.

"I have Coco!"

"Caspar? He's gay." Aerith pointed out the obvious.

"Still a female, even only by heart!"

"Why don't you just quit arguing with me and get dressed." Aerith said before she dumped the bags unceremoniously down the couch. Tifa stared at the things with a scowl.

"Just what are those?"

"Some dresses and accessories for the three of us." Aerith said before she grabbed one bag then pushed it towards Tifa's chest forcefully. She did the same with one bag towards Yuffie then she grabbed the last one. "Hurry up, the clock's ticking."

"What-" But Aerith was already insside Tifa's bedroom then she slammed the door shut. "What the heck?" Tifa stared at Yuffie who was inspectinf the contents of the bag that was handed to her.

"Oooh." She expressed while she lifted a short cream colored dress up, then there was a green, long furry scarf. Tifa started rummaging through her bag to find an identical dress but it was black, and there was the same furr scarf but it was white in color, and a short bob wig which was purple in color and a tiara. She knitted her eyebrows while inspecting the items. Just then, Aerith emerged once again from the bedroom and the best friends took a good look at her, she wore the same dress but pink, and a dark pink furry scarf was hanging loosely on her neck down to her body.

"What are you doing? Get dressed!" She commanded. Tifa closed her eyes before she went to her bedroom while Yuffie went to the bathroom. Minutes later, they both emerged but Tifa was holding the wig and tiara with a look of doubt all over her face. "Come on, we still need to do your make up!" Aerith barked which made the brunette jump.

After putting on the bride to be's make up, wig and tiara, they went straight downstairs to Aerith's car which was parked outside the building. A group of paparazzis were already there, clicking their cameras like a maniac.

"Aerith-" Tifa tried to ask what she was up to but she was shushed by the green eyed beauty. "Do you realize how weird this is?! You are attending your ex's fiancee's bachelorette party?!"

"So?" Aerith said while she started driving away.

"Quit whining and just enjoy the night dorkoid! You're being ridiculous!" Yuffie yelled irritably. "Why don't we talk about that wedding planning thingy." Tifa glanced at her best friend then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. Since you're my maid of honor-" She didn't get to finish when Yuffie started shrieking on top of her lungs making the remaining ladies wince.

"OH MY GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M YOUR MAID OF HORROR!" Tifa gave her a shocked look.

"Are you really that surprised?!" She asked and Yuffie's face fell into serious mode once and for all.

"No." She said flatly. Aerith snorted uncharacteristically.

"What are you laughing about?!" Tifa asked angrily but was ignored. Then she glanced back at Yuffie. "Wait, did you say horror?"

"Now, about the theme..." Yuffie started, ignoring Tifa's question. "How about we do it underwater?"

"What the hell?" Tifa said, confused.

"We can wear those snorkel thingies a-a-a-and those duck feet looking foot wea-"

"NO." Tifa stated, disturbed about the image of the snorkel-underwater wedding.

"Or a gothic vampire theme, with reds and blacks and you can wear those cleavage popping corset dresses with some fangs for your teeth, maybe you can suck the life out of Cloud after you say I dos for being an ass." Tifa was speechless. "Or better yet, say your vows on the back of a blue whale."

Tifa was torn in between killing her or giving her an award for being the comedian of the night.

Once they reached a nightclub after arguing about the theme, Tifa shuddered from her memories during Zack's party, Aerith was the first to go out the car then Tifa came out next from the passenger seat while muttering curses under her breath, Yuffie came out last.

"Let's get this party started bitches." Yuffie said with a wide mouth yawn. Tifa gave her a confused look.

"You don't look like you're ready to party."

"Will you two hurry up? I haven't got all night." Aerith said irritably but Tifa didn't get the chance to retort when the green eyed beauty entered the club. Tifa sighed with her back slouched before both her and Yuffie followed suit. They were greeted by the bouncer up front then when they were finally inside the dark club, Tifa was shocked when she was greeted by cheers by a lot of women, most of she was familiar with from her modeling gigs.

"I was told that the sexy bride to be is already in the house tonight!" The DJ suddenly yelled from above which erupted more cheers from the guests. Yuffie started pushing the wide mouth model towards the middle of the area, in which there was a stage and some metal poles.

 _Not a nightclub._ She thought, shivering from what was about to come.

"And she's on fire everyone! We need immediate help! Someone call 911!" The DJ yelled before a loud siren sound was heard all over the club. Then, four large firemen emerged from the backstage. Tifa was wide mouth once again when they suddenly started running towards the brunette, who was completely frozen from the sudden turn of events.

"Holy shi-" She didn't to finish her curse when they suddenly carried her towards the stage with everyone cheering for her. The fire fighters gently put her down on a chair before one stood in front of her, the rest of the three stood behind her with their hands behind their backs.

"Not enough fire for us to put down..." The blonde man in front of her said in a sultry before he ripped his pants in one swift movement. Screaming erupted once again and Tifa was more wide mouth than ever while she stared at his bulging junk. He started grinding his hips at an alarming rate while removing the rest of his clothes, leaving only a mint green bow tie along with his black speedo. Aerith stared at Tifa with a smug look while Yuffie had been laughing uncontrollably. The three firemen from behind started spreading around Tifa and they too ripped their clothes off, a few models started going in front to throw gils on the stage. Two of the 'firemen' jumped down the stage to grab Aerith and Yuffie. When they were all back up, the man that was with Yuffie started thrusting his hips forward in front of her rapidly like a maniac, Yuffie was not ready for that. Aerith on the other hand started grinding along with her stripper while she showered him with money.

"OH MY GODS!" Tifa started yelling from complete but inappropriate happiness. _Should I feel guilty about this?! I wonder what Cloud is doing?!_ The male stripper lifted her up from her seat to start grinding against her up and down. _Yep, I feel guilty!_ But the huge grin on her face says otherwise. She will thank Aerith and Yuffie later.

* * *

Zack popped open a champange with a yell from him, Vincent and Cloud. The blond model started licking the bubbles rapidly that was coming out like an idiot with everyone cheering for him. Then Cloud was pushed down towards the couch forcefully by Zack after he threw the bottle away unceremoniously, a female stripper started lapdancing on top of Cloud while he yelled along with everyone else.

"This is the best night ever!" A drunk Vincent yelled in top of his lungs uncharacteristically with his voice cracking from too much excitement.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thirty eight**

After that night of ultimate fun for both parties, Cloud and Tifa found themselves running to each other on their way back to their home. Cloud grinned as his keys hovered on the keyhole while Tifa made her way towards him.

"I see you had the time of your life." She said with a smirk, studying his unruly appearance. They informed each other in the middle of their parties about what they were up to.

"I could say the same for you." Cloud said as he gave Tifa a kiss then he opened the door. Tifa followed him inside while he switched on the lights.

"Gods, can you believe theey threw a surprise bachelorette party for me? And Aerith was part of it." Tifa said as she plopped down the couch. Cloud did that same then grabbed her hand to intertwine their fingers.

"I know, Zack did the same." Cloud said. Tifa remembered how her conversation went with Aerith.

 _"Hey." Tifa said as she approached the green eyed model._

 _"Hey." Aerith responded before she took a sip of her cocktail._

 _"Thanks for doing this."_

 _"Yeah well, I only took pity of you." Aerith said with that signature snooty look before she offered at toast to the brunette. Tifa lifted her drink._

 _"So... Are we friends now?" Tifa asked with an eyebrow raised._

 _"No." Aerith answered back without missing a beat. Tifa chuckled with an amused look before they clinked their glasses together._

"Crazy." Tifa commented on Cloud.

"How was your beefcake party?"

"Oh, lovely. I've got man junk all over my face the whole night." She said. Cloud pursed his lips in jealousy "Well? You've got boobs all over your face. And I was kidding. I got only one junk." She said. It was true though.

"Well, you've got that right."

"What?"

"The boob thing." Cloud said lazily, Tifa smacked his arm playfully.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that." Tifa said then she suddenly straddled him taking him by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her waist while he stared up at her longingly. "Because, from tonight on." She kissed his forehead. "And tomorrow," She kissed his nose. "And the next days," She kissed his left cheek. "And the next years," She kissed his right cheek. "You're all mine. I'll be your personal lapdancer until the day we die." She said in a sultry voice then she crashed her lips into his making him moan. They pulled away after a while.

"I love you..." He whispered while he leaned his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry for everything I did that was stupid."

"I know... I forgive you... And." Tifa gave him a peck on his lips. "I love you more than anything. Thank you for coming to my life." Tifa whispered. Cloud gave her a lazy smile.

"That's my line." The blond said huskily then he leaned forward to kiss her fiercely. Tifa moaned before Cloud supported her back so he can push her down the couch.

They never made it to the bedroom after that.

* * *

"So have you thought of what theme you'd like for the wedding?" Claudia asked from the other line while Tifa kept her phone intact between her ear and shoulder while she did the dishes.

"I was thinking, maybe a fantasy, fairy forest kind of theme? With lots of flowers and the colors would be blue green, violet, maybe some gold to add that forest, tree branch touch?"

"Oh, how nice sweetie! That's lovely."

"And about my dress, it would be a ball gown with flowers and vines as the detail. Maybe off white? The bridesmaids would wear a flower wreath on their heads and their gowns would be violet with a flowy skirt."

"I've got this perfect garden as the venue in mind, I'll let you know if there's an opening as soon as possible."

"I hope there is. But I doubt that."

"Nonsense, be positive darling."

"Thanks for all the help Claudia."

"Why are still calling me by my name? Call me mother!" Claudia said with a laugh. Tifa chuckled.

"Alright then, mother..." Tifa took a pause. "Man that felt good."

"What felt good?"

"Using that term to call someone, I don't remember the last time I've used that word for someone..." Tifa felt herself tearing up as she remembered her mother's face. Then she started remembering her late father as well. She couldn't help but cover her eyes from the sudden tears that escaped her eyes. Claudia heard a faint sob coming from the brunette.

"Tifa darling? Are you alright."

"Sorry, it's just that, I wish my parents were here to see me get married to love of my life... And all the other achievements I've had..." She said in a stuffy voice. Cloud walked in just in time to see her crying while talking over the phone. He immediately rushed towards her to hold her shoulders.

"Baby?"

"Cloud's here..." Tifa said while she sniffed.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry they couldn't be here... But I am, you know that I love you right?"

"I know..." Tifa whispered.

"Who's that?" Cloud asked with a scowl.

"Your mother..." Tifa said and Cloud immmediately grabbed the phone from her.

"Mom? What are you doing making my Tifa cry?!" He yelled but Claudia just laughed it off.

"You hot headed son of mine, I wasn't making her cry! She misses her parents and is sad that they won't be here to witness her wedding, I mean your wedding." Cloud glanced at his fiancee with a sad look while she wiped her eyes.

"We'll call you back mom. Love you."

"Okay then, love you too honey." Then Cloud flipped the phone shut.

"Baby... Hey..." Cloud said lovingly while he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I know you're sad... But... I'm here for you. We'll have our own big family with a bunch of blue eyed, black haired babies running around so you won't ever feel lonely again. Okay?" Tifa laughed but cried harder after that. Cloud gave her a tight hug while he rubbed her arm.

"That sounds really nice." Tifa said with her facee buried on his chest.

"Did I ever tell you that you have a weird crying face?" Cloud told her and that's when she laughed out loud, he laughed along with her while he still hugged her.

"You are an insensitive prick you know that? You see me crying and yet you tell me how ugly I look when I cry."

"I never said you look ugly." He said with a grin while he wiped her face.

"Oh no, may I remind you that you called me that way when I started working as your assistant?"

"I know, but that Cloud is long gone now. Because of you." Cloud watched Tifa as she sniffed some mucus back up, but he just grinned it off, not even disgusted at his fiancee's antics, because that was what he liked about her.

He liked the way she snored with her mouth wide open when she slept, he liked the way she carelessly wiped her nose sideways, he liked the way she cried with that weird face when she gets carried away with the drama that she was watching, he liked the way that she's was not trying hard to impress him with her appearance by acting cute all the time like everyone else around him though she was extremely beautiful without even trying, he loved her by the way she was, hell, he even started liking her when she was still her disastrous looking self. And he couldn't imagine anyone better for him to marry than her.

"Are you sure you want to be Mrs. Strife?" He asked. Tifa gave him a beautiful smile and he couldn't help but blush at the sight like a school boy having a crush for the first time.

"Yes, I can't wait..."

"And the babies?"

"Yes. And we'll name the three of them after their grandparents, if it was two boys and one girl though."

"Three? Is that enough?" Cloud asked with a scowl. Tifa's face fell slowly.

"Are you kidding? You're not the one who's going to get pregnant and will have a painful delivery!"

"I never said that I could! And besides, I wouldn't want to feel such pain-"

"See?! See?! And yet you want to have more children?!"

"Because I want to have a big family!"

"How about we trade sexual organs every other birth so you get to experience it for yourself!" Tifa yelled while Cloud gave her a look of absolute disgust.

"That's the most disturbing thing I've ever heard. Can you imagine me with your vagin-" He didn't get to finish when Tifa started laughing out loud. He could't help but do the same after a while.

"You and your weird mood swings." He said.

"We have the same problem, that's why we're perfect for each other." Tifa said while she squished his face with her hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist in return.

"I love you. Really. But..." Cloud said with his pouted lips while he stared down at her, fsce still squished. "You have some mucus on your left nostril."


	39. Chapter 39

**Use of the D word once again.**

 **Thirty nine: Bonus chapter (Let's do plan B, Yuffie)**

Yuffie, in Tifa's eyes, had always been a strong, independent woman. Tifa is a feisty one herself but Yuffie was three times more. Or maybe even more than that.

They had been bestfriends since Tifa moved to Midgar, and they instantly got along because of their matching personalities. Tifa had become a model unexpectedly, and coincidentally, Yuffie goes to fashion school to become a fashion designer herself.

But despite her fun but sometimes overbearing personality, she was not really making friends at her school, the snooty girls there were hating her very loud self and calls her barbaric with no manners, but she never really paid any attention to them, except when the situation took its turn, specially when it involves a certain raven haired, very good looking male model, who happened to be her boyfriend.

"Have you seen that picture of Vincent Valentine on the internet? He has a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, seriously? That girl looks familiar though."

"Yeah but she wore sunglasses all the time or she always hid her face with her hand."

And that moment, Yuffie happened to walk in the cafeteria, unaware of the gossiping trio from a nearvy table while wearing a look that says 'I don't give a damn about you and your permanently lifted eyebrow' that she always sported whenever she felt eyes on her anywhere.

"But somehow." Gossip girl number one said. "That hair," She pointed at Yuffie. "Looks the same."

"And the body type." Said gossip girl number two.

"Do you think...?" Gossip girl number three said, then they all looked at each other.

"Nah..." They all said at the same time.

"There's no way Vincent would date someone like her." Then they all laughed in that annoying, girly manner.

* * *

"So... I heard you're spreading news around that you're Vincent Valentine's girlfriend."

Kelsey Quinn, the most popular girl and top student for design school, along with her gang of snooty girls, stopped Yuffie on her tracks on her way to her next class. With her perfect long, shiny blond hair and doll face, every girl envied her and every guy wanted her.

"What?" Yuffie asked flatly with an annoyed face. She was not one to brag anything about herself. She was the daughter of the wealthiest man in Wutai, the girlfriend of Vincent Valentine, the best friend of Tifa Lockhart who happened to be engaged to the hottest man in the planet, Cloud Strife, she has partied with Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsburough, so on and so forth. So that statement of Kelsey deeply confused her. "The hell are you talking about plastic face?" She asked, Kelsey gasped with her mouth wide open.

"Who are you calling 'plastic face'?!"

"Who else am i talking to? Makes me wonder why you're on top." Yuffie said but not out of envy, she really wondered about that, her designs were not that great. "Well, if its on top of someone else's body, I wouldn't be surprised."

"What makes you think you can talk to her like that?!" Kelsey's red haired croonie yelled.

"I can talk to her like this because she deserves it more than anybody else because she's the disgusting 'Queen bee' that treats everyone like crap!" Another girl was about to retort but Yuffie held up her forefinger to shut her up. "And I called her plastic face because non of those," Yuffie pointed all over Kelseys face in a circular motion. "Are fuckin' real!"

"How dare you!" Another croonie said but Kelsey held up her hand.

"Don't waste your time and energy, I don't care what this pretentious trash says." Kelsey said with an eyebrow raised, Yuffie scoffed then looked away. "We'll just settle this at the end of term fashion show." Kelsey said while crossing her arms. Yuffie did her best not to widen her eyes, she succeeded.

"Fine, it's on then bitch." Yuffie said, crossing her arms as well.

"Yeah, don't even try because you'll lose no matter what." Kelsey with a fake smile.

"Well see about that, nose job."

* * *

"A fashion show?" Tifa asked on the phone with both eyebrows raised. "Wow, thats great!"

"I know, and I want you guys to watch if I will get in but you'll end up being mobbed by scream queens and crazy ass perverts who'll use the 'people kept pushing' line as an excuse to caress your breast."

"Alright." Tifa said, suddenly uncomfortable. "Hmmm, I want to watch too, we'll figure something out."

"Vincent said he wants to come."

"Alright, we'll go. But we have to be unrecognizable?"

"Something like that. Wear prostetics if you have to, maybe you can be my cool hiphop grandmother and Zack could be my uncle who just got out of prison for some drama."

With full determination and hard work, Yuffie ended up as part of the ten designers to showcase their works on the end of term show. Over the next few weeks, Yuffie was busy doing her collection for the show, she had her fittings with the male and female models she managed to collect by posting an advertisment about it, thankfully, some people were still willing to work with her despite all the nasty rumors surrounding her recently, about her being a liar and spreading stupid things about herself, but like always, she ignored them and just laughed it off, though sometimes she feels lonely in school but she still managed to shake it off, she has an awesome social life off campus anyways.

* * *

"I have one question..." Cloud, who was wearing black and shoulder length messy wig, a cap and some sunglasses told Zack. "Why the hell did you choose that ridiculous afro wig? And what's with that pathetic star shaped sunglasses that's too small for your face?!" He asked Zack, who started laughing while throwing his head back.

"So no one would notice me?" Zack said, very proud of himself.

"Are you sure about that?" Tifa asked as she looked around, everyone were turning their heads at the actor, contrary to his belief. Tifa wore a bob cut red wig with some sunglasses as well. She also wore a white fur scarf around her neck.

"So much for disguise. I don't even know why I'm here." Aerith commented lazily, who wore a long blond wig and some geeky glasses. Vincent on the other hand wore a long black wig which made him looking like a rockstar.

"Shhh... It's starting!" Tifa hissed at her weird looking group, they stood in the back, away from the crowd but it was enough for them to see the show.

* * *

"I don't understand! Where are my models?!" Yuffie yelled frantically as she clutched the side of her head.

"Hey liar, looking for them?" The dreaded voice of Kelsey was heard from behind her, and she was gesturing for her own models who happened to be the exact replica of Yuffie's models. The brunette's jaw drop.

"What...?"

"You got her good boys and girls." Kelsey said then everyone laughed out really loud to mock the brunette further. Yuffie felt her blood boil but kept her cool, she didn't want to see Kelsey satisfied by getting the reaction she wanted from Yuffie, she ended up walking away then she decided to grab her phone from her bag.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Tifa yelled near Cloud's ear making him wince while she talked on the phone with Yuffie. "That bitch! Wait, I'll you back." Tifa ended the call. "Godammit!"

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"That girl Kelsey that Yuffie's been complaining about, the one that I told you guys about, stole her models, and now she doesn't have anyone to represent her clothes."

"That bitch!" Zack yelled with a look of absolute horror.

"That sucks for her." Aerith said calmly.

"How could she do that to my Yuffie?!" Vincent suddenly yelled with his voice cracking like he was on puberty. All of them stared at him like he has three heads, he was not a talkative one let alone express his feelings by whining like a little girl.

"Okay everyone, let's get plan B into action." Tifa said as she gestured for them to talk closer with a serious, determined face then she nodded once. Everyone else, except Aerith, nodded their heads with the same serious face, then Cloud shook his head rapidly when he was hit by a sudden realization.

"Wait, what's plan b?" He asked.

"We have a plan b?" Zack asked.

"We don't even have a plan A." Aerith said while she twirled a strand of her blond wig.

"No we don't, I just wanted to say that." Tifa said with the same serious face.

* * *

Kelsey's show was second to the last, her collection was praised and cheered at by everyone, and she was pretty smug about what she's done with Yuffie and she couldn't wait to laugh at the brunette's face once she was on backstage, she was sure that Yuffie was crying her eyes out in there.

But she didn't know what her and her childish plays had gotten herself into.

It was Yuffie's turn for the runway and when Kelsey expected a no show, the brunette was making her way from the backstage to the catwalk with a bright smile on her face. She held her mic up to her lips to introduce herself and her collection, now Kelsey and her croonies were looking up from down the catwalk where the other designers are staying after their show. When Yuffie walked back towards the backstage, music started playing and everyone got the shock of their lives when the male supermodel known as Cloud Strife emerged while wearing one of Yuffies men's wear, he started striding on the catwalk like he was floating and Kelsey and everyone else were speechless while the rest of the audience had already gone wild. Cloud posed on front before he turned around only for Tifa to appear next, the crowd was once again speechless when they saw another popular face appear while Cloud was already backstage, changing his for his next outfit.

Tifa fought the urge to smirk knowing that Kelsey was watching somewhere and kept herself professional on what she was doing. She posed on the end of the catwalk then turned around so Zack could enter the catwalk next, the audience was torn in screaming and fainting at the sudden appearance of all these famous people, and Kelsey and her gang were still petrified beyond belief. Aerith was next to appear, she walked gracefully on the catwalk with people calling her name, the last one to appear was Vincent and it suddenly fueled the rumors that Yuffie and Vincent were actually dating once show continued on in that order with everyone wearing Yuffie's collection, despite being short in the number of models, they managed to changed quickly without a problem, it was part of their job after all to be able to do that no matter how many layers of clothing they were required to wear.

* * *

"Thank you so much guys!" Yuffie was very happy with what happened, she was lucky her model friends were there, her show was saved and Kelsey just got served.

"I don't do free shows so you owe me, a lot." Aerith stated with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll do _anything_ for you..." Yuffie expressed dreamily.

"Yuffie."

Speak of the devil.

Yuffie turned around with that fake, sweet but at the same smug smile at her face. There was Kelsey, eyeing Yuffie's group of models like everyone else on the backstage.

"Yes Kelsey?" Yuffie asked. Everyone from her group turned to look at the blond designer.

"So that's her." Zack whispered on Tifa's ear from behind. Cloud smacked his head away.

"Stop seducing my wife." He hissed.

"I don't need to seduce her because she's all over me." Zack whispered back. "And she's not your wife yet."

"Our wedding day's almost there so what's the difference porcupine boy?!" Cloud hissed.

"Seriously?!" Tifa hissed at the two.

"I just want to say..." Kelsey said then smiled, snapping the three of them back to reality. "Great show! I didn't know that you know them in person!" Kelsey laughed nervously. "How about you introduce us?" She said with that hopeful look as she gestured to her group. Yuffie smiled that same fake smile before she spoke.

"Sure... of course... I'd love to... But first..." Yuffie lifted her hand to flash the dirty finger that had everyone gasping. "Suck my dick." She told the Queen Bee who was wide mouth along with everyone else in her group. Tifa and Cloud snorted while Zack started laughing out loud, Aerith gave Yuffie a snooty but proud smile while Vincent wrapped his arms into Yuffie from behind with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone wanted to be her friend after that but she would just either tell them to suck it or shove it. At the end of the day, it was her win, even if she had to walk all over campus all alone.


	40. Chapter 40

**Forty**

Cloud wore a smug smile on his face as he stared at Tifa's magazine cover that was just sent to them minutes ago, she wore a very sexy green bikini with her hair in loose curls, left part she held up with her left hand with a sexy facial expression. He bobbed his head up and down like a perverted fool.

"What the heck are you smiling about? Your face looks creepy as hell."

 _Creepy but hot though._ She thought.

"I just received this magazine and you look incredibly _hot_ baby. This is some good fapping material." He said casually while sliding a hand inside his pants. Tifa's eyes widened before she threw a pillow at his face. He started laughing out loud.

"Are you seriously going to jerk off here?! What kind of a sick man are you?!"

"I was kidding." Cloud said while wiggling his eyebrows. "Or... Maybe not."

"Shut up! I need to talk to you, I have a big favor so if I were you, put that down before I kick your ass out of here even if this is your house."

* * *

"What do you mean I'll go with you to the cake bakery?!" Cloud asked, taken aback by Tifa's sudden request.

"What am I suppose to do?!"

"What is you maid of honor for then?!"

 _No, I can't today! I have exams!_

"Yuffie can't come."

"And Aerith?!"

 _No, can't, I have work, lots of it, you, of all people, should know that._

"I can't ask her something like that!" Tifa paused. "No actually I did, said she's busy. Anyway, why are you so against this?! This is also your wedding!"

"Because I checked your schedule today and it's not just the cake bakery!"

Cloud was right, after going to the bakery, there was the trip to the florist then the wine and food tasting.

"You're the only one available! You know that it's been a while since we did something together out and I thought this would be the opportunity since we both have no work today but i guess this wedding doesn't mean anything to you!"

"You know that's not true. I just hate shopping and all that stuff."

"First of all, this isn't shopping," Tifa groaned loudly in frustration. "You know what, never mind, I'll do it on my own!"

"Aw come on Trollie." Cloud grabbed her wrist when she stood up but she yanked it away with a huff. "Alright then," He said then he lifted the magazine up then shook it in front of him. "You go and I'll be in the back enjoying myself."

Palm against flesh was heard throughout the living room.

* * *

Cloud rubbed his cheek while the both of them walked in thee sidewalk with paparazzis following them. They immediately went inside the bakery with the guard stopping the paaparazzis from entering the premises. They were instantly greeted by the owner.

"Well hello there, Tifa and Cloud." The middle aged woman with brown hair said. Cloud smiled and Tifa gave her a hug.

"Hi, thank you for your time, like I told you on the phone, I'm really panicking, the wedding's in three weeks and we barely done anything."

Claudia Strauss had called Tifa to inform her that the garden she got for the venue had a cancellation but it was in three weeks, she panicked of course.

"Don't worry Tifa, we got you covered, now, why don't we sit down so we can talk about what kind of cake you want?"

"Sure!" Tifa grabbed Cloud's hand then guided him towards the table where small plates of cake slices were sitting. The three of them sat around it.

"Tell me about your theme." The owner said as she flattened her sketch pad.

"Well, our theme is fairy forest and there will lots of blue green and violet and some golds too, lots of wild flowers so I was thinking maybe we can do it on that light?"

The owner started sketching and Cloud was already annoyed.

 _Please, just get me out of this hell hole._

* * *

"The flowers would look good if its cascading down from top to bottom, maybe put some fairy dusts in there too." Cloud commented later on when he saw the sketch, Tifa couldn't help but press her lips together and was trying hard to keep her laughter from bursting out. "This version of red velvet is magical. Like our wedding cake." Cloud said as he ate before he started laughing. Tifa closed her eyes while she shook from her restrained laughter. "Just let it out Tifa."

* * *

The florist was next, she needed as many flowers for her wedding and it was her favorite part of the day. Except for the fact that Cloud was back to his grumpy self, Tifa bribed him with a box of red velvet cupcakes but it did not work.

"Can we hurry up?" Cloud asked as he looked at his phone. Tifa ignored him and continued walking inside.

"Hi!" Tifa greeted the florist who was inside the flower shop.

"Hi Tifa, oh, you are Cloud Strife, hi." The red head said, Cloud shook her hand with a greeting of 'how are you?' before they started going over the shop.

"So like you said on the phone, you need wild flowers and I was thinking maybe a lot of blues and violets hanging on the ceiling, so when the guests looks up, it will be gorgeous."

"Oh, yeah, that's lovely." Tifa commented as she imagined it. She could hear Cloud sneezing from behind, he was smelling some flowers just seconds back.

Tifa and the florist continued going over their discussion while Cloud was busy sulking. When they were done, the couple proceeded to go out to go to their wine tasting, but before they could fully go outside, a shop assistant handed Tifa a boquet of flowers that took her by surprise.

"For you Ms. Lockhart." He said with a smile.

"Oh! Thank you so much! Who is this from?"

"From an admirer..." He said with a blush.

"Oh!" Tifa glanced at Cloud, who looked very annoyed. "T-thank you! How sweet."

"Let's go." Cloud said irritably before he pulled Tifa away from the guy, Tifa mouthed the word 'sorry' before she turned to look at Cloud. "What is wrong with you?!" She hissed.

"It's normal for me to be jealous over something like that!" He hissed back and that but the paparazzi started gathering around them so they had to stop arguing. When they reached the car, they slid in then both of them closed the door angrily.

"The guy was being sweet, you don't need to be a jerk in front of him."

"Throw that away." Cloud commanded. Tifa stared at him like he just announced that he liked men more than women.

"What?!"

"Throw it out!"

"Why would I do that?! Look! There's even a card-" She stopped talking to stare at the writing in the card. She gasped before she started hitting Cloud on his shoulder while he started laughing "You sneaky bastard!" She pouted but her eyes were smiling. "Thank you..." She said with a giggle. She stared at the card again.

 _Trollie,_

 _Love you forever._

 _Grumpie_

"Awww... I love you, too."

"I know you do."

"Confident, aren't we?"

"Of course I am." Cloud said, Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then."

"Now where are we going next?"

"Wine and food tasting..." Tifa said with another giggle then she smelled the flowers.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Strife and Ms. Lockhart for coming today for your food tasting." The catering owner said, who was a pretty young looking woman but she was already on her forties. "You look so good together." She commented.

"Thank you!" Tifa said with a bright smile. The owner laid out a few bottles of wine along with two glasses. Then a waiter with a cart started laying food on the table as well. The owner started pouring the first wine, Cloud and Tifa took a sip before they nodded their heads.

"Oh my, that is good." Tifa commented.

"Right." Cloud said.

The next wine was poured when they were done with the first.

* * *

"And then she told me, there's no way that you'll appear on TV because your fuckin' ugly." Tifa said while she smiled lazily. "Cissnei had a big crush on you for a long time and she's probably eating her curtain in the corner of her room right now since the person she was insulting all these years is all over her TV and is engaged to her biggest..." She paused to think. "Man of her deepest and dirtiest fantasies." She said then started laughing with her eyes tight shut while clutching the wine glass sloppily. Cloud started doing the same.

"What about you, have you had a huge crush on me before?" He asked huskily while leaning a little more closer with a sexy look on his face. Tifa sucked in a breath with her eyes heavy lidded.

"I'm not going to tell you that..." She whispered as she too leaned forward. Cloud closed his eyes then leaned further before Tifa casually backed away to start picking on her food, when Cloud didn't feel Tifas lips on his, he cracked open an eye to find the love of his life shoving some salad on her mouth then she started chewing while staring at him with a blank look, Then she smiled, full teeth, making Cloud furrow his eyebrows, then he tilted his head to the side.

"You... You've got..." He started pointing on his own teeth. It was Tifa's time to furrow her eyebrows. She used her tongue to feel her teeth then she laughed loud with her eyes tightly closed when she felt a strip of lettuce sandwiched between her teeth but didn't bother to remove it, her wide mouth laughter fully showed that, Cloud started laughing with his mouth and eyes wide open which made Tifa laugh harder, she leaned back on her chair only to fall over with her eyes wider than the plate in front of her, Cloud stared at his fiancee in shock before he started laughing again while slamming his hand on the table. Tifa tried to stand up while laughing still but ended up falling again.

"It's like the floor is sucking you back down! Like a black hole!" Cloud said slowly then he started laughing again.

"I know!" Tifa exclaimed then she guffawed. "The gravity force is great on this one!" She yelled. Then she pouted her lips with her eyebrows furrowed. "Huston, we have a problem." She said in with terrible imitation of a male voice. "I need back up! I need back up!" Cloud lifted his hand to his mouth like he was holding an invisible walkey talkey.

"Roger that, over." Then he made a fake static sound. He took a sip of his wine before he stood up to help Tifa up but he tripped with his own feet, he stumbled but quickly regained his balance, he reached out to his fiancee who was still hysterically laughing on the floor, Tifa grabbed his hand but she pulled him down instead, he yelled and ended up being on top of her, not even bothered that they were in a room where the tasting was being held where anyone could easily walk in. He smiled lazily before he kissed her lips with a moan.

"I freaking love you Tifa Lockhart-Strife."

"Mmmm... That sounds really nice." Tifa said. "But you should get up before we start making babies here..." Tifa said with a lazy smile before she started laughing.

"You know what, that sounds really nice right about now..." Cloud said huskily before he started kissing her again, then, the doorknob opened. Despite having too many wine, they mannaged to scramble up and straighten themselves. The owner of the catering emerged from the door.

"Hi!" She greeted. "How's everything?"

"Oh, it's great!" Cloud said with far more enthusiasm than necessary, Tifa couldn't help but smile lazily because she knows that his hand that was on her ass was the reason of his unecessary happiness.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa posed for the red carpet premiere of Zack's new action movie, they were the hottest couple of the night and were inseparable the whole time. They were called over for a small interview for a popular entertainment program.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" The interviewer asked.

"Oh, it's great, we're having a lot of fun." Cloud said with a smile and Tifa couldn't help but laugh at her fiance.


	41. Chapter 41

**Forty one**

"Grumpie!" Tifa called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?!" Cloud yelled from the bedroom.

"Remember its your fitting today! Zack and Vincent are coming with you!"

"I know!" Cloud retorted.

It was the day of the dress and tuxedo shopping for both of them and they only have a week left berore the wedding, Tifa had been having severe panic and mood swings for the past days and it making the blond question his own sanity. Cloud was pulling down a shirt over his head when Tifa's face suddenly appeared in front of him making him yelp.

"Please don't be grumpy over this." Tifa said before she kissed him hard on the lips, throwing his head back.

"I know-"

"But you wouldn't be my Grumpie if you weren't, see ya later!" Tifa exclaimed as she ran out of the room, then Cloud heard the slamming of the front door. Cloud sighed before he started fixing his hair. His phone indicated that he has a message so he read it.

 _Hey groom! We're downstairs! And we're ready to have a dress up party!_ It was Zack. Cloud rolled his eyes before he grabbed a jacket then walked out the door. When he reached the main entrance of his building, Zack started honking causing ruckus on the road, people turned their heads on the minivan, including fans of the blond model who started to run towards him, the guard of the building stopped them so Cloud can slid on the passenger seat.

"Yo! Why the long face?!" Zack asked before he started driving away towards their destination.

"Its because I've seen you once again." Cloud retorted which made Zack laugh out loud. Vincent was in the back, quiet as usual.

* * *

"Okay ladies, Are you excited to see your bride to be in dress number one?" The consultant on the wedding dress botique told Yuffie and Aerith.

"Hell yeah!"

"Not really."

Both of then said at the same time, Yuffie glanced at Aerith before she scowled.

"Alright!" The consultant said before she set the curtain aside in where Tifa was changing before. Yuffie gasped while Aerith merely raised both eyebrows.

"Oh Dorkoid!" Yuffie said as she stared at Tifa who was wearing a strapless, mermaid gown. "...NO."

"No?" Tifa inquired.

"Like she said." Aerith commented as she inspected her nails.

"I thought you said ball gown?!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yeah but I just thought this was cute." Tifa said as she looked down on herself.

"It's not, it's too simple!" Yuffie commented.

"Okay." Tifa said as the curtain closed once again.

* * *

"How about this?" Zack said as he handed Cloud a tiger patterned tux.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Well, I think it'll be perfect because for your jungle theme."

"It's fairy forest! FAIRY FOREST!"

"Hate to break it to you but you sound really gay right now." Zack commented before Cloud threw a hanger towards him who hit Vincent on the side while scanning for tuxedos on the rack.

* * *

"TADA!" The consultant said while she revealed Tifa once again, who was now wearing ball gown with long sleeves.

"Doesn't scream fairy princess." Yuffie commented.

"Not enough bling." Aerith finally said. Tifa pouted before the curtain was closed again.

* * *

"Why the hell are you giving me this glittered tux?!"

"Why do they have something like that anyway." Vincent finally spoke.

"Well, you said fairy forest so there! You be the fairy king in this, I just have to find some elven ears here somewhere." Zack said.

"Oh that's it!" Cloud angrily threw the tux in a nearby couch before he faced Zack with a scowl. "You want a piece of me, eh, punk?"

"Definitely not." Zack said with a huge grin.

"Oh yeah?!" Cloud forcefully opened his dress shirt causing buttons for be thrown away, one of them hitting Zack on the left eye. He screamed like a girl in pain.

"You do realize that you're gonna have to pay for that." Vincent said as he watched Zack clutch his eye.

* * *

"How about this?" Tifa asked as she looked down at her ball gown, skirt was made of feathers.

"Now that's perfect!" Aerith exclaimed uncharacteristically while she clapped her hands.

"I didn't realize that your theme was poultry farm." Yuffie said lazily. Tifa lower lip started quivering. "Oh no, don't give me no-"

"I thought you were my friend!" Tifa suddenly yelled before she started sobbing with that ever famous weird face, Yuffie's jaw dropped and the consultant was suddenly panicking.

"Don't worry Ms. Lockhart! This things happen all the time! Wait! I'll get some napkins!" The consultant ran off.

"It's because they kept calling me ugly!" Tifa yelled.

"I thought you're used to that by now." Aerith said, deadpan.

"I never said you were ugly!" Yuffie yelled back as she stood up, Tifa started crying harder. Yuffie grimaced for two reasons, one, because of the weird face, two, because she was embarassed for her bestfriend. "Shut the hell up!" She hissed.

"Help me... Get me out of this dress..." Tifa said weakly before she sniffed some mucus back up while Aerith kept taking photos with a huge grin on her face.

"That's hilarious. Chicken pie for real."

"Alright, here let me zip you down." Yuffie said before she went on Tifa's back. "Shiva Dorkoid! Have you been gaining some weight?"

"And now your calling me fat?!" Tifa yelled before she started her ugly crying again.

* * *

"How about that?" Zack said with a smug look on his face. He bobbed his head up and down while Vincent was wearing the 'not bad' look on his face.

"Well, I think its great." Cloud said as he inspected himself. "Who else can pull off something like this."

"Alright! That's the attitude!"

"Cloud, this is 850 gil." Vincent said as he handed Cloud the buttonless dress shirt which he destroyed moments ago.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Yuffie gasped as she stared at Tifa, who had finally found the perfect dress.

"OH! OH!" Yuffie stood up while her hands were raised to the heavens. "DORKOID!"

"I LOVE THIS!" Tifa exclaimed while she stared at herself on the mirror.

"Not bad chicken pie." Aerith commented. Yuffie's lips started quivering before she started crying loudly, Tifa grimaced when she saw her own weird face on Yuffie.

"Hey! Stop crying like that!" Tifa was extremely embarrassed, Yuffie suddenly stopped crying before she pointed her forefinger on Tifa with a grin.

"I was just messing with you! Oh see! Now you know how I feel!" Tifa gasped with her mouth wide open.

"I don't cry like that!"

"You do, even much uglier though." Aerith said before Tifa turned her head towards the green eyed model.

"How. -" She finished the last word with a clutch of her mouth. Everyone grew quiet.

"Dorkoid?" Yuffie called as she stared at Tifa but she was answered when the brunette's eyes widened when she started gagging again.

"Oh! The bathroom! Come here Ms. Lockhart!" The consultant dragged Tifa away leaving a dumbstruck Yuffie and a deadpan Aerith.

* * *

"Honey! I'm home!" Cloud yelled with a rambling laugh while he entered their home. "That was hilarious." He started walking towards the living room before he knitted his eyebrows when no one responded. "Trollie?" No answer. He went towards the bedroom to find her sleeping on the bed, his face softened before he removed his jacket, then his eyes landed on something on the vanity, his eyes widened at an alaming rate as he stared at the thing, two pink lines and there was a note.

 _Congrats daddy._

He started a loud, wide mouth scream. Tifa bolted up while screaming on top of her lungs as she looked around with her wide but bloodshot eyes.

"The evil clown is after me! He's going to shred me like meat!" Tifa yelled as she started throwing pillows at Cloud's blurry figure. Cloud started catching them, his screams never leaving him.

"Its me! What kind of dreams are you having?!"

"Go away you rainbow faced psycho!"

"Baby! It's Cloud!" That instantly stopped Tifa from her rampage and it also made her realize that she wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Cloud?" She inquired before Cloud started yelling again, Tifa screamed back. "Is it after us?!" She yelled before she felt herself being clobbered, then she felt kisses all over her face.

"I can't believe it! We're having a baby!" Cloud exclaimed before Tifa's panicked face softened, then she smiled at Cloud's blurred face.

"Yes we are..." She said gently before Cloud leaned down to give her a sweet kiss.

"I love you..." He said before he lowered himself towards Tifa's stomach, he lifted Tifa's shirt before he started talking. "And I love you too." He said before he started blowing raspberries on Tifa's stomach, making the brunette laugh hysterically.

A/N: Sorry for the late updates, I just had to take care of some things, but I'm back!


	42. Chapter 42

**Forty two: Watewmewon**

"Grumpie..." Tifa whined while she laid on her side.

"Hmmm...?"

"...Watermelon..." Tifa said quietly that it was inaudible.

"...What...?" Cloud croaked.

"I said... Watermelon."

Cloud hastily sat up from the bed to look at his fiancee in both disbelief and horror, he knew what was coming next and there was no way to stop it.

"I want watermelon!" Tifa whined loudly and he can feel her pout in the dark. He pressed his lips into a thin line and he closed his eyes when he felt the bed bounce while Tifa kicked the sheets like a child throwing a tantrum. "WATERMELON!"

"ALRIG-!" Cloud stopped himself in time then he inhaled and exhaled before he wore a fake looking smile. "Sure... sweetheart. I'll get you what you want despite..." He glanced at the clock and he can feel those glowing neon numbers burning through his soul. He gritted his teeth before he spoke. "It being twelve o'clock in the midnight." He said with his eyes widened threateningly. Tifa bolted up to hug him tight around his neck.

"YEY!" She piped. He stared ahead with his eye still in its wide state but his mouth joined in as well in shock. His words didn't penetrate her at all.

 _You will give a painful birth... You will give a painful birth... This is nothing... I can endure this. I can do this._

* * *

"I can't do this!" Cloud said while out of breath as he ran out of the seventh, twenty hour convinience store he went to. He wore the previous wig he used on Yuffie's fashion show to avoid being seen. The cashiers wanted to laugh at what he was looking for, one, it was not season for watermelon, two, no convenience store sold that kind of fruit.

Cloud slid into his car when he received a text message from his dearly beloved. He bared his teeth like an angry wolf when he saw the smiley face on the end of her 'Hurry up! Baby is hungry for WATEWMEWON!' text. He inhaled and exhaled again before he started driving away. As he was looking around for another store, he saw a shimmering light of hope, he could hear the angels sing as they descend from the heavens when he saw a night market, full of stalls, people and lots of hope. His eyes lit up its brightest in years.

"Okay! This is it! Bear it a little more Cloud junior! Daddy's going to get your foodie!" He talked to himself with an overly wide and creepy grin. His tongue was out between his teeth as he killed the engine of his car before he slid out. He looked around to check for a fruit stall and when he saw one, he laughed excitedly making everyone passing by look at him in surprise, one guy even shield his girlfriend away from the happy man, thinking he was a loony bin. Cloud began to walk towards it then he smiled as he scanned the fruits.

But to his horror, no watermelon.

"Excuse me." He asked the vendor, who was a middle aged balding man. "By any chance, do you have a watermelon hidden back there?"

"Ah, sorry son, it's not season for that. We have honey dew melon though."

"No, no, I need watermelon, you see, the wife's pregnant an-" He stopped mid sentence when the vendor started laughing out loud.

"What a dedicated young husband you are! I remember when my wife was pregnant with my eldest, she would request me to get her some coconut anytime of the day! And when I got her one, she would ask me to open it in front of her, I would scrape the fruit out then she would dip it in soy sauce while she requests me to drink the juice in front of her the same time she ate! It's crazy! And there was one time-" But Cloud wasn't listening anymore in shock of the vendor's story, coconut and soy sauce. And he thought Tifa was weird.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you have some watermelon?"

"No son. Sorry."

"I really... Really need it, my wife... Pregnant..." The vendor felt nothing but pity towards the young man.

"Wish I could help you." The vendor looked around before he spoke like they were a pair of conspirators. "Goodluck on reporting back to your commander." The man gave Cloud a salute, the kind of salute when a fellow soldier is about to run to the battle field to face his death. He understood, Cloud was undecided on wether to hug him or strangle him.

* * *

"Excuse me... Water... Melon..." Cloud said slowly and breathlessly, already exhausted. The deaf old lady gave him a bottled water and a cantaloupe.

* * *

"Excuse me." Cloud asked a voluptious looking vendor, who raised an eyebrow while studying his features. "Do you have some watermelons?"

"Mmm... I do... I've got unlimited supply of those just for you. Nice and fresh and warm... Mmm-hmm." The woman said in a sultry voice. Cloud's face lit up.

"Really?! Wait... Warm?"

"Oh yes..." She said again before she leaned forward to expose her cleavage. Cloud's face slowly melted with realization.

* * *

Cloud stared ahead with his eyes dead as he sat back on his car, he failed his mission and he didn't have the guts to face his commander, he had failed Tifa, his baby and kind and understanding fruit vendor.

"Forgive me, for I have failed." He said solemnly before his head fell forward to collide with the horn button, his car made a continious loud noise that had everybody outside wincing. He lifted his head up again to look at the item sitting at the passenger seat. He stared at it menacingly, hoping it would magically transform into what he needed and he was extremely disappointed when it didn't. He opened the small compartment to grab a permanent marker then went into business.

* * *

Tifa stared at the circular object that was resting on the nightstand with a deadpan look on her face. She didn't know if she was going to be extremely angry or the complete opposite. Should she laugh? Was it a joke? A honey dew melon with the word 'WATER' written in it looked like it was.

"What... Is this...?" She asked, torn between strangling him and laughing at him.

"Your watermelon." Came Cloud's muffled voice as he was face down on his pillow. Tifa's left eye twitched, a pregnant's woman's craving was not a thing to be taken lightly.

"Are... You... Kidding... Me..." Tifa said quietly and was further enraged when he didn't respond. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"I looked everywhere."

"I NEEDED WATERMELON! WATERMELON! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME THIS CRAP!" That did it, Cloud hastily sat up then he knelt down the bed to let out all the anguish and misery in the world, with his eyes wild and his mouth open, he was ready to unleash the anger sharks swimming within and when he was about to loose it, Tifa started laughing, loud. His face didn't change from the raged look it was in but couldn't speak in surprise.

"You're so cute when you're angry. You really are my Grumpie." Tifa said before she hugged him a little too tight but he didn't budge, face still wild like an animal. Then Tifa let go of him before climbing up the bed to lay down. "Not hungry anymore anyway."

Cloud wanted to scream.

* * *

"Grumpie... Sorry for making you do that in the middle of the night..." Tifa whispered to a snoring Cloud when she woke up the next morning. "My poor grumpie."

"You'll pay for that." Tifa yelped when he suddenly spoke, he was still snoring when she was apologizing. He chuckled before he wrapped an arm around her. "You know I'll do anything for you."

"Thanks Grumpie... I'll eat that 'water melon' you got me instead, it looks yummy." Tifa said with a grin, Cloud smirked before he spoke.

"You should." Then he remembered the voluptious woman selling her 'warm watermelons', he shuddered at the thought. "As payment, you have to give me your watermelons first." Tifa yelped when Cloud suddenly hovered above her then he pinned her wrists over her head.

"Are you having cravings as well?" Tifa asked with a laugh.

"You have no idea baby." Tifa yelped when he started nibbling on her neck but her eyes wandered to the circular fruit on the bedside table, she started laughing out loud. Cloud lifted his head from her neck to stare at her with a blank look.

"Way to boost my confidence woman." He said deadpanned.

"No! It's that thing!" Tifa yelled with a laugh before Cloud looked over to where she was pointing at, he smirked before he leaned sideways to knock the thing over. It rolled towards the carpeted floor with a thud.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Tifa screamed before she started thrashing beneath him. He sighed while he looked up the ceiling, he could hear the angels laughing in his expense this time.

 _Just a few more months... Just a few more months..._ He thought while he let out a tearless sob of anguish.


	43. Chapter 43

Fourty three

Cloud and Tifa had been offered to do a photoshoot for a wedding magazine two days before their big day and they were more than excited to do it, but due to Tifa's history of miscarraige, Cloud had insisted for her to stop working as a model, hence, it was going to be her last photoshoot until she decides to come back after the baby is born. Cloud's make up was being retouched at the studio set up when Tifa emerged to join him. His breath hitched as he stared at his fiancee, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He pressed his lips together to prevent himself from tearing up.

"Hey..." Tifa said. "Wait, are you crying?" Tifa asked, perplexed, when Cloud's eyes began swimming in tears with his lips pressed together, Tifa didn't know wether to laugh quietly.

Or laugh out loud.

"No." He said flatly before he looked away then he sniffed to confirm his lies. Tifa smirked, she felt flattered and beautiful that she had indeed made the hottest man alive cry.

"Awww... Grumpie. That's so sweet..." She leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smirked before he planted a kiss on her lips, both of them oblivious to the sighs and stares of admiration from the staff.

"Look how inlove those two are." One woman said. A man scoffed before he crossed his arms.

"Once they're married, all they would say is how much they hate each other." The woman stared at the man with a perplexed look.

"Bitter much?"

"Just so you know..." Cloud said while he wiped his eyes. "These are manly tears, no need to be ashamed if I cry for my fiancee in a masculine fashion."

"There was nothing masculine about how did it though."

"Why you...!"

"Alright everyone! Let's save the internal turmoils for the real event, right now I need you to focus. Chop chop!" The photographer clapped his hand in a sassy manner. Tifa snorted before Cloud guided her to the spot of their photoshoot. He sat her on the elegant bench before he sat on the arm rest. Everybody couldn't help but admire the beautiful couple.

"So lovely. Their baby is going to be cutest little thing!" Female staff number one commented with a small laugh.

"True." Female staff number two replied.

"To be impregnated by Cloud... Mmm... Can you imagine how hot their sex is?" Female staff number three said. The three of them stared at the couple before they tilted their heads to the side. Then they shook it rapidly to clear their thoughts.

"Nah. It hurts too much to imagine."

"Totally."

"The green eyed monster is taking over me."

A male staff behind them stared at their backs with a perplexed look.

 _Seriously?_ He thought to himself.

"Okay, that's lovely. Smile for me Tifa sweetie. Yes! Cloud gimme sexy face, yes!"

"I want to stuff my breasts on that sexy face." Female staff number one said. The male staff threw his clipboard irritably, having enough of it all.

* * *

"Are you done with your photoshoot?" Yuffie asked from the other side of the line.

"Yeah." Tifa answered with a bite of her sandwich.

"Are you ready for your big day? It's in two day- Hey! Cut it out asshole!" Tifa frowned.

"What happened?"" She asked.

"Ugh, it's this stupid schoolmate. He likes to stalk me and steal a touch anywhere in my body."

"That's sexual harrasment. You should sue."

"Maybe I should. Or maybe I should just slit his throat."

"Then you'll be the one who'll end up in jail."

"His name is Petulio, and he's a guy with a sweet voice and a sour face."

"Holy hell."

"I gotta go, see ya."

"You should tell Vincent." There was a click. "Hello?" Tifa shrugged before she flipped her phone shut.

"What was that about?" Cloud asked as he handed Tifa her fourth sandwich. They were taking a break at the dressing room.

"Yuffie's suing for sexual harrasment." Tifa retorted lazily.

"Huh. Will you sue me too if I do this?" Cloud leaned forward to nip on Tifa's neck, she pulled back while giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Yes, maybe I should!"

"Then I'll go to jail."

"Don't worry, you're young, your butt can take it."

Cloud stared at Tifa, totally perplexed.

* * *

Cloud grunted while adjusting his bow tie, he was being restless for the past hour and he was sweating a lot. Zack raised an eyebrow while he stared at the supermodel's reflection in the mirror.

"What's eatin' ya?"

"I don't why I'm so nervous." Cloud responded.

"Why would you? You look fabulous! Like the fairy prince that you've been hoping for!"

"You're the one who kept giving me that stupid title!"

"The dark blue looks good on you." Vincent said with a nod. They all tiled their heads to the side while staring at the dark blue suit, then they all nodded their heads in equal sync. There was a knock on the door then a staff peeked in.

"It's time." He said. Zack squealed like a girl which earned him perplexed looks, including the staff.

"Let's get it on!" He yelled. "We're all gonna get laid!"

* * *

Tifa was breathing heavily while she fan herself. She and her bridesmaids were already on the side of the beautiful garden set up, all ready to walk down the aisle.

"Hey! Hey! Stay calm! Get it together! You can do this!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Breathe like this!" Yuffie started breathing hard in her mouth with her cheeks puffing in and out. Aerith lightly smacked the back of her head.

"She's not in labor. Idiot."

"Why you little...!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Tifa exclaimed while fanning herself harder, then she started doing the breathing exersize that Yuffie suggested. A female with a headset and a clipboard approached the frantic ladies.

"Ready please." She said before the flower girl, which was Marlene, Tifa's old neighbor, was ordered to walk down the purple aisle. Aerith raised her chin when it was her turn to walk, and nobody could hold a candle at her grace and poise. Yuffie was all smiles when it was her turn, but she kept her eyes locked on her boyfriend, who was standing beside the bestman. Tifa released a breath before she straightened up with a beautiful smile, then she walked, her grace had vanished the clumsy Tifa that she was before from the face of the earth, for the day anyway. Her ball gown flowed as she made her way to the love of her life, ready to give her life to him.

* * *

Cloud had really forgot how to breathe the moment Tifa emerged, her strapless ball gown made her look like a princess, she was perfect in every way, the garden was beautifully decorated like an enchanted forest but it lit up more when she arrived. She was the fairy Queen and Aerith and Yuffie were like her mischievous fairy assistants.

Cloud felt his vision go blurry as Tifa got closer and closer. Zack noticed him swaying a little bit so he decided to tap the blonde's shoulders.

"Hey, you alright?"

His question was answered when Cloud's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he started falling to the ground.

And he was out.

Tifa and everyone else gasped with their mouth wide open and the bride started running towards her fallen groom.

"Cloud! Cloud! Wake up!"

* * *

"Cloud!"

"Zack snapped his fingers in front of the dazed groom, who suddenly snapped back to reality. He was thankful it was just him imagining the worse that could happen.

Or is he?

A/N: How's it going? Sorry for the late update, sad to say this fic is ending soon. I'm glad you all stuck around and enjoyed it!


	44. Chapter 44

**Fourty four**

Tifa Lockhart-Strife was all smiles as she posed on the red carpet of Zack's movie premiere. She was at her sixth month of pregnancy and she had been glowing more than ever with her small baby bump and elegant green maternity gown. Her hair was up in an elegant bun while she held her silver purse on her right hand. Cloud, who looked handsome while wearing a dark grey suit, joined her not long after with his arm possessively around her waist.

"Tifa! When's your due date?!"

"Give me a smile!"

"You're beautiful even when pregnant!"

The paparazzi was as crazy as ever, but, they were just being themselves. Zack was busy having an interview with Aerith on his side while Vincent and Yuffie were posing on the other end of the red carpet. It was a few moments later that the couple reached the blonde and the brunette and as soon as they did, Yuffie started complaining.

"These heels are freaking killing me!" She said through gritted teeth with a forced smile. "Ginger toes will be greeting the night as soon as I take these damn things off!"

"Just pretend that you're having fun." Tifa responded with the same grit of teeth and false smiles and from the paparazzi's perspective, it looked like the bestfriends were having a blast at their mini red carpet reunion.

"Tifa, smile with your pretty friend!"

"You look like you're having fun!"

"Are they mocking me or something?" Yuffie hissed to Tifa's ear.

"No, stop being sensitive! You're not the hormonal one around here! Now laugh or I will tell everyone about you and your gingery feet." Tifa commanded before both off them started laughing in a loud but fake manner but turned real when both of them pictured the dreaded ginger feet at the same time. Cloud and Vincent gave their ladies the side-eye look, then they looked at each other with a shrug.

* * *

They were all inside the theater where the premiere was being held and Cloud had been looking rather blank while he watched the tragic love story in which Zack was the main character who had a terminal and rare disease and his partner on screen was the award winning actress, Claire Farron. Cloud held back a yawn at the scene were Claire was being hysterical while hugging as pale looking Zack with both of them crying their hearts out, it was not the blonde model's thing, dramas, wether movies or series. The supermodel leaned sideways to whisper a comment to Tifa but he stopped with his mouth open when he saw his wife doing her ugly crying face, it was clear that if he didn't want to start a scene by saying that drama movies suck big time to his pregnant and hormonal wife who could kick his ass even if she's carrying their growing baby in her belly, he wouldn't do what he had intended to do so he leaned back to his seat and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the night.

* * *

"That was so sad, why do you have to die in the most dramatic way possible?" Tifa said while sniffing when the movie was over, Zack meanwhile was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah it was a great movie but what's even greater was seeing your ugly crying face Dorkoid!" Yuffie commented with a cackle. Both Tifa and Cloud gasped in horror.

"You just didn't!" The brunette responded with a disapproving finger.

"Aaaanyway..." Cloud interjected, hoping to calm his dragoness of a pregnant wife. "Let's get to the after party, shall we?"

"I could use a drink, yes. After all that crying." Aerith said with a bored voice.

"Well, well, well, even someone made of stone in both heart and soul had managed to crack that little wall, I think you just won best actor award Zack, you just tamed the devil herself!" Yuffie said with a cackle but Aerith merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ho! Keeping my fingers crossed on that one!" Zack said while crossing his fingers. "And don't call her the devil!" Zack exclaimed with a pout before he hugged Aerith possessively.

"Come on now! After party! We still have to eat! I'm starving!" Tifa said with a pout and Cloud couldn't help but kiss her pouted lips lovingly.

"You are so cute, you know that?" He said before Tifa giggled. He was already used to her mood swings.

"Thank you, I just hope you still feel that way when I'm more bloated and my stomach looks like a veiny dinosaur egg that's about to crack." Tifa said with her head down and Cloud began imagining the 'dino egg' bulge in her stomach but he just laughed it off. He didn't care wether she turned ugly or not, he was inlove with this person and nothing could ever change that, but his silence due to not wanting their friends to hear his sentiments on the subject simply because they wouldn't let him get away with it by teasing him of how dramatic he was being and it didn't suit him was taken the wrong way by Tifa and her lips started quivering.

 _Oh shit!_

"You would hate me when I'm ugly? Is that it?"

"What? No!"

"You would-! Mmmph! Mmph!"

"I got it." Yuffie said coolly with a nod of her head while covering Tifa's mouth from behind.

* * *

Cloud kept coming back from the buffet to the table he shared with his wife, Yuffie, Vincent, Zack and Aerith while carrying plates of food to give to Tifa who was eating like she hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Geez Dorkoid, it's so embarassing to be in the same table as you." Yuffie commented but Tifa ignored her, who was moaning while eating a huge portion of chocolate cake. Zack threw his head back while laughing out loud.

"Hey, cut her some slack! She's eating for two! And look at her!" Zack gestured towards the brunette, who's lips were smothered in chocolate frosting which Cloud would quickly wipe off. Vincent smirked while Aerith grimaced, Zack and Yuffie on the other hand started laughing while pounding their hand on the table. "She's adorable." Zack commented.

"Of course she's adorable! She's my wife!" Cloud said before he started forking some salad and feeding Tifa with it while talking in a cute baby voice.

"Gross-ness." Yuffie said with a grimace.

"I think its cute, you love that when I talk to you like that." Vincent said nonchalantly which had Yuffie blushing furiously.

"Stop making me fat, you'll hate me when I get fatter." Tifa said while Cloud was continously feeding her with the salad.

"You're complaining but kept eating anyway." The blonde said.

"Because baby's starving! I am too!"

"After all that plates? You're still starving?!" Yuffie asked, completely appalled.

"Stop making fun of my beautiful wife! Why don't you make a baby so you can experience it yourself then we'll make fun of you!" Cloud said angrily that had both Vincent and Yuffie blushing.

"I wouldn't breed with that woman if I were you." Aerith said boredly at Vincent, who gave her the perplexed look.

"What do you mean 'I wouldn't breed if I were you'?!" Yuffie asked while twirling her hand in the air.

"Exactly what I said." Aerith retorted.

"Why you...!"

"Would you two be quiet? Show some class." Tifa said before she ran her finger on the cake with the yellow frosting then she sucked the same finger loudly before smacked her lips rapidly together, then she smiled in appreciation. "Mmm! Lemon."

"Show some what now?" Yuffie asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm so full, I don't think I can stand up." Tifa whined while holding her baby bump.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you home if I need to." Cloud said with a loving smile, Tifa giggled which made Yuffie roll her eyes.

"You two are so adorable, marraige goals people!" Zack commented while bobbing his head approvingly. Tifa smiled at Zack, he was right, Tifa thought, everything between her and Cloud was perfect, minus the arguing, the random mood swings, the yelling and screaming...

. _..Maybe I should start re-evaluating our marraige._ Tifa suddenly thought while tapping her chin with her finger.

"What are you thinking about my Trollie?" Cloud asked before he started wiping the corner of her mouth, while she was ashamed of herself for thinking of such things. Everything was indeed perfect.

And it will be even more in a few more months.

Tifa smiled before she leaned forward to take her husband's lips to hers.

A/N: Can't wait to see that bundle of joy! Being born to supermodel parents woo!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Baby Strife**

 _SPLASH_

"Cloud...!"

"Yes?"

"...Cloud!"

"Yes?!"

"Either I wet myself or..."

The luminiscent blue eyes of Cloud Strife instantly widened at an alarming rate before he asked.

"OR?!" Heavy footsteps could be heard from the bedroom to the kitchen.

"I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!

"WHAT?!"

"HELP! THE BABY IS ESCAPING!"

"WHAT?!" The moment the blonde supermodel reached the kitchen, his face full of fear and pain and panic, Tifa Lockhart-Strife started laughing. His jaw dropped and his tongue started rolling on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you panic."

"...Whut-"

"I'm just messing with you, the baby isn't escaping." Tifa said with a huge smile.

"...You... You..." He expressed while breathing heavily. "You scared the crap out of me, why would you do tha-"

"Because my water broke."

"...What?" Cloud looked down at the wet mess he hadn't notice earlier on the tiled floor and he started screaming making Tifa scream as well.

"You idiot! Stop screaming!" Tifa yelled before she was carried bridal style towards the front door, Cloud opened the said door then ran out but went back inside again after a few seconds to go to the bedroom, seconds later, he was carrying a large bag that was including everything Tifa and the baby needs for the delivery, with Tifa still in his arms. "Stop panicking! I can walk!"

"No no!" He started running towards the front door again, then out, then went back inside again to retrieve his forgotten keys but when he went back out, Tifa started shaking him by the neck. "CALM DOWN CAPTAIN FREAK OUT!" He immediately stopped in his tracks because of the his blurred vision from all the shaking.

"Ayayayayayayayaya."

"Put me down!" Tifa yelled before he hesitantly put her down. Then Tifa pushed him towards the wall while holding both his arms. "Okay, breathe... That's right. There you go. Just calm down Grumpie." Cloud closed his eyes to inhale and exhale.

"Okay. I'm calm. I'm calm."

"You should be. I'm the one having the baby and look how calm I am."

* * *

"HOLY MOTHER OF-! WHY IS THIS SO PAINFUL! ITS FREAKING PAINFUL!" Tifa yelled while sitting on the passenger seat on the way to the hospital.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Cloud pleaded.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! ARE YOU KIDDDING ME?! YOU TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I FEEL LIKE I'M SHITTING A KNIFE!"

"Okay! We're almost there! Just breathe! That's right! Breathe through your mouth like this!" Cloud started breathing through his mouth with his cheeks puffing in and out. Tifa started laughing loud at the sight.

"You look ridiculous!"

"Are you kidding me?!" He yelled, Tifa started laughing again before she whined loudly because of the pain. "Holy... Okay, we're almost there Trollie, baby please stop the pain for a while, we can't wait to see you too." Cloud said making Tifa smile despite the pain. After a few minutes, the contraction stopped. Tifa exhaled a breath then leaned back on the backrest.

"I'm sorry for yelling too much. It's just..." She said.

"I know baby. It's alright. You're gonna be alright." Cloud said before he grabbed her hand. Tifa glanced at him with a tired smile.

"I love you so much Grumpie."

"I love you more." Cloud said before he started parking the car outside the hospital. Once settled, he lifted the hand brake then he too leaned back to stare at his wife with a sweet smile. "Baby's coming." He said.

"I know... Are you excited?"

"Are you kidding? My chest is going to explode." He said. Tifa laughed.

"Let's go then? Yeah we better before the contractions start again." Tifa said before she opened the car door.

"Be careful Trollie, wait." Cloud said as he too went out of the car, then he opened the compartment to grab the bag. Then he went over to Tifa and held her hand to guide her towards the hospital entrance.

* * *

Tifa was pacing inside her private room while clutching her stomach, she was grimacing in pain while Cloud was holding her, Yuffie, Vincent, Aerith and Zack were inside the room as well, watching her.

"Rate your pain from one to ten, just how painful is it?" Yuffie asked with her arms crossed.

"Fifteen, I want to punch someone hard in the face, that kind of pain." Tifa said while holding her breath.

"Better not get in your way, a pregnant woman in labor's wrath shouldn't be taken lightly." Zack said as a matter of factly with a nod of his head. Just then, a middle aged male Doctor and two female nurses came in with clipboards, the said nurses were starstruck at the sight of too many celebrities in one room.

"Hello there Mrs. Strife." The doctor said. "How are you feeling?"

 _Here I am writhing in pain and he's asking me how I'm feeling, Doctor, can I punch you in the face?_

"Trollie?" Cloud called.

"Right. I'm..." Tifa started screaming again while bending down causing everyone to wince.

"Ooohh." Zack expressed with a sour face.

"I'm going to have to request for everyone except the husband to go out." The Doctor said before he started wearing some surgical gloves. Yuffie smiled before she kissed Tifa on her cheek, Zack and Vincent smiled while Aerith nodded her head before they all went out the door, the two nurses giggling to themselves.

"Help Mrs. Strife lie down the bed." Cloud and the two nurses did and Tifa felt a little relaxed while on the bed, but kept grimacing from the pain and a few tears were coming out of her eyes, which Cloud would wipe away with his thumb. The doctor lifted Tifa's legs then placed both feet on the foot rest at the end of the bed. "Let's see if the baby is ready to come out." He placed his hand between Tifa's legs to check how dilated her cervix was, making Cloud perplexed at the fact that the male doctor's finger is inside of his wife's vagina. Then the Doctor suddenly smiled.

"Ten cm, we're ready to deliver the baby!" Both Tifa and Cloud's eyes widened at his statement, the blonde felt like passing out as he started to sweat.

"What?! Should I push now?!" Tifa asked while panicking, Cloud meanwhile looked like a fish out of water.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on there?" Yuffie asked while sipping her juice drink.

"I'm so excited to be an Uncle! I can't wait to see the baby!" Zack said while hugging himself like an idiot. A few people were passing by while whispering and giggling at the sight of the three supermodels on the waiting room. Then, they heard a scream which made them all jump. "Whoa, there it is!"

"Oh my Golly Wolly! It's starting! IT'S STARTING!" Yuffie exclaimed while shaking Vincent violently on his chair. Then a scream again. Zack shuddered.

"Oh man. Being a female is a pain." He said. "With your vajayjay being stretched." He said with a motion of his hand, Aerith stared at him boredly while Yuffie gave him a perplexed look while shaking her head, Vincent on the other hand became pale from both the shakin and the image.

* * *

Tifa screamed while she pushed to her heart's content for the last twenty minutes while Cloud was trying hard not to scream and humiliate himself from Tifa's thunder grip.

"Okay, give me one last push. Ahhh there, come on Mrs. Strife, push. Okay!"

Then they heard it, a baby's cry.

"Congratulations! A very beautiful and healthy baby girl!" Tifa stared at the life that just came out of her, her face and body full of sweat, before she smiled tiredly with tears coming down her cheeks, while Cloud was in a state of shock as he watched his beautiful baby daughter cry. And when a smiling nurse handed him a tool for him to use to cut the ambilical cord, his eyes rolled at the back of his head.

And he was out.

Tifa gasped and the nurses immediately went over to him to put him on the couch. The Doctor couldn't help but be amused at the sight of the tough looking Cloud Strife passing out like a tree being taken down.

"Is he gonna be okay?!" Tifa asked before the Doctor laughed.

"He will be, but we'll get him checked, but for the meantime." He said before the nurse handed the naked baby to Tifa and placed her on her chest. Tifa immediately grabbed her baby daughter before she started sobbing.

"My baby... Oh look at you..." She started checking the fingers and toes if they were complete, then she started caressing her small head very gently, a thin layer of black hair was there. "So beautiful..." She started sobbing harder when she saw that her eyes were brilliant blue. "Grumpie! Wake up for Shiva's sake! Come see your baby!" She started kissing her daughter's forehead while still crying, she felt like her chest was going to explode from the happiness she was feeling. "Thank you Doctor." She said with a smile and the Doctor smiled at a fatherly manner, she suddenly remembered her father, and mother.

 _Mom, Dad, here's your beautiful Grandaughter, please watch over her always._ She thought while wiping her tears with her hands. There she heard a groan.

"Grumpie! Wake up! Oh honestly!" Then so very suddenly, a very alert Cloud Strife bolted up, then when he saw Tifa holding their baby, he rushed to her, completely forgetting to ask how on earth he ended up on the couch. He stared at Tifa then at his beautiful daughter before he smiled lovingly, Tifa handed him the baby and he carefully took her in his arms. Then he too started crying silently after staring for a while, he sniffed before he kissed his baby's forehead gently.

"She's beautiful, and she has my eyes." He said.

"She's so perfect." Tifa said quietly with a tired smile. Cloud glanced at his wife to caress her head while holding the baby on one arm.

"Are you okay my Trollie?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine, just tired..." She said. "I hope Mom gets here soon."

"She will." Cloud said. "I love you... I love you so much. Both of you." He said with another loving smile.

"I love you both..."

* * *

"Oh my Gods! She's the cutest thing ever!" Yuffie commented before Cloud placed the baby in her arms. "Oh Dorkoid she looks like you! But she has blondie's eyes."

"It's my turn to hold her! Come on Yuffie!" Zack whined with a pout.

"Wait for your turn Zackaroo!" Yuffie said while holding the baby possessively.

"You okay?" Aerith suddenly asked Tifa, that took her by surprise.

"Yeah... Just really tired from all that pushing."

"She's pretty, she's taking after me of course." Aerith said in the usual snooty manner. Tifa couldn't help but smirk.

"Of course she does."

Aerith didn't say anything else, but the genuine smile she showed was already worth a thousand words, and it deeply touched Tifa that she actually cared.

"Who's the best Uncle in the world, huh? Who's the best Uncle?" Zack said in an irritating baby voice while holding the baby in his arms.

"Creeper." Yuffie commented.

"I will spoil you rotten baby girl you know I will, of course you do." Zack said with the same baby voice before he laughed. "By the way, what's the name?" He asked as Vincent grabbed the baby from him.

"Clouda." Cloud said while eating a sandwich. Tifa gave him a perplexed look.

"What? Seriously?" Tifa said.

"You are a lame name giver Blondie. You suck!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Shut it."

"Krystal, after my mother." Tifa said while looking at Cloud. He smiled in return with a nod of his head.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Cloudy with a chance of poopies**

Cloud Strife is the most in demand male supermodel in the planet, he has dated thousands of women and has more money that can last a lifetime without the need to work regularly nine hours a day with a boring job behind a boring desk with an absolutely horror movie villian type of boss who expects him to kiss his ass all day and bring his coffee and breakfast burrito then will ride home on the subway with a drooling drunkard with a greasy head leaning down his shoulder while his own head bobbed up and down from exhaustion while cursing the day he was born.

He never thought that he would settle down with a very unlikely woman and even have a baby with her, he never even thought about marriage and kids even if his life depended on it, he hated kids.

But times change and now, he's a loving father who would spoil his baby girl rotten and he doesn't care if his feisty wife would kill him for it. No, he will give all the love and support to his daughter, the thing that his own father hadn't given him. But there is absolutely one thing he couldn't do until now.

* * *

"Cloud, I need you to look after Krystal for atleast two hours, I need to run to the grocery store with Nathan." Tifa said while she walked across the bedroom with Cloud and Krystal on the bed, the six month old baby is sitting across from her Father while she aggressively smashed a toy block with another block using her chubby hand while Cloud watched.

"No, no sweetie, don't do that, stop being violent like Mommy."

"I heard that, but did you hear me though?"

"Yes, but can't Nathan go alone?"

"No, I have to buy a new pan, what if he buys the wrong kind? I need to go. Plus, I haven't been out of the house for six months, I think I need a breather. And you need to spend more time with her." She said. Cloud suddenly felt sorry for his wife.

"You're right. Sorry Daddy's been busy a lot baby." He told his daughter, who ignored him and continued smashing the toy blocks. "Have fun grocery shopping then."

"More like a vacation." Tifa said as she approached her chubby baby girl on the bed and kissed her head full of short black hair. "I'll be back baby, I love you, be good to Daddy okay?" Then she proceeded to kiss her husband. "Bye Grumpie."

"Love you."

"Love you, see you later."

* * *

"Alright sweetie, it's just you and me now, we're gonna have lots of fun together." Cloud as he carried his baby to the living room, he sat on the sofa then settled Krystal on his lap before he grabbed the remote from the coffee table to switch open the television.

 _Of course._ He thought as a ridiculous yellow mascot with a cake hat who was singing and dancing instantly greeted him the moment the TV was open, his baby instantly smiled and laughed.

"Is that your favorite Princess? You like that don't you?" He asked, the baby started waving her chubby arms and feet so Cloud held her by the armpit so she can stand up on his lap, still waving her arms and licking her legs before her chubby fists met with her mouth and she began sucking on them, saliva started falling towards Cloud's lap and knees. "You're so cute." He said. "Let me see my baby girl." He said again before he turned her around to face him, her wet hands instantly met his face, making it wet as well. "So cute." He said again while staring at his daughter's cute face before he wiped his own saliva covered one with his hand. Then he turned her around again so she could watch the show.

Then, it came. The thing the that he was praying to never happen while Tifa was away for hours, but the Gods betrayed him, they were probably even laughing while sipping their lemon teas on their shiny golden thrones with the angels guffawing along with them.

 _Let's torment him a little, the look on his face would be outstanding._ Then they laughed. It was probably how the conversation went anyway.

Cloud lifted his baby near his face and started smelling her diaper clad buttocks.

"OH! HOLY SHI.. COW!" He looked sideways with a pathetic sour look while he held Krystal at arms length. "HOO!" Then he stood up, panicking, his heart racing, his forehead sweating and his stomach turning.

"Okay, okay, okay." He muttered while he ran to the nursery to lay her down on the changing table, Krystal started laughing while kicking her legs like she was making fun of her Father. If only she could talk.

"I can't wait to tell Mummy how funny your face looks Dada!"

Cloud was thankful that she couldn't, not yet anyway.

"Where are those diapers?!" He asked himself with a cracking voice. Then he found them neatly stacked on the drawer below the changing table. "Okay good, now..." He looked around and found wetwipes. "Okay, I need to wipe her butt with this. Then... Okay." He wanted to kill himself for being so pathetic.

* * *

"Toxic air filter, check, Anti-waste hand protection, check. Contamination eye shield, check, Full body armor, check." Cloud stood in front of his daughter, all ready for war while wearing his 'battle gear', it was consisting of a regular face mask, pink rubber gloves, swimming goggles and a white flowery apron with the message "They see me cookin, they pukin'" written on it. He rubbed his hands together before he unbuttoned Krystal's onesie to reveal her dirty diaper. "Okay." Cloud said again before he slowly opened the diaper. He actually screamed when he saw the gooey, not to mention surprising amount of the poop from her diaper. "Oh! Oh! Holy sh...! I need to! So much! I can't!" He started looking around and grabbed some wet wipes and placed them between her butt and the poop. He held her ankles upward while he did this, but she kept kicking her legs while laughing."No! No please! Help! Tifa!"

 _Gods I am really pathetic._ He thought calmly despite his frantic actions. Multitasking at its best.

He started wiping her butt with what he can while she still kicked her legs."Ah! No!" Krystal managed to escape from her Father's grip and started kicking her legs again, poop smearing on the table with some of them already on her feet and Cloud's apron. He started screaming again.

* * *

Cloud set the timer on the washing machine to wash the poop decorated apron while he stretched his back, a cracking sound made him groan but he felt good afterwards.

 _This is what Tifa goes through everyday? My poor wife._ He thought, he decided to make her feel special by doing something extra special.

Another thing that he shouldn't have done.

* * *

Cloud stared at his laptop as he looked for recipes on the internet while on the kitchen countertop.

"Okay, mince the garlic... How do you mince? Do you know how to mince Krystal?" He asked the baby who was sitting on the high chair, her fat fist on her mouth while she babbled and ignored her Father at the same time. Cloud looked for videos on how to mince and when he found one, he found it fascinating. "Oh, so that's it. Really small cuts huh?" He looked back at the chopping board and the huge kitchen knife resting on top of it.

 _Shit._

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" He hissed while waving his bloody finger before he rinsed it at the faucet. "Stupid stupid stupid!" He could hear Krystal hysterically laughing behind him. "Oh that's it!" He grabbed the grater and started grating everything, the garlic, the onions, the carrots and the rest of the vegetables, even the meat, then started dumping everything on the pot, he poured some water then milk, then the salt and pepper and put the lid on.

He stared at the closed pot with a dumb look on his face while thinking of what he had just done.

 _I have no idea what I'm doing._ He thought before his eyes landed on the knife on the chopping board then his eyes narrowed.

 _I'm watching you._

* * *

"Grumpie? Krystal?" Tifa called as her and Nathan entered the apartment with plastic bags on their hands.

"Hey Trollie, we're in here!" Cloud called from the kitchen. As Tifa entered the scene, she saw Cloud feeding Krystal with some baby food, she couldn't help but laugh at how the same baby food were smeared on his face, even his hair and clothes.

"What happened to you?" She asked with another laugh. Cloud sneered at her.

"Ask your daughter." He said before he hover another spoonful of the food but Krystal grabbed it then started stabbing the high chair table with it. Tifa and Nathan started laughing while Cloud groaned loudly.

"You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" Tifa said as she approached her baby girl to clean her up. Meanwhile, Nathan was in the stove when he saw the 'soup' on the pot, he sneaked a glance on the couple before he began stealing a spoonful of it, then his cheeks puffed up before he spit it out on the sink, disgusted by what he just tasted.

"What are you doing." Cloud suddenly said behind him and when Nathan frantically turned around, their faces were only inches from one another.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I" It was so fast that it sounded more like 'ayayayayayaya'. Cloud raised one eyebrow.

"What's this?" Tifa asked as she opened the lid of the said pot of doom. Cloud's eyes widened instantly.

"No no no! Don't eat that-!" Too late. Tifa already tried a spoonful and her face remained unreadable. Cloud and Nathan were both bitting their lower lips with wide eyes and when Tifa visibly swallowed, she smiled.

"Did you make this for me? Aww, give me a bowl while I clean Kryssie up." She said before she lifted the baby off the high chair. She grimaced while making her way towards the bathroom but smiled immediately. She appreciated her husband's actions and she would eat that soup he made for her, even if it would kill her, but she hoped not.

Cloud couldn't help but smile.


End file.
